Haunting a Vampire
by Iscratchandbite
Summary: Edward couldn't control his thirst, my story of what would happen if Edward killed Bella, yes, it is an Edward and Bella fic. Now complete, starts off slow but gets better.
1. Chapter 1

**Haunting a vampire**

**The story starts with Stephanie Meyer's Midnight Sun draft. Page 9. I'm not righting it all up to this part so you'll just have to read up to that to see where I start changing it.**

**Yes, I know it's short but I promise to update soon, maybe. I won't be able to help it if the computer crashes or doesn't upload the file, which has happened like a gazillion times.**

**So, enough of my ranting, on with the show.**

She came closer, walking down the aisle beside me to get to the teacher's desk. Poor girl; the seat next to me was the only one available. Automatically, I cleared what would be her side of the desk, shoving my books into a pile. I doubted she would be very comfortable there. She was in for a long semester - in this class, at least. Perhaps, though, sitting beside her, I'd be able to flush out her secrets … not that I'd ever needed close proximitybefore … not that I would find what anything worth listening to…

Isabella Swan walked into the flow of the heated air that blew toward me from the vent.

Her scent hit my like a wrecking ball, like a battering ram. There was no image violent enough to encapsulate the force of what happened to me in that moment.

In that instant, I was nothing close to the human I'd once been; no trace of the shreds of the humanity I managed to cloak myself in remained.

I was a predator. She was my prey. There was nothing else in the world but that truth.

There was no room full of witnesses- they were already collateral damage in my head. The mystery of her thoughts was forgotten. Her thoughts meant nothing, for she would not go on thinking them much longer.

I was a vampire and she had the sweetest blood I'd smelt in eighty years.

I didn't know such a scent could exist. If I'd known it did, I would have gone searching for it long ago. I would have combed the planet for her. I could imagine the taste …

The thirst burned through my throat like fire. My mouth was baked and desiccated. The fresh flow of venom did nothing to dispel that sensation. My stomach twisted in the hunger that was an echo of the thirst. My muscles coiled to spring.

Not a full second had passed. She was still taking the same step that had put her down wind from me.

As her foot touched the ground, her eyes slid towards me, a movement she clearly meant to be stealthy. Her eyes met mine, and I saw myself reflected in the wide mirror of her eyes.

The shock of the face I saw there saved her life for a few thorny moments.

She didn't make it easier. When she processed the expression on my face, blood flooded her cheeks again, turning her skin the most delicious color I'd ever seen. The scent was a thick haze through my brain. I could barely think through it. My thoughts raged, resisting control, incoherent.

She walked more quickly now, as if she understood the need to escape. Her haste made her clumsy- she tripped and stumbled forwards. She fell and her head hit the desk of the table in front of mine.

The teacher watched her fall, a hand extended, as if he was trying to grab her.

Isabella stood; she swayed as the humans rushed to help her.

The blow had drawn blood, my thirst took control.

The low voice of the teacher was murmuring. I could barely make out the words. My throat burned with the desire of her blood, her scent clouded my senses. I made out only one phrase _nurse's office_.

I could see that Isabella was trying to refuse but still I jumped at the opportunity; I volunteered to take her to the nurse. Mike Newton's thoughts were screaming at me. Before the teacher even had a chance to agree I was pulling Isabella out of the room.

My instincts were taking over. I barely made out of the room without killing Isabella. I couldn't fight the monster inside me. A very small voice inside me was yelling not to do it but every other part was screaming yes.

I could tell I was hurting her, my grip tightened and she whimpered. I inhaled. That was the most I could take.

I knew no one would see me; I grabbed Isabella and fled to the forest.

Barely a second later we were in the cover of the trees, far from the school.

Isabella was terrified, but she wasn't for long. I barely placed back onto the ground before I snapped her neck.

It was a quick painless death. She stared at me before her eyes rolled back into her head.

My teeth sliced into her neck, I drank greedily.

It was much better than I had thought possible. Delicious, warm blood flowed down my throat and suffocated the fire. My thirst was quenched, completely abolished with the blood.

I wasted not one drop. The girl's blood warmed my body. It flowed through my veins. I could still taste it, nothing like I had ever experienced before.

Her neck ran dry; Isabella's body lay limp and fragile in my arms. Her mahogany hair covered in mud and her skin whiter than snow.

Immediately I was disgusted by what I had done. I let down my family, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Esme and Carlisle.

I heard faint footfalls in the distance, fast and approaching quickly.

Alice appeared. Her voice shocked and small, "Edward, what have you done?"

**I know you're probably thinking that Edward could never kill Bella and I'm going to recieve a lot of flames but the story is still an Edward and Bella pairing *wink wink* so don't hate me just yet.**

**I hope this story is better than my other one, I hate writing that one and this one I like writing. I've only ever gotten writing block ONCE which I have already passed.**

**Next chappie coming soon, I promise.**

**Review please, I'll make sure I reply.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look, a new chapter, wow. I guess it came sooner than you would have thought hey. Warning, I will not update this quickly usually.**

**Okay nothing happens in this chapter but please read it still.**

_Previously: Alice appeared. Her voice shocked and small, "Edward, what have you done?"_

What had I done? I turned my face away; I didn't want to see the look of disappointment on my sister's face.

The view here could have been worse. I was facing the girl I had killed. Her fragile body was limp in the dirt. Her hair was muddy and sprawled across the ground.

She almost looked as if she was sleeping. Her thin lavender eyelids covered her chocolate brown eyes. She was completely calm in death.

The only things that told you she was dead was her complete stillness, only her hair fluttered in the wind. The other was the gaping wound in her neck, the flesh exposed but no blood flowed.

I had taken care of that. I felt terrible, worse than that even. In that moment I hated my whole being, every cell that made me who I was. A monster.

I had taken this girl's life. She had years left to live. A whole future lay ahead of her and I ruined it. No job would pay her, no husband would love her and no children or grandchildren would look up to her.

I buried my face in my hands. I couldn't believe what I had done. I was supposed to be the one with control in the family. I was the one who could resist. So why was this happening to me? It couldn't be, but it was.

Something deep inside of me changed. Some deeply covered wheel turned. I felt strange, like I had just lost something important. It was very strange; I had never felt like this with anyone else I had killed.

My head slowly moved up. I saw the girl again, she was quite beautiful, she would have had a loving husband. I felt the overwhelming guilt again.

I got to my feet slowly, I felt numb. There was almost a thick haze around me; I could barely hear a thing. Alice's voice was a mumble in the background. I only became aware of what she was saying when she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Edward… Edward," she said.

I looked into her black eyes. What I saw there disgusted me. I saw myself as the monster I was years and years ago. My eyes glowed blood red, thirst glinted in the stone of them. No emotion showed in them. Only the other features showed the dead and guilty look on the monsters face.

I looked away as quickly as I could, but the image of my face burned into my memory. I tried to think of something, anything else but the image popped into my mind no matter what.

Then a picture even worse popped into my mind. Her eyes, Isabella's eyes. Bright, shining and full of emotion and life. Life I had taken away from her.

Alice spoke, the one sentence made me snap out of my self-guilt. "We need to leave," her voice was quiet and quite lifeless.

That put me in motion. I thought about what I was doing instead of what I had done. My mind was fixed on the feel of the ground under my feet, the wind rushing against my face and the forest around me.

The animals scattered away at our approach. I could hear their small feet ruffling plants and leaves on the ground as they ran away.

I couldn't help feeling something had gone terribly, terribly wrong. This feeling never came when someone else slipped or even when I killed some one in my dark days. I passed it off as a feeling that it was my fault; it only felt this way because it was me who slipped.

I found it easier to keep my mind blank as I went on. It was a very numbing thing.

I felt as though something could jump out from behind something and knock me over and I would barely notice.

The green of the forest was welcoming and was too soon broken by the clearing on which our property lay.

My stupor was broken as the front door swung open.

**I was right, nothing at all happens. **

**I'm not stupid enough to believe that this is a cliffie, no matter how much my ego wants me to believe it. You'll find I don't do many cliffies.**

**If you're reading this than I'm so happy you've read this far *happy dances* now please keep reading (if I've alread updated) if I haven't then stay with the story please, I'll update I promise.**

**Please review, I'll update faster if you do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I felt like updating so here is the next chappie. Next time probably won't be so quick, just warning you. I have very irregular updating patterns.**

**Enough with the author's note, here's the chapter.**

_My stupor was broken as the front door swung open._

I was lucky, it wasn't the face I was dreading seeing. Still, she was still in my family and the look of disappoint on her face stung.

"Edward … what have … you did …" she huffed; I hadn't seen Rosalie at a loss for words before. Her mind didn't help that much either.

"I know Rosalie, so just don't. I stuffed up, ruined it for family … and … and… I'm sorry," Rosalie was one thing but I hadn't been at a loss for words in my entire vampire life.

Then my sister's thoughts took a turn that I wouldn't have ever suspected. Sympathy tainted every thought and her voice flowed with the emotion, "Edward, it's ok, everyone slips."

She walked over too me and grabbed my hand tenderly and led me into the house. Rosalie had never shown this sisterly side to me before. It was reassuring; if Rosalie could forgive me I was sure the rest of the family would too.

I repeated these words in my mind, trying to find strength and courage within them but I was still scared. Scared of what they would think of me and terrified of what would happen if they didn't.

I might not have found any strength from those words but I did, however, find strength from the hand that held my own. The heat, though much less than anything else I touched, comforted me and warmed a little part in my chest. I held on to that heat and drew enough strength from it to walk into my house and sit across the table from my loving mother.

Her golden eyes were full of concern. I closed my eyes; ashamed of the crimson I knew that they would be. I heard her quietly stand from her chair; there was the gentle pat of footsteps on the ground before I felt her hand lay on my shoulder.

"Edward …" she began but I cut her off. I couldn't stand it.

"Please, just … wait," I begged as I removed her hand.

I waited until I heard her sit down again. I chanced a glance and knew at once that I shouldn't have. She looked sad at my rejection. Her eyes looked glassy and bulged at the bottom, she could never shed tears but looked like she could have. The site panged in my heart and a wave of guilt flooded through me. My small amount of courage faltered and the door began to look very tempting.

Rosalie and Alice reentered the room. They sat on either side of Esme. I could feel them surveying me. I hid my face in my hands.

I didn't know what to say or what to do. I didn't want to relive the moment but I had to tell them. They had to know, they were my family and they deserved to know the truth.

But I knew I would only want to tell the story once, so I would wait until the rest of my family was there.

I can't say that seeing the rest of my family was a relief. The look on my father's face hurt me incredibly. Shame and guilt flooded through me. I knew Jasper could feel it for he started rubbing his temple.

What was a relief was when Jasper used his power on me, calm and even a little courage flooded through me. No guilt or shame or self-loathing showed though I knew it would come up as soon as he stopped.

I threw Jasper a grateful look. Shock crossed his features as he saw my eyes but he quickly replaced that look with an emotionless expression. I couldn't feel shame at this or even feel self-conscious at this look and frankly I was glad I couldn't.

I took a deep and unnecessary breath before I started my story.

**See, Rosalie isn't really such a bitch.**

**Nope, still not a cliffie. Nothing is happening for a while, as I'm sure I've told you. Next chapter Edward tells his family what happened.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed or alerted/faved this story, it makes me feel warm inside.**

**Please Review and I promise to reply.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello the awesome readers who are choosing to read on with my story. Yes, it's an update, yay. This may be slow to you but it's fast updating to me.**

**Read on peoples, read on. BTW, this is the length most of the chapters will be.**

* * *

_I took a deep and unnecessary breath before I started my story._

"It happened in biology, I was seating in my seat and then the new girl, Isabella Swan, walked in. It was ok for a while, I was even feeling sorry for her because she had to sit next to me, and then she walked in front of the air vent.

"Her scent, you've no idea how it smelt. It wasn't like I just wanted her blood; it was like I would have died had I not taken it. I only just managed to not attack her in front of everyone.

"I might have been able to stop myself had the girl not been unbelievably clumsy, she tripped and her head hit the corner of a desk. It brought blood and I knew I couldn't resist anymore.

"The monster in me took over, analyzing everything and waiting for the moment to strike. Then the teacher asked for someone to take Isabella to the nurse's office. I volunteered and when I was out of view I…" I paused, I hated myself for what I had done but I knew I had to continue my story. They had to know what happened, they were my family.

"I carried her far into the woods and drank. That's when Alice found me." I concluded my story by looking up into the faces of my family.

They were all blocking their thoughts from me but their faces showed what their thoughts would not. Sympathy and disappointment.

Except from Emmett, he stared at me first with confusion then disbelief and then understanding.

"I understand bro. The same thing has happened to me remember?" He said, and then his thoughts were flooded with the scent and taste of the woman he had killed many years ago.

"Do you think it's the same thing?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm certain of it, Eddie's probably got the most self control out of us all except for you Carlisle. She must have been his singer."

"Singer?" I asked.

"I came across the term a while ago. Her blood sang to you so she was your singer."

"Even if she was my singer, I killed her. I lost control and killed her. She was innocent and now she is gone."

My comment was met by a hundred different reasons why it wasn't my fault but I refused to believe them.

Finally Rosalie got tired of my self-hatred and guilt and stood from her chair, "Stop being so stupid Edward."

"Why am I so stupid?" I asked.

"Because you just are. Stop dwelling about it, it isn't going to change anything. She's dead and you can't bring her beck no matter how sorry you are for what you have done.

"Edward, can't you see. She was going to die anyway, she was human, and even if you hadn't killed her she could have died another way.

"All you're doing by doing this is making us all unhappy, you're my brother – even if not by blood – and I no I will forgive you for most any mistake you make."

Though I hated to admit it, she was right. I shouldn't be doing this. All it would bring would be pain and hurt. So I made myself a promise right there, that no matter how many times I slip I will remain happy, if not for myself than for my family.

"You're right," I whispered."Of coarse I am," her eyes softened for a moment then she became focused on the task at hand. "What's the cover story?"

**Yep, that's it. Nothing much happened.**

**Review please, they makes me happy. And a happy writer will update faster to please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. Sorry for the delay readers.**

**You wanna know why I got delayed. A virus got on our computer and it pretended to be a security system. I didn't download it cause it looked fake. It apparently found 3000 critically infected files, none of which existed. I want to be a hacker myself so I can go to the people who hacked me through the internet and make a pop up in their face when they try to hack another person saying, HACK ME WHY DON'T YA! I'M GONNA HACK YOU THEN!!!!!, and then proceed to delete all their evil files.**

**Sorry bout that rant.**

"_Of coarse I am," her eyes softened for a moment then she became focused on the task at hand. "What's the cover story?"_

"I think that my actions may have helped us a little," I was glad that I had at least attacked the girl away from everyone's sight.

"Do you have an idea?" Jasper asked. He was more at home than all of us when it came to strategy, living for over a century in an army of sorts would do that to you.

"Yeah, I realized that Isabella was probably very clumsy, she tripped over nothing in class so and she seemed like she didn't want to go to the nurse's office. Those traits could work in our favor.

"There's a river near enough to the school, we could say that she refused to go to the nurse's office and just thought some fresh air could clear her head. We could set it up so it looks like she had fallen into the river and drowned."

The next few hours we spent discussing the plan, making it as flawless as possible. We were to set it up as soon as possible. We wouldn't want a stray hiker to find the body in our absence.

I offered to help, I wouldn't allow myself time to stop and think things over.

My mind blanked as I ran to where I left Isabella's body. The steady rhythm of my footfall took over my brain, numbing it.

I ended up running further than I was supposed to, because I heard Rosalie and Jasper call me to come back. It didn't completely break my trance though.

I only fully awoke when I saw Isabella's limp body sprawled across the ground in front of my feet.

I didn't break down though, no. Rosalie was right, I would move on.

I set to work, my mind fully focused on the task at hand.

I gently picked Isabella's form from the ground, holding her bridal style, like I would had she been merely asleep. The others didn't comment on my choice, the thought it was more respectful to hold her like I did. Slinging her over my shoulder like I would a rug would be very disrespectful indeed.

We ran to the river of our choice, it had small ledges that if you stepped on the edge would fall to the rapid water below.

"Ok Rosalie, go," my tone held no emotion.

She found a place by the river where a very prominent root stuck out from the muddy bank. She looked at it from several different angles then jumped onto the edge, the mud gave under her weight, and she slid into the water and didn't float back to the top.

I ripped a small piece of fabric from Isabella's sleeve.

I walked lightly over to the edge, so my weight wouldn't trigger the same reaction, and hooked the patch of cotton onto a root that was exposed from the landslide.

I placed my hand on the top of Isabella's head – where she had hit it on the bench – and felt it was still wet. My throat didn't burn though, the monster had been fed and these were the consequences.

I wiped some of the blood onto the fabric, only enough to suggest a scratch and wiped the rest on the middle of the ditch made by Rosalie, where I presumed her head would have hit on the slide down.

I pulled a few bloody hairs from Isabella's head and laid them around the same spot.

Now, we were to wait. I busied myself by covering whatever small footprints we may have left.

I was done very quickly and took to the trees to make my way back to the river.

Rosalie was back by the time I was. She was already wearing Isabella's boots.

"Follow me," I said from above and they leapt into the trees to follow.

I leapt from branch to branch lively as monkey, leaves buried in my hair as I made my way. They caressed my face lighter than a feather.

We made our way back to towards the school, it was dark, but I could hear shouting and see the light from torches up ahead. The search party was coming. We had to work fast.

"Rosalie run, but no long strides, make it look like she walked," I spoke quietly but firmly.

"She looked in the direction of the crowd and gave me a stiff nod before jumping to the ground and running in the direction we came.

Her footprints gave no sign on the speed she was traveling but they showed the way she was going.

Our work was done for the day.

Jasper and I made our way swiftly through the trees back to the house.

**There we have it, it's going to get even more boring from here on. Wow, it sounds like I don't want you to read this. No, I just don't want to disappoint you all.**

**Review please please please. I promise to get back to you if you do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers, well I think there are readers. Nothing to say here but ...**

**READ ON PLEASE!!!!**

_Jasper and I made our way swiftly through the trees back to the house._

I knew the search party had found the tracks, I knew they had seen the fresh mud fall by the river.

Yet, every look anyone gave me I thought they saw right through my lies, I could swear they saw me as a murderer. Luckily their thoughts didn't believe the same thing. Except for a few choice people.

**Flash back**

_I sat in Chief Swan's living room, on the soft couch. I was being questioned._

_A few hours after we had all returned to the house we had a phone call from Chief Swan. His voice had been rough and wavered as he spoke, an obvious sign he had been crying. My guilt increased tenfold._

_He had asked Esme to tell me to go to his house in the morning, an hour before school started, so he could ask some questions._

_I had obliged which is why I sat here in front of three very firm faces. One was a detective, one was another officer and the other was of course Charlie._

"_Please tell us exactly what happened from the moment you left the classroom with Isabella," the detective asked._

"_Bella," Chief Swan muttered and looked down at his shoes, his eyes were very glassy when he looked up again._

"_Sorry?" the detective asked._

"_She liked being called Bella," he said, a little louder this time._

"_Excuse me sir, but what exactly has happened?" I asked, after all, no one had told me what had happened so how was I supposed to know what had happened to Isabella._

"_We'll tell you once you tell us what happened first," Charlie half shouted. His quiet thoughts emanated anger towards me. _

"_Okay," I took a long breath before starting, "Bella had hit her head on the desk when she fell in the classroom. The teacher asked if some one would take her to the nurse's office. She was my biology partner so I thought it was my responsibility. _

"_About halfway to the office she said that she didn't want to go. She said, and I'm quoting her here, 'It wasn't that bad, she had gotten worse and that a walk and some fresh air would be better than stitches any day'. _

"_So she walked towards the forest and said that she would like a little time alone. I started to follow but she stopped me. So instead I sat down and waited for her to return._

"_She didn't and after 30 minutes I walked into the forest after her, I'm no good at tracking. I thought that if I walked a little I would find some footprints to follow but I didn't._

"_Instead I ended up getting lost. After probably an hour I came across the highway. It wasn't that far from my house so I walked back. I knew school would have been over by the time I got back._

"_My parents were worried when I came home. The others had driven my Volvo home so they thought I would have no way to get back._

"_I told them about Isabella and they assured me that she would be back by now. I was tired so I went upstairs to my room to lie down, I fell asleep and Esme told me about your phone call this morning. That's it, now can you tell me what's happened to Isabella?"_

"_We had sufficient evidence to believe that Isab…Bella," the detective quickly corrected himself with a glance Chief Swan, "may have drowned."_

"_I … uh … what," I stuttered like I was surprised and shocked, years of practice made lying easy for me. "Chief Swan, I'm sorry," I filled my words with all the real remorse and guilt I was feeling, "it's my fault. I should have stopped her, or gone with her at the least. I –I – I'm so sorry."_

"_It couldn't have been helped, she was a stubborn girl, got it from me. You wouldn't have changed her mind," though he still thought that the loss was my fault I knew he had forgiven me. I didn't deserve that forgiveness._

The next few weeks at school had been torture, to many questions, so much guilt. Mike also felt as if Isabella's death was my fault, he hated me for it. I didn't blame him. It was my entire fault, and sometimes I wished I could tell that to people.

I didn't deserve their trust.

I felt so relieved when Carlisle finally spread the word that we would be leaving Forks soon. He was supposedly accepting a job far away that was far more than the pay he received here.

Soon I would leave and hopefully forget my slip for a long, long time.

**Please review, pretty pretty please. Reviews make me happy, and happy me means more updates.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybodies, I'm happy, you want to know why. It stopped raining. It has been extremily drizzly for the past couple of days and the sun has finnally come out. I'm also happy because I've finished my assignment (yes only one, the science teacher started giving out assignments before everyone else) so I have time to write and update.**

**I'd like to inform you all about something, I have written ahead. How many chapters you may ask? The answer=I'm not telling, partly because I can't be bothered counting and partly because I don't want to make you expect me to update every other day. (A/N continued)**

_Soon I would leave and hopefully forget my slip for a long, long time._

Life was getting better.

My guilt was far less if not gone, well why no one was listening. I would still pray to god that he would bless Isabella's soul, have her at least happy among the heavens. I didn't ask forgiveness, that I knew would be too much.

While I was with my family I showed none of it, only on one more occasion did my guilt show. On Isabella's funeral.

**Flash back**

_My family and I were holding a funeral for Isabella ourselves._

_We couldn't let the villagers find her body, it was drained of blood and drowning doesn't cause that affect. Hell, nothing but being killed by a vampire causes complete and total loss of blood._

_Emmett found out that Isabella wanted to be buried, not cremated. So we were going to honor. _

_Isabella's body lay in the middle of my meadow. She seemed so peaceful I was almost envious._

_Esme learned the verses spoken at normal funerals and she spoke them in her clear voice on that day._

_At the end of the ceremony Emmett brought out a coffin. He gently lifted her limp body into it and positioned her body so she was holding a bunch of freesias._

_At that moment Jasper could no longer stand my guilt. He sent a wave of calm out that enveloped us all. _

_The coffin was nailed shut and placed into a hole we had dug previously. When the hole was full I laid a tombstone I had made myself at the end._

_It was made of white marble and had freesias engraved around the smooth edges._

_I voiced what I had written on the stone, "Here lies Isabella Swan, a beauty that was too tempting for her own good. May her soul and body lie forever at peace."_

_I felt eyes watching me but as I looked at my family they were all staring at the stone._

So my life resumed its monotonous way. We had moved to Astoria, Oregon, another very rainy enough to a forest so it worked out well.

We hadn't announced our actual arrival yet. No one knew that the Mason's (our new surname) were living in their house. Actual no humans knew we were here at all. We had chosen to wait a year before restarted the cycle that we always did. It left us more time to stay, for if no one saw us no one knew we weren't aging.

I was hunting, running through the ground that had been turned to mush because of recent rainfall. I was alone, a fact I both relieved about and anxious.

I was barely ever left alone since my slip, so I was scared all the guilt might return in the loss of company.

It didn't though; it was just a relief to not have many people around me. I could think clearly without a hundred thoughts buzzing through my head that were not my own.

My thoughts blanked as I ran, the steady rhythm of my continuous running clouded it.

Then I felt like I was being watched. I stopped dead in my tracks and circled, trying to spot my follower. I sensed no mind but the small animals that were cowering in theirs homes from my presence.

I saw nothing so I continued running but the sensation continued until I took a turn. I felt relief for a few seconds then the sensation appeared again. And so it continued until I growled in frustration and uprooted a tree.

I swear I heard a gasp before the sensation disappeared once again.

I had almost forgotten my thirst before I heard the growl of an angry bear.

I ran to the sound and found the bear growling at a bunch of wolves. At my approach the small canines ran but the bear just growled and stood on it's hind legs.

I circled it and half way round the damn feeling happened again. I took my frustration out on the bear; I pounced, quickly and powerfully killing it when I punched it on the neck during my decent.

It slammed into the ground on impact and I bit into its neck, for once not trying to stay clean. The blood spilled out of the corners of my mouth and stained the top of my shirt.

When the beast ran dry I lifted it over my head. Seemingly at my show of strength the sensation once again disappeared.

I followed the scent of the wolves and found their pack. I slowly made my way over to them. They seemed torn between defending their pack and running.

I placed the body on the ground and pushed it towards them and stepped back ten meters from the body.

They slowly walked over to the bear, looking at me most of the time. One wolf pressed his paw on the bears face. When it didn't move the wolf bit into its neck.

Despite the lack of blood the wolves started eating the bear.

I smiled as I ran back to the house, that's a vampire's generosity for you.

**Since I have written ahead that means the only thing keeping me from updating is the lack of reviews, so if you want more frequent updates then your going to have to....**

**Review, it's simple, more reviews = happy writer**

**happy writer = more updating.**

**See, it's more simple than most year two-ers homework.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Damn, the updates are catching up with my writing, I'll just have to write faster I guess.**

**Yay, I'm so happy with the ammount of reviews and favs. I mean, I've onlyh posted 8 chaps and they are short and not very good so thanks. Your all amazing people.**

_I smiled as I ran back to the house, that's a vampire's generosity for you._

I really am going insane.

There isn't any other plausible explanation; I had been around so long that my brain isn't working correctly anymore.

It had to be playing tricks on me.

The annoy feeling of being watched is the reason why I thought I was mad. That little feeling had decided to stay around me almost 24/7, seriously, it only really ever stopped when I was getting changed, having a shower or having a tantrum.

The little feeling wasn't the only thing now, no, now I was seeing things as well.

Whenever I was running, or in a dark room I swore that I saw someone their, or at least an outline of the person but then when I look in the direction of which I saw something nothing would be there.

I was sitting on the red sofa. I was clenching my first and jaw, for the same reason as I was annoyed every second of the day.

Jasper was staring at me; my levels of annoyance probably didn't suit my actions.

"Hey Jasper, wanna fight?" Emmett asked as he walked in the room.

"It isn't fun fighting someone who always loses," he mocked before turning and flashing Emmett a grin.

"Just you wa…"

"How about a three way fight?" my voice told them of the mood I was in, "I need to release some anger."

"You're not serious, you'll be pinned it two seconds," Emmett didn't know my rules for the fight yet.

"You are probably right, if we were talking about our usual fights," I paused and watched their confused faces, "I don't want our clean fights, the one where no damage is done. You know that you never throw a punch that you would against an enemy. I want you to visualize me as someone you hate beyond reason, and I'll do the same. No going an inch from a neck, no just pinning down, I want to punch something, I want to kick and bite something, I want to feel my life actually may be in danger and I'm sure you miss the feel of battle to."

I thought that I might have scared them with my speech but it seemed to just make them both want to fight all the more. They each had an excited glint in their eye and were slightly edgy and jumpy.

"You know that I mean you might get hurt?" I asked.

"That just doubles the fun, if I think you are going to rip my arm off I'm going to try and dodge your attacks more aren't I," Emmett answered for them, though I knew Jasper thought the same for he was nodding in agreement.

"Where are we going to do this then?" Jasper asked.

"The forest, if it were a real battle I would go there," my mind was already assessing the battle.

"Of course mind reader would, he'd know if we were going to ambush him from 3 miles away, no, we should do it in the back yard," argued Emmett.

"How about both," Jasper mind was preparing strategies.

The idea was appealing, yet I knew the implication his words had, both vampires were at advantage if they stayed in the clearing and I was in the woods. Jasper wanted make sure I wouldn't stay in the woods and make them find me.

If I agreed it would mean I would have to go in both places. I didn't care though if I won or lost, I just needed physical exertion to utilize my anger.

"Good idea," I said after a moments pause. I held his gaze a little longer than necessary to show I knew what he was asking.

And he knew that my short phrase was my answer, "Good then. Oh, I almost forgot, I don't think a fair start is compulsory." And with that he had gone, Emmett and I followed suit.

Just as I had reached the front door I looked up to see Emmett jumping though an open window.

Jasper had anticipated the move and jumped from the top of the building. Both Emmett and I watched with painful slowness as he fell towards the huge mass of muscle.

Being on top he gained the upper hand and angled Emmett so he would take the full blow of the fall.

Jasper was smart enough not to stay long after that though, Emmett could flip from under him and once in his strong hold he wouldn't break free. He darted off to the edge of the backyard.

I walked slowly towards my brothers, each step a tense motion. I was prepared for three outcomes. The first was that neither would attack, obviously, and I would keep walking. The second, they would fight and I would too. The third I would take flight to the woods and wait and see if they would follow.

I didn't like the third option, I knew I wasn't in any immediate danger from my siblings; they (as would I) would never deliver a fatal blow to one of our family.

So I wouldn't be the lesser man, I wouldn't flee, even if it could see me winning.

**So, thanks and please review. It'll make me so happy that I might write another few chapters quickly.**

**Any questions, I'll answer. Until then review and have a good day/s.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers, I is sad. *akward silence* Oh, I guess you might want to know why.**

**I looked through my story stats and saw that some people had unfavourited/alerted. Did I do something wrong?**

**Any ways, read on.**

_So I wouldn't be the lesser man, I wouldn't flee, even if it could see me winning._

I walked about ten meters before I stopped. We were arranged in an edgy triangle, each one of us glancing quickly at the other two.

We were waiting. Waiting for the right time to strike or for the first person to make a move.

It was almost like a game of chess, the first person to move had the advantage but also the disadvantage of not knowing which piece the other player would use.

My impatience and annoyance made me move first.

I lunged at Emmett when he glanced at Jasper. I could move far faster than he, his eyes landed on me just before I hit him.

A quick punch in the gut was just enough to get him worked up. As I threw the second punch he dodged and almost grabbed my arm as I withdrew it.

"C'mon man, what's wrong. That would've gotten me usually," he said as another punch missed.

The little feeling kept distracting me. If I were in a real battle, that feeling would usually mean someone was charging from behind. I kept wanting to turn me head and check my back.

I closed my eyes and took a breath; Emmett's thoughts alerted me before any of my other senses that he was going to attack.

I opened my eyes and everything seemed a little clearer, the feeling had gone. I concentrated on the fist coming my way.

I pretended it was going to fast for me but when it hit halfway I let me battle instincts take over. With lightning speed my hands grabbed his arm, I pulled and he stumbled for a step. It was enough; I latched onto his massive shoulders and flipped his mass over my head.

I let go halfway and he sailed towards Jasper. While he was distracted with Emmett I ran over to the woods. I dashed through the trees and launched myself from a trunk at the fighting pair.

They came crashing down at the collision. I held Jasper down but while I did Emmett broke free. He kicked and in my parry Jasper was freed too.

The battle turned faster until my mind didn't comprehend what my brothers or I were doing in a sense of text. There were far too many different moves or techniques that I had no name for. All my mind did comprehend is what my opponents and I were going to do next.

At some signal or look that I was unaware of my two brothers joined forces. It was only a matter of minutes after that that the two had won.

Well, kind of.

My brothers caught both my arms and I kneeled defeated. Then I grabbed the arms that held me and in a flip, not unlike a gymnast's, I had brought my legs over my head, did a 180 and brought them under my brothers legs.

They fell down by my side. I made no a move to get up and neither did they.

I could feel the big goofy grin plastered over my face and I had the feeling they were wearing the same expressions. Emmett started laughing and it wasn't long before Jasper and I were doing the same.

Soon our laughter died down to small chuckles. In the heat of battle I hadn't noticed the little feeling was still around. As I looked back at what was happening not 5 minutes ago the feeling was there, it was just at the back of my mind where I wasn't very focused on it.

In the aftermath of the battle I didn't really care, the little feeling was slightly annoying but far less than my thirst is when I'm at a public place.

It seemed I would just have to get used to it, just like I had my thirst.

**So, was it okay. Did I dissappoint. Are you angry, sad, excited, happy, Review and tell me.**

**Oh guess who's coming next chapter, well kind of coming. She (yes she) is more in the chapter after but you'll all know who I'm talking about once you read it. **

**If you read it that is. **

**If you know who's I'm talking about don't review it, some people mightn't know.**

**Over and out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess who? Yes readers, it's the author. Wow, no shock there. I feel like updating so I'm updating, if you haven't already noticed I don't really have set time on when I update.**

**Sorry for the length issues but I'm not making my chapters longer because I update fast-ish with this story.**

_It seemed I would just have to get used to it, just like I had my thirst._

Jasper and Emmett had walked off hours ago but I was still in the same position. I stared up at the sky that was now black.

I couldn't see the stars, there were too many clouds covering them, the moon provided little light for it too had to penetrate the cover.

I didn't need the light though, I could see almost as well as in day at night.

I felt no need to move, to blink or twitch, I wasn't pretending to be something I wasn't here. I was being myself, a vampire.

I took long breaths, savoring the taste and smell of all that surrounded me. The scent of pine needles and dew were almost as prominent as the different sweet scents of my family.

I didn't want to hear what they were doing so I had blocked most of their thoughts, I could still just hear them but it was only a quiet murmur in the back of my mind that I couldn't distinguish.

My mind had blanked a few hours ago. All I did was stare without any thought or feeling. It was the closest thing I had to sleep.

I heard all around me and saw all above but I put no name to the things or sounds, I just kept staring.

It was about 12 when I heard a noise that didn't belong, humming. In my strange state I barely noticed it until it drifted towards me again.

I thought for a moment it may be Alice, she did hum time-to-time or sung in a low voice but this humming didn't sound like her. It was a little deeper and rougher, much like that of a human's.

I rose slowly and searched the area for thoughts of a late night hiker or lost girl trying to calm herself with humming a familiar tune.

No one but my family was in vicinity.

I listened hard but heard nothing but the humming and some light breathing, the sounds came from my room. The strange feeling of being watched heightened at that moment, it made me want to crouch and growl.

Not listening to my instincts I walked into the house.

I thought for a moment my family might have heard the sound and would also try to see what was making the sound but they weren't, far to _busy._

I walked quietly, making no noise, if the person was a vampire with a kind of mental shield of sorts I would have the advantage of surprise.

As I walked through my door I expected to see something, anything but I didn't. I only heard the quiet hum and the slow breathing, no heartbeat.

The sound came from my bathroom; I walked quietly along the wall and prepared myself for battle. I took a long, quiet, breath. The scent smelled delectable, I almost thought my throat would burn at the smell but of course it didn't. It smelt floral, of freesias.

I tensed my legs and in far less than a second I had my arms around the small frame of whom was staring in the mirror.

I stared in amazement at the large brown orbs that were expressing the same emotion.

**Told you someone would come in this chapter, it's kind of obvious who isn't it.**

**I'm going to be snobby and ask for atleast 5 reviews before I update. If I don't get them then you'll just have to wait a little longer than usual, you decide.**

**So...... REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay, I got my 5 reviews, as a reward I'm giving you this chapter.**

**So, to answer a few questions people asked I'll say this.**

**IT'S ALL GOING TO BE ANSWERED EVENTUALLY.**

**And if that doesn't help some answers can be found by using the title of this story.**

* * *

_I stared in amazement at the large brown orbs that were expressing the same emotion._

Isabella, the word I thought wouldn't enter my head for many years, a word I had forced out of my brain and hoped it wouldn't enter again.

Isabella, the girl I had killed. No not killed, drained the life from and ripped away her future.

Yet I was sure I had the girl once again in my arms.

My hold loosened and she stepped away from me, I watched as her form blurred and shimmered before disappearing.

My hands clutched at the space she had previously occupied, they groped once, twice, three times before my arms fell slack at my sides.

I was mad, absolutely and unquestionably mad.

I knew then I would not tell anybody about this, ever. Especially not my family.

I had vowed I would hold it together around my family, whatever happened. This still came under that category.

I had to distract myself, do something to keep my mind from wandering but what could I do? I had read all the books in the house and hunted not two days ago. It was then I really wished I were human. Sleep would be an appropriate to distract my mind, even if the events of today replayed in my mind.

I walked over to my leather lounge and flopped onto the squishy hide. My fingers traced the lines of the cotton that held the thing together. I stared hard at the tough material, trying to use my vision to its limits. I didn't know what I expected, maybe to see the microscopic germs I knew ran over the surface of the hide and everywhere else for that matter.

My fingers walked over the dints on the lounge made by my weight. The motion reminded me of my piano. I smiled and stood quietly and made my way to it.

I walked slowly, my mind was thinking of a melody. A slow beat with wavering tunes that showed my boredom and guilt, but only a professional would know what it expressed.

My fingers were moving in front of me, playing the notes that resonated inside my head. I sat in the stool and stroked the polished wood. My fingers moved an inch over the keyboard, practicing before so as to not annoy my family with my constant mistakes.

Once I was sure I had the song and notes right I let my fingers played on the keyboard. I pressed lightly and let my hands follow the rhythm in my head. The song played better than I imagined, it showed all my feelings of the previous minutes. It wasn't a particularly sad or moving song, neither was it happy, just a tune that made you want to hum along.

It was almost dawn and my family swayed to the tune absentmindedly as the descended the stairs. Esme wore a soft smile and was humming quietly along with the tune.

Alice walked along with the rhythm, her steps bouncy slightly with the beat swaying at the same time. My sister sat on the stool beside me and smiled; when the last note was played I let my arms fall to my sides.

She hugged me, which I responded to with a smile and a squeeze back.

"That was lovely Edward," Esme said from across the room, I smiled a bit sheepishly at the comment.

The feeling had returned but I ignored it, until I felt a soft wind at my neck, like someone was breathing behind me. I turned, expecting one of my family but they were still in their previous positions.

* * *

**So, there it is. Any more questions ... you should know what to do. Just hit that green button, you know you want to.**

**God, I just sounded like a cheesy host, forgive me.**

**But still ... REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guess who's here in this chapter, I mean really here.**

**Well, read on if you don't know yet. If you do * - There's a star for you.**

**Sorry for my less than frequent updates.**

_I turned, expecting one of my family but they were still in their previous positions._

I walked back to my room; the day wasn't much better than the night in terms of activities. I was bored out of my mind.

I sat back on my lounge, covering my eyes with my palm and huffing in annoyance.

"Wow," I heard a small voice beside me. I jumped in surprise, no footsteps had alerted me of anyone's presence.  
I expected to see no one, thinking my mind was playing tricks on me yet again but I was wrong.

Sitting on the lounge by my legs sat the very girl I had seen earlier that day, the girl I thought, no, knew I had killed. Yet she sat there, as real as daylight.

My instincts took control and without any time in between I was perched in a crouch, my teeth bared at the girl.

Instead of any fear the girl simply smiled at my gesture, like I was a mere child bragging about a finger painting.

"You're not going to scare me again," she told me standing. I closed my eyes the words _she's not real, she's not real _repeated in my head.

I heard her light footsteps and her slightly uneven breathing but yet again no heartbeat.

I opened my eyes to stare at the illusion. "You're not mad, I'm real," she said in an amused voice.

"No you're not," I argued.

She was biting her lip to suppress from laughing, "I am."

"You can't be."

"Than you have a very good imagination," she giggled slightly. I find nothing amusing in the comment.

"If you're real, why are you here?" I asked and then added before she was about to answer, "Make it original, something I wouldn't be able to come up with."

"Two reasons, One; because I'm extremely curious as to what you are and Two; you killed me and I'm going to do anything and everything in my power to make you wish you hadn't." Her voice had turned from mocking into venomous and she glared at me emphasizing the three words.

"How," I asked, my voice emotionless.

"It shouldn't be to hard, judging by how you reacted to me simply being there," her voice held a tad bit of smugness but the resentment still emanated from her words.

"I still don't believe your real," I said, "not original at all."

"Okay then," annoyance clear in her tone. She disappeared; I whirled around, expecting to see her behind me. I stayed alert but soon heard the tap running from my bathroom. I turned to see her walking towards me holding a glass of slightly steaming water.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked already guessing the answer.

She did exactly what I expected. With a slightly confident swing in her hips she walked over to me and dumped the warm liquid over my head. I felt it run over my body and I stared back at the girl who was cocking her head to the side like she was examining me.

"You know, I actually thing you looked better dry," she said and cupped her chin.

"I bet you think you're just hilarious don't you," I said in a dry voice, not angry though. I deserved what I got.

"No, just a born smart ass," she replied with a fake smile.

"Obviously," I muttered just loud enough for her to here.

**Yes, it's short but most of the chapters are so you're just going to have to get used to it.**

**So, easter holidays are coming up and me and my family are going to the beach (*cough*YAY!!!*cough*) but the bad thing is no internet there and we'll be there for a week.**

**I know *cries* no updates so I'm going to promise I'll post at least two more chapters before Friday comes. If I don't bitchslap me to wake me up.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Told you I'd update.**

**Any way, I'm so happy with the reviews I got last chapter, 9, wow. That's half of the eviews I've gotten for High Tides in just one chapter.**

"_Obviously," I muttered just loud enough for her to here._

Two days, only two days since she had shown herself. Only two days that the girl had been following me.

Two days but it felt like far longer than that.

I had given up thinking that the girl was only a figment of my imagination; she was much too annoying for that. Even my guilty conscience would not torture me the way Isabella did.

I didn't think it was possible for her to annoy me much, I considered myself an even-tempered person but she did it.

Example A: she sang "the song that never ends" for 8 hours straight. I was clenching my jaw and grinding my teeth after just a few minutes. It only ended after that long because it seemed even ghosts could lose their voices.

Example B: Isabella decided it would be fun to poke me until her voice came back. The first few times she used her finger but after a while it was turning purple from the ramming into my stone shoulder. So then she walked off for a few seconds then returned carrying a large stone and so the poking continued.

Example C: while I was taking a shower (the only time it seemed I could escape her) she wrote in all the free pages of my diaries and scribbled girlish designs all over the margins.

Example D: When I had gone running with Emmett and Jasper (we wanted to familiarize ourselves with the forest) Isabella disappeared and reappeared five hundred meters ahead of my lying right before my feet. Since I was going so fast I was more than halfway to that mark when she appeared, I tripped over her form causing my brothers to laugh at my seemingly tripping over nothing. Isabella rose clutching her side but with a smug smile on her face and once again disappeared.

Many more schemes she had come up with, each one seemed quite childish but still drove me insane.

At this moment she was painting my walls, at first I had tried to stop her but each time I went to grab her she would poof to the other side of the room and start painting there.

Eventually I gave up, so she was painting the wall near my bed. I looked up at her, my head was previously slumped in defeat, and she was painting beautiful floral designs. I smiled at her, she looked happy enough painting there. If I tried I could imagine her still alive, doing this painting in an art class at high school.

Then she turned to me and glared, my fantasy was very short lived.

"It's no fun doing this unless it's annoying you," she blew at a strand of hair that had fallen in her face. "Hmm, I wonder," she said, pondering something, and then she started stroking her chin like a man with a beard would.

I pressed my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing; she looked at me when a quiet chuckle escaped.

"What?" she snapped, her voice was sour.

"You can be quite funny Isabella," I said cocking my head to the side and smiling.

"It's Bella," she said firmly and walked over to me.

"And what were you wondering about _Bella_," I asked, emphasizing her name.

"If this would annoy you," she said before striking the paint-covered brush through my hair.

I wasn't completely shocked; I had gotten a little bit used to these ideas.

**I know it kind of seems as if Bella is annoying him like a sister would a brother, but seriously, what else can she do? Annoying him is kind of her revenge, I know, the idea sucks but it's what I wrote so ... yeah.**

**Well you know, review for an update, if I don't get my reviews I won't update till like a week after Easter, you've been warned.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay people, last update for a while, still thinking if I should post another chapter in the next hour, if you want one review otherwise no updates :(**

_I wasn't completely shocked; I had gotten a little bit used to these ideas._

My hand rose to stroke the area Bella had painted I let it fall; the green paint was smudged onto my hands.

I shook my head and looked up at her. In an exasperated voice I asked, "Wasn't the walls enough?"

"Nope," she answered from behind me, I felt the cool strip on back and knew she had swiped the back of my shirt.

I closed my eyes; I focused on the sound of her breathing and the soft muffled pad of her feet on the carpet. I waited for the right moment; she hit me several times while I was waiting but just before I knew she would slash my face before I opened my eyes and hit the brush from her slow hands. The brush flew to the other side of the room.

I smiled at her slightly agape mouth, and then she smiled evilly at me.

I knew exactly what she was going to do and my smile fell. I ran before she had the chance to poof.

I had almost reached it when she appeared above the brush, grabbed it and swiped my arm with the soft bristles before disappearing again.

She poofed and painted me numerously while I tried to steal the brush back off her. It took several minutes but eventually I snagged the brush from Bella's fingers.

She was puffing and a gleeful smile spread across her face as I looked down at my self.

I was green; I would have thought all the brush would have come off after the first few strokes but it seemed she must have dipped it in the paint a couple of times for the was a lot of paint on my clothing and skin.

I looked back at her, my mouth hanging open as I gestured to my body. She just laughed, not a nice laugh either, it was like she was sneering at me.

I walked to my bathroom, the air in the doorway shimmered before her form appeared in the doorway, blocking my way.

"Please move," I asked quietly.

"No," she said and spread her legs so her stance was stronger.

I just pushed through her, unlike disappearing like I thought she would. She stayed strong but since I was a vampire me simply walking through pushed her down, her head hit the corner of the door.

I was immediately shocked at myself. I swooped down to her and lifted her head from the edge.

Her eyes were clamped shut, "Ow," she squeaked.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean …" my apology was cut short when she lifted her hand to my mouth. Her soft warm fingers pressed against my hard, cold ones. It scared me how good it felt.

"You-you said sorry," she whispered.

"I maybe be a cold hearted monster but that doesn't mean I am heartless," I said with a crooked smile.

"You're sorry about pushing me, but not about killing me," her voice betrayed her confusion.

"Ha," I laughed humorlessly, "not sorry. Why did you think that?" I asked her.

"Because…"

"No, Bella. I'm extremely sorry; you didn't see me after I … killed you. I was broken, I hadn't killed someone in so long, I felt so guilty and I loathed myself so much at that moment that," I sighed. "You don't need to hear the details, it's just that Bella, killing you was probably one of the biggest mistakes of my life." My words were completely honest and they echoed with the truth in them.

**Review Review Review, I need reviews or I won't update**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay, I gots reviews. The coast was good, it would have been better had the water been clearer but they had been getting rain previously so oh well *shrugs* **

**Anyways, here's your chapter. If anything sounds weird I have no beta and I don't won't to go reading my own story. If in these chapters it doesn't suit the previous ones or in future chapters don't suit these that's why. **

**So anyway, Read on .........**

_My words were completely honest and they echoed with the truth in them._

"You're sorry," she whispered again, looking down and playing with her fingers.

"Yes, Bella, I can't tell you how sorry I am," I sighed and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"The lounge is far more comfy than the floor, and what I'm going to tell you may take a while."

Her petite brow was crumpled in confusion, I had a strange urge to trace the dint it made and smooth her skin. Instead I took her small hand in mine.

"I'm sure you've figured out what I am," I said simply.

She bit her lip and released a small breath before answering, "Yes, I think."

"Tell me then."

"What?" she asked. I was sure she thought I would tell her.

"Tell me what you think I am," I demanded venomously.

My command put her off guard, or maybe it was my voice that did it. She waited a few seconds before answering, "You're a vampire." A little fear hung in her voice.

"Yes, and Bella I'm so sorry. It was the monster that I am that killed you.

"On your first day I didn't come across you, I had no reason to until biology."

"Edward, why me, why did you kill me," her voice was so small and wavered but it was laced with hatred. I knew that she was about to cry then, her eyes watered and a single glistening tear fell from one.

I wiped it away with my fingertip and stared at the drop. The liquid burned white hot on my fingertip before disappearing a second later. My mind was too preoccupied to wonder why.

"Each humans blood smells different to us and it has different appeal to different vampires."

"How do you know?" she asked, I wasn't annoyed. I would answer any question she may ask me.

"Because, I can read minds Bella," my answer was simple and to the point but it drew a gasp from her mouth.

"It seems though, that I couldn't read yours," she seemed to relax a bit but her eyes shone with the curiosity of a thousand questions that would be flowing through her head from my statement.

Before she could ask I said, "I don't know why though, I haven't come across anyone else that my ability."

"Can all vampires read minds?" she asked.

"No, I only know one other being who has a power like mine, Aro. Only a few vampires have powers though. My sister Alice can see the future and Jasper is an empath.

"Now can I finish please?" I asked when she was about to ask another question.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"As I was saying, blood smells different to other vampires and your blood…" I paused shaking my head, "I can't even describe how good you're blood smelled to me. It wasn't like you're blood just smelled good and I wanted it. No, it was like if I didn't have you I would die. I was contemplating killing everyone in the room just so I could drain you.

"But I could never do that, I hadn't killed a human for over 50 years. I only drink from animals. But you're blood, I hadn't ever smelled anything like it. In the moment that your scent assaulted my nostrils I was ready to pounce, to kill you in front of everyone no matter the cost.

"It took all my strength to stop myself from killing you before you had even walked a meter closer. I may have survived the lesson, had you not fallen.

"You're blood was exposed, I couldn't stop myself Bella, I wasn't myself anymore. I'm so sorry, so sorry, I couldn't help it, I'm sorry." The apologies flew from my mouth and I turned away from her.

"I should rot in hell for what I have done, and if that happened I wouldn't complain because I deserve it all. You could scream in my ear all day, drive me insane and I'll still deserve it because no matter what you do to me, I've done far worse to you."

**This is random so you don't have to read ....**

**My favourite things ...**

**O_o**

**(;',) Cookie**

**S:-l (BTW I can do that one eyebrow thing)**

**D:l (Yay for monobrows(no I don't have one thank god))**

**(((.(.).))) They're watching you!**

***-* Hahaha, dead**

**--- Arrows ---**

***cough* okay, excuse my akward-ness but please...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!! (I love exclamation marks)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I have just been informed on what poof means. In this story it doesn't mean ... that. In this story when I say poof, poofed or poofing means when Bella does that thing when she appears and stuff so yeah.**

**Read the authors note at the bottom, it's much more important then the last one, *chuckles at the memory***

_You could scream in my ear all day, drive me insane and I'll still deserve it because no matter what you do to me, I've done far worse to you._

"Edward," she said and stroked my arm tentatively.

"Don't, I don't deserve whatever comfort you give, I'm a monster. I should be dead by now, rotted away to my bones. I'm crime against nature."

"Edward, did you really mean what you said?"

"Every word," I sighed.

"Then I forgive you," she said softly.

"I don't deserve you're forgiveness. And I know you don't mean, I know that you still hate me for what I've done, I can hear it in your voice, see it in your eyes."

"You're right, I don't think I can ever fully forgive you, but stop beating yourself up about it. Hating yourself won't bring me back to life."

"You sound like my family," I smiled a cruel smile.

"Then they're smart."

"Why did you come?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she looked like she knew what my question was, it might have been poorly phrased but I thought the meaning portrayed itself well enough.

"Why did you come back to earth, I mean why didn't you … pass on," I felt a dull ache in my chest as I thought of her leaving, it was strange since I had only known her as the girl who tried her best to annoy me.

"I didn't choose it, when I died it was kind of like falling asleep, when I woke I was sitting in a meadow, you were there, near my grave. It was then I thought I knew why I had been sent back here, to get revenge but I quickly became aware that it wouldn't be possible.

"You were so fast, so strong. I wouldn't be able to hurt you, even if I misguided a car so it would hit you, you wouldn't get hurt. So when you first saw me, in your bathroom, when you grabbed me I had a better thought. If you could see me, hear me than I would drive you mad.

"But now, I'm not so sure about revenge. I can't make you suffer more than you are now. So, I don't know why I'm still here."

Her beautiful chocolate eyes held her longing as she stared out the window. It was at that moment I realized how beautiful Bella was.

Her long mahogany hair flowed gracefully down her back, gentle curls running through it. Her full lips were in a pout as she tried to think. Her pale skin ran smooth and warm and covered her slender physic.

I rubbed my thumb in circles over her warm hand, "Bella, look at me."

She simply turned her head in response.

I stared into the deep chocolate orbs and forced as much meaning into the words as possible, "Bella, I promise I will help you pass on. I will help you to do whatever you wish, you have access to my money, my real estate, vehicles, anything. I will try my hardest to make up for what I have done."

**Okay, I'm sad at the ammount of enthusiam that dropped with the last chapter. I got 400 less hits, 400, and only 2 reviews.**

**So today I have a challenge to all the readers to see if you really are interested in this story.**

**I want 15reviews for this chapter, 15. If I get this ammount I will post three more chapters the moment I see them.**

**I count every review, anonomous, and all. Even if one person reviews twice I'll count it.**

**So review for chapters people.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I think we reached the ammount, so guess what that means, 3 chaps, yays. Next one will be posted in, whenever the computer actually puts it up on the web.**

**FishluvsJasper (sorry if i spelt your name wrong) I'm pretty sure you brought up almost 10 reviews buy yourself.**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed as well, it really made my day.**

_I will help you to do whatever you wish, you have access to my money, my real estate, vehicles, anything. I will try my hardest to make up for what I have done._

"Was there anything that you wanted to do before you died?"

A smile graced her features, "Bungy jumping," she said sheepishly.

"Anything else?"

"Sky diving, snorkeling in the Great Barrier reef, reach the summit of Mount Everest and …" she stopped herself, I had a feeling that it was embarrassing, color spread through her cheeks. "You know, the usual stuff," she shrugged.

"Then the usual stuff it is," she smiled at my comment.

She yawned; I cocked my head as I saw the purple bruises under her eyes. "You're tired?" I asked.

"Really, why did think that?" she asked sarcastically.

"I just … didn't think a gho- … someone like you would need sleep," she was a very confusing, not human, not vampire or even a shape shifter.

"Yeah, I'm just one in a million," her voice was much quieter but the sarcasm was still clear as daylight.

"Sleep well," I whispered quietly, just loud enough for her to hear. She smiled and turned onto her side.

I picked one of my diaries from the floor and started to read her comments. After only a few lines I was already holding in laughter.

It was one of the last ones she had done and she seemed to have run out of ideas.

It read:

Dear Diary

_I'm going to tell you what happened today. I sound like a weirdo writing that. I guess it's because I am._

_I EDWARD CULLEN am I weirdo._

_Whenever I go to Wall-mart I grab clothes and chew them like a goat while saying "Bah"._

_I paint myself gold and stand completely still in the middle of a busy side path and pretend I'm a statue._

_I also get high from strawberry milkshakes._

I turned the page; it was kind of the same as the last. One page had written 'I luv, luv, luv, luv (continued a hundred and sixty-four times) MEN, written on it.

One page said I liked to slap people when they weren't looking and run away with my super-speed before they saw, that page and the next told of all the people who I had apparently slapped and what their reaction was. The last guy apparently caught me, pounded me and when I was unconscious stole my two front teeth.

Though my favorite pages were near the end, it said:

The time I went to Candy Mountain,

_I was sleeping in a meadow when suddenly two people came up to me, one was pink and one was blue._

"_Edward, Edward, wake up Edward," the blue one said._

"_What is it, is the meadow on fire?" I asked looking up at them._

"_No Edward, we found a map to Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain Edward," said the blue one._

"_Yeah Edward, we're going to Candy Mountain. Come with us Edward," said the pink._

"_Yeah Edward, it'll be an adventure, we're going on an adventure Edward," said the blue._

"_I'm just going to go back to sleep now," I said._

"_No," said the blue and did two flips in the air and landed on my back. He (at least I think the blue one was a he) started jumping on my back and the two insisted that I went with them to Candy Mountain._

_Reluctantly I agreed. Soon we were off and the two people started singing. _

"_Our first stop is over there Edward," said the blue._

_I looked up to see a huge dinosaur ahead of us._

"_Oh my god, what's that?" I asked._

"_It's a leoplierodon Edward," said the blue._

"_A magical leoplierodon, it's gonna guide our way to Candy Mountain," said the pink._

_Then the dinosaur started making sounds like it was dying._

"_It has spoken," said the blue._

"_It has told us the way," said the pink and the two started walking off._

"_It didn't say anything." I said._

_Suddenly we were on a bridge._

"_It's just over this bridge Edward, this magical bridge of hope and wonder," said the pink._

"_Is anyone else like getting covered in splinters, seriously guys we shouldn't be on this thing," I said, worried._

"_Edward, Edward, Ed-ward, Edward," said the blue._

"_I'm right here, what do you want?"_

"_Where on a bridge Edward," he replied._

_After we had crossed we came in front of a massive pile of sweets with Candy Mountain written on the top._

"_We're hear," said the blue._

"_Well what do you know, there really is a Candy Mountain."_

"_Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain you fill me with sugary goodness," sung the pink while doing 5 gravity-less flips around the sign._

"_Go inside the Candy Mountain Cave Edward."_

"_Yeah, go inside the cave, magical wonders are to behold when you enter," said the blue._

"_Yeah, thanks but no thanks I'm going to stay out here," I said._

"_But you have to enter the Candy Mountain Candy Cave Edward."_

"_All right, I'll go into the Candy Cave, this had better be good" I said and walked into the cave._

"_Goodbye Edward," said the blue._

"_Yeah, goodbye Edward."_

"_Goodbye, what?" I asked and then the entrance to the cave sealed itself. "Hey, what's going on here? Hello," the cave darkened so much I couldn't see. Then I heard footsteps and felt pain before blacking out._

_When I woke I was back in the meadow and had a huge gash in my side that had been poorly stitched up and was still bleeding lightly._

_I groaned, "Ow, what happened?" I asked though there was no one around. "I looked at my side and said angrily, "God, they stole my freaking kidney."_

I had a hand clamped over my mouth by the end of this. The next few pages seemed to be of the same kind of writing and I started reading them but stopped when I heard a soft voice call my name from the lounge.

"Yeah," I said but received no answer. I turned to see her eyes still closed. She was sleep talking.

"Edward, no, please stop," she whimpered, a pathetic frown on her forehead.

**Okay, about this chapter *sheepish smile* when I wrote this I was obsessed with Charlie the unicorn, go watch it, it is funny.**

**I realise these chapters (and probably the ones to come) are fillers, sorry but they're neccessary for them to establish a friendship (and eventually a relationship)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Something kind of happens in this chapter (Yay, not really a filler)**

**I hope you all enjoyed the stupid stuff, if not well I don't care. I write what I want when I want, okay maybe not when. I keep having to go to one of our houses and clean. Yesterday I got to use a heat gun and try and scrape some paint of the roof. Yay (sarcasm, btw my arm hurts when I type now, you're lucky you're gettin this)**

"_Edward, no please stop," she whimpered, a pathetic frown on her forehead._

"Shush, Bella, I'm not going to hurt you," I hushed her and stroked her cheek. She calmed down a little but the frown still creased her brow.

I bent down and kissed the dint, it smoothed and a small smile spread on her face. I didn't know why I did it; there were not distinct thoughts that came. It was like an instinct, but an instinct I knew I would have to learn to control.

She looked very peaceful in sleep, like her body had at the funeral. Except now she would fidget in her sleep and her chest would rise and fall with her breathing.

Before I knew it the sun was about to rise, I had been so preoccupied with watching Bella I hadn't noticed the time go by.

The sun rose over the horizon, its rays scattered over the countryside illuminating everything in its early morning glow. The clouds above were painted in reds, pinks and oranges.

The light shone through the glass wall and warmed my room. As it hit me a million specks of light shone on the surface's around me.

The specks danced on Bella's skin as I walked over to her. The beauty of the sunrise was paled in the wake of this girl.

I sat by her side stroked her hand; a tremor ran through her at my touch so I stopped. Little goose bumps showed upon her skin. It seemed she could get cold too.

I walked over to my closet and pulled a large jacket from a clothes hanger.

I laid it gently over Bella's small frame; she smiled a little at the warmth.

Seeing her smile made me smile.

Then my reasonable side caught up with me, and he just so happens to love asking questions.

_Why are you acting like this?_ I thought I didn't know but then a small little voice suggested something from the back of my mind that I would never have thought of before.

_Because you love her._

It made sense, but how could I be in love with her? And how was it possible to love someone you had killed? Or maybe the better question is how can someone you killed love you back?

I knew the answer to the last, she couldn't. She never would, she had said it herself, and she would always still hate me. And I deserved that.

The sunrays became cloaked as it ascended behind the clouds. My skin stopped sparkling and the landscape was once again enveloped in the dreary gray light.

I realized I hadn't been out of my room for a while now. I went down stairs to see my family.

"Hey loner, why'd you ditch us," Emmett said as I stepped down the stairs.

"Ditch?" I raised an eyebrow at my brother who was sitting on the coach with a wrestling match playing behind his head.

"Yeah, you ditched us for the 'lair of solitude'." His voice was mocking but his thoughts portrayed a hint of curiousness.

"I wouldn't call my room a 'lair' of any kind," I said and sat next to him. "Besides, I was only gone a couple of hours."

"So you've forgiven us?" Jasper asked.

"For what?"

"I don't know, just in the past couple of days you've been really annoyed and angry and I thought it was something to do with us. But now you're not anymore."

"No Jazz, I'm fine, seriously I was just having a bad day … days. Who's fighting?"

"The Chainsaw and the Sledge Hammer," he said, believing I was actually interested.

**Well well well, lets see what you make of that.**

**O_o Pigeon Pie!!! (that's my siggy at school, you know what I noticed, arrows don't appear so that people thingyu didn't work, damn)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Finally, the third chapter, now you all have to nug me (nug = non-gay-love) **

**So, well... nothing to say.**

"_The Chainsaw and the Sledge Hammer," he said, believing I was actually interested._

I was watching the wrestling with Emmett and Jasper, Alice and Rosalie sat beside the two. Alice was sitting in Jaspers lap with her head leaning against his shoulder. Rosalie sat beside with one hand in his and the other running through his hair, every so often she'd whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

I was jealous of my brothers and sisters; they each had found their other half while I was still alone and not whole. I wished I could have what each of them had.

I was definitely the third wheel out of the group.

I was used to this feeling though, the ache in my chest and the longing to be with someone. What I wasn't used to though was the image that flicked in my head.

I had thought about myself being with someone. But it was always a figure that was slightly blurry and changed day to day, I always imagined myself watching T.V. with my family with the female figure sitting beside me, hand in hand.

But today the female figure had changed, and become clear. I thought of myself sitting with Bella by my side.

I tried to forget it but every time I looked at either of the pairs beside me I saw myself with my Bella. But she wasn't my Bella, she could never be.

I trained my eyes on the television, and felt the urge to laugh after a few minutes. I let out a few chuckles as the Thunderstorm (the new wrestler) tried to punch the Man of Steel (his challenger) but missed dramatically.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Oh come on, that was so fake it makes Michael Jackson look like a born beauty."

"He was a good looking kid before all the plastic surgery. And this is awesome, so what if every move is planned."

"We should watch something less choreographed, like boxing."

"That's going to be planned soon to you know," Jasper informed.

"But it isn't just yet," I argued.

"There's no boxing on today, I checked the guide and I'm not changing the channel until the show is over," Emmett said sternly.

"But there's still 2 more matches," I whined.

"Well too bad."

"Ugh, I'm going to my room," I groaned.

I heard Emmett whisper 'ditcher' as I walked back up the stairs. I checked my watch; it had only been an hour and a half. I sighed but continued to walk up the stairs.

Bella still lay peacefully on the leather lounge. Her long brown hair splayed all around her head.

Her eyes still flicked beneath her lids, she was still dreaming. The corner of her lips twitched upwards then resumed its position, I was glad the dream she was having was no longer of her death.

"Edward," she whispered, "when are we going to jump?"

I chuckled; it wasn't hard to guess what she dreamt of. She continued mumbling about the extreme sports she wanted to do before she became silent. Her eyes stopped moving under her lids and her breathing became less regular.

Finally she took a large breath before opening her eyes, the traveled over her surroundings before finding me.

I stared at the deep chocolate orbs and she stared back, it was like I couldn't stop. Like an invisible force held our eyes in place. I didn't want to stop though; I could look into her eyes all day.

I broke the connection before she did and she looked down after, a beautiful pink tinge on her smooth cheeks.

**hmm, oh yeah**

**REVIEW, show that you care**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, did you like your rewards, good. I hope so, if not well, you win some you lose some.**

**If you were wondering why I did that, partly for reviews and partly because I have an idea for a new story and I really want to start it but I want to finish this one first.**

**Okay, I'm done.**

I broke the connection before she did and she looked down after, a beautiful pink tinge on her smooth cheeks.

"Good morning," I said.

Her reply was groggy and she mumbled but I guessed it was the same thing.

"Come with me to Candy Mountain Bella," I said and she looked very surprised but it faded soon.

"Oh, that," she gestured like it was nothing important, which it was, " just something from the internet. I replaced the characters."

"Really, can you show it to me?" I asked gesturing to a laptop that was placed on one of the shelves. I normally just sat it on my lap so I found no need to buy a desk for it.

"Sure, but it's basically the same as what I wrote," she tapped her temple, "I have a good memory."

I gave her a puppy dog look; her face went momentarily blank before she shook her head to wake up. "Wha-What did you want again," she said a little dreamily.

"Can you show me the video?" I said a little slowly, as if she were a child and smiled a crooked smile after it.

She quickly glared at me and turned away, I noticed her breathing was a little faster than usual. She walked/marched over to the shelf and grabbed the laptop from it's hiding hole.

Holding the laptop under her arm she walked back over to the lounge and flopped down on the soft cushions. The soft sound of beeps and gusts of air alerted me she had turned it on.

"Do you have internet?" she asked.

"No, we are completely out of it and live exactly how people did in the middle ages," too much sarcasm laced my voice. I wasn't used to using it as much as Bella seemed to be.

"Wow, a joke from Edward Cullen, I'm shocked," she brought a hand up to cover her mouth. Here was my point, sarcasm fit hand in hand with Isabella Swan.

"Well what's the password," she asked as the pop-up came up for the wireless.

"Clair-de-lune," I said and felt a little embarrassed.

"That's a nice song," she said incoherently as she typed.

"You've heard it?" I asked. It wasn't exactly the most popular song amongst teenagers these days.

"Yeah and it's nice."

Silence filled the room, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I waited and watched as the screen loaded. It didn't take long and I was glad to have the time with Bella.

Her hair was pulled to one side and a few small locks fell in front of her eyes. I longed to tuck them gently behind her ear, feel the softness.

But I held strong against my instincts and instead watched the girl beside me. She pulled up the Internet and I watched as her thin, delicate fingers typed in the URL.

She then searched it in you-tube, I laughed at the words she typed.

"Charlie the unicorn?" I asked chuckling.

"Yep, that's what it's called. It's funny, you'll see." A lot of results came in but she chose one that said 'Charlie the unicorn 1'. I noticed it had two more Charlie the unicorns from the same author.

My computer loaded the video quickly and she started playing it. It wasn't much different from the one she had written in my diary, except for a few extra lines here and there and a song that the sign on Candy Mountain sang.

The voices and pictures seemed to make it far funnier than the written script and I laughed along with Bella.

She then proceeded to show me all the sequels and even a little promo for you tube live.

The shows couldn't hold my whole attention; much more interesting was the beautiful girl beside me. Her pinks were tinged with a delicate shade of pink from the laughter, which was the sweetest melody in the world. It made me smile to see her happy.

Her eyes were watering; I guessed it was from the laughter.

It was over all to soon and I quickly looked back at the screen as she turned to face me, I didn't want her knowing I was staring at her. I had already killed her; she didn't need to think I was a creep as well.

"So…" not a question but I knew what she implied.

"It was, interesting," I said, truthfully she was far more than many hundreds of videos.

"You were laughing and smiling to, I could see it in the reflection."

"I never said it wasn't good."

"You implied it."

"How 'bout this. It was amazing and nothing in the world could hold more interest to me. I'm going to download that video and have pictures of Charlie as my desktop background and have the video as a screensaver. I might even print pictures of the blue unicorn on shirts and…" my voice held so much sarcasm it basically smothered the room.

"Okay, I get it," she interrupted, "tell me what you really think."

"Honestly I think it's like a messed up children's video and it shouldn't hold the amount of amusement that it does to adults."

"So you liked it?" she asked, a little hopefulness in her tone.

"Yes," I didn't want her to think that I thought her childish, which I didn't. I just hoped she wouldn't ask too much more since I paid little attention to the actual video.

She smiled at me. A simple gesture, nothing I should have gotten excited about. But it was Bella, so of course I did. It warmed my dead heart to see her smile and left a pang of want in the same area when she smiled at me, I gasped at her beauty and luckily it was quiet enough that she didn't hear it.

"Bella, before I got distracted I wanted to ask you something," I stated looking her square in her beautiful eyes. I wouldn't be distracted, I needed to ask, well tell her something.

**You know by now, Review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry bout the wait, but ... no excuse damn.**

**Oh well, guess what. I have new moon, yay. The preview for eclipse gave me one thing, THEY SCREWED JASPER'S HAIR AGAIN. It was good with the first movie. They also got really weird contacts for newmoon and I think eclipse. The first contacts were much better.**

**I like the wolves though.**

"_Bella, before I got distracted I wanted to ask you something," I stated looking her square in her beautiful eyes. I wouldn't be distracted, I needed to ask, well tell her something._

Her face showed her anxiousness at the intensity of my gaze. She showed a little fear and curiosity. Her face was so easy to read it.

I wanted to tell her how I felt, how I was sorry and I wanted to help her move on. I knew I had basically told her but I didn't tell her how strong those wishes were.

Most of all I wanted to tell her of my feeling towards her, I barely knew what they were myself but I wanted her to know.

But I wasn't brave enough for that; I doubted that I would ever be.

So instead of the intended questions – which I shoved into the back of my mind – I asked her about her a new subject but still of importance, "Bella, what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know how you said you wanted to bungee jump, and skydive and all of those things. I wasn't lying when I said I would do that. I'll take you where ever you want to go and help you do whatever you wish to do, it doesn't matter how much money it costs or how far away it is, I'll make it happen," I didn't use to much seriousness in my voice and I ended up sounding like a cheesy salesman.

She seemed to think so too as she cracked another smile at the end, "You sure, I have a long list. Do you have enough money?"

"Bella, I myself have enough money to send you to the moon and back 6 times or more."

My statement shocked her, it cost a lot to go to the moon, only billionaires seemed to do it, "You have that much," she dropped into a silence then a little confusion pulled down her eyebrows. "How much does you're whole family have?"

"I don't know, we have so many different bank accounts and investments that I couldn't say. No one will miss the money we use, in fact it probably won't even cause a dint."

"Wow," she paused and her gaze became glassy. She quickly shook it off and another smile graced her features, "So I can do anything."

I nodded.

"Anything at all."

"Yep."

"No matter what."

"Yes," I emphasized it so she wouldn't continue.

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise. But no going to the moon six times, that would kind of be pointless." I smiled crookedly at her.

She seemed dazed again for a moment then continued, "Dam, that's one thing off the list then," she smiled up at me and I felt another wave of guilt crash over my head.

But I shook it off, I promised myself to not break down, for my family, and now, for Bella.

Actually, I didn't know about that. If I were to break down in front of her would she laugh at me or comfort me? The former seemed much more possible but as I looked into her beautiful eyes I couldn't believe she would do that.

It was quite possible that she would simply do nothing; fade into the background or wherever she goes when she does that.

She continued, unawares of my thoughts, "Bungee jumping, definitely doing that."

**Be the good people I know you are and review**


	22. Chapter 22

**I realised that some of the beginning chapters had doubled up, sorry about that. I really don't know how that happened. Well, it should now be fixed.**

**Now about how there are so many fillers, fillers are neccessary. They establish relationships between characters and they might even have info in them that will later be useful (that is probably a rare occurance)**

**Okay, if you didn't read that read it, it's important.**

**If you did, Read on!!**

_She continued, unawares of my thoughts, "Bungee jumping, definitely doing that."_

"God, there's so much I want to do," she huffed, "could you maybe grab some paper and a pen."

"Sure, be back in a moment," I said and ran at my top speed towards Carlisle's study. I knew he wasn't there, he was off with Esme to buy some new curtains, I didn't know what was wrong with the old ones but I was thankful that he wasn't here. Too many questions. I would have to come up with answers and I didn't like lying to my father, or anyone else in my family as a matter of fact.

I arrived back at my room in less than 2 seconds. Bella seemed a little surprised by the speed then she shrugged and said, "You're going to have to tell me about that when we're traveling."

"About what?"

"Everything," she sighed. I could see curiosity burning in her eyes but she didn't ask any questions.

"Good idea, we were probably going to be bored most of the trip otherwise."

"So, where do I want to go?" she tapped the pen against her chin as she asked herself.

"I have some ideas, if you want to here them?" I added the last part incase she thought I wanted to go, not suggesting places I thought she would like.

"Have you been any where really cool?" she asked looking up from the blank sheet of paper.

"A few places …" my voice was humble, I didn't wish to brag. I recited a list of places I found interesting. Once Bella gave a little gasp and when I asked her about it she said "You can't go in there, can't you." I told her my abilities let me do most anything I wanted and then she grew more excited.

She rejected a few ideas but in the whole most were selected, though I didn't have many.

"You sure you'll have enough money for all of this?" she asked.

"Of course, I owe you that much at least."

She smiled, but like always when I mentioned her death her eyes held only anger. I was happy that it was slowly dying down though. Her hate didn't burn me with guilt as it had done before.

It still stung to know that I'd hurt her but now I knew I was helping her to pass on I felt a little better. Little meaning a very, very minute amount.

"So, to which one first?" I asked to distract my mind.

"Well, it's winter here so let's go to Australia first."

"Hmm, I miss the sun, it will be nice to feel it's warm embrace once again," I sighed.

"You'll have to tell me that too," she added.

"What?"

"Why you can't go in the sun, I'm guessing it doesn't burn you by what you just told me."

"I can't describe it, I'll have to show you."

"Can't you show me now," she whined.

I gestured to the window; the landscape was still covered in the dreary light that shone through the clouds.

"Give me a clue then," she demanded and crossed her arms. I fought the urge to laugh.

"Nope," I said hearing the smile in my voice.

She huffed and turned her back to me.

"It won't work, I won't tell you," I said teasingly.

"Then I won't talk to you until then."

**I'm really happy, I reached 100 reviews, yays. Thanks for contributing, now lets get to 200 (nah, jus kidding)**


	23. Chapter 23

**No one really saw the last chapter, damn. oh well, then I'll just update again. **

**I'm sleepy, I have to wake up early to catch a bus to a netball carnival.**

**So here's your chapter,**

"_Then I won't talk to you until then."_

I laughed at her, and she frowned and stuck her tongue out at me, causing me to just laugh harder.

I walked over to her and tried to move within her line of sight but she just turned at all of my attempts.

"Bella," I tried but her lips stayed firmly sealed, "Bella, look at me." She shook her head and her long brown her waved.

"Bella," I placed my hand on her shoulder, she tried to shake it loose but I wouldn't budge. I turned her so she fully faced me.

"Bella, don't be childish, I will show you. I just want it to be a surprise." I smiled at her and she looked dazed as she stared into my eyes.

It was then I noticed the small proximity, I was just inches from her body and could smell her sweet scent that no longer burned my throat. Her brown eyes held my gaze; I felt I couldn't look away.

I still held her shoulder and the touch sent electricity through me. Though I wasn't looking I knew how close her lips would be, all I would have to do was bend down.

_No,_ a voice yelled in my head, the distraction was enough for me to break my gaze.

Bella was staring at her hands while she intertwined her fingers, her hair was covering most of her face but I could see the pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Promise you'll show me," her voice was loud, or was it that it had only been quiet before. The latter seemed more suitable.

My mood fell, I guessed a part of me wished she were blushing because she liked me, but that would never happen. Surely she was only embarrassed because of her immaturity.

"I promise, I don't think I'd be able to avoid you seeing anyway." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Is that part of being a … on of you?" she asked.

"What?" she seemed to ask many questions like this, half-formed.

"Your beauty," she asked again, pink once again tinged her cheeks. It was such a beautiful colour. I wanted touch her cheek, I wanted to feel if it made it warmer.

I smothered that thought and gasped I mock-horror, "I am male – I shouldn't be beautiful – I should be handsome."

She glared at me, saying _you know that's not what I meant _through her eyes.

"Yes, it comes when you're changed. Your features are made perfect." I answered.

"I do have some questions about that, but I'm not asking them yet," the curiosity burned behind her eyes.

"Why," I asked.

She tilted her head up to stare at the ceiling, "No real reason, I just thought there would be little to say when we're traveling."

"You've said that before, I think, or was it me?"

"I don't know, I can't remember," she sighed. "When can we leave?"

"As soon as you wish."

"Tomorrow…" the statement sounded much like a question.

"Tomorrow," I agreed.

That's when I heard a gasp come from downstairs and a pair of muffled footsteps running with vampire speed up the stairs.

Seconds later the small pixie stood in my doorway with a look of pure shock on her face.

**Zzzzzzz *shakes head* Oh, your done already, well then**

**Review *yawns***


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is a chapter for you all, hope you enjoy it. I've enjoyed seeing reviews, duh, what writer doesn't. **

**I looked at the story stats and was like OMG, 111 reviews, creepy, then it changed to 112 so I'm really happy. I never thought I'd get over a hundred reviews.**

**So I'm postponing an english assignment to give you guys this but I'll be working on it soon, meaning as soon as this has posted.**

_Seconds later the small pixie stood in my doorway with a look of pure shock on her face._

Her eyes were trained on the girl beside me. I could tell her mouth hung agape even though her small hand was covering her mouth.

I turned to Bella and saw her panicking. She shot me an apologetic look before fading into oblivion. I could tell she had gone for my instincts told me no one was watching.

"Edward," she whispered. Jasper appeared beside her.

"What happened?" he asked Alice and stared at me for answers.

"Nothing, I was just considering pulling a prank on Alice. I guess you must have seen hey Ali," I directed the last part to Alice and stared hard into her eyes.

_I don't want to lie to him Edward, _she thought.

I gave her a quick pleading look and hoped Jasper wouldn't see, or notice my change of emotions.

"Yeah, he was going hide my makeup. You wouldn't let him do that would you," she lied without stumbling or pausing. Her pleading look into his eyes looked real enough.

"Of course not Ali, he wouldn't dare unless he wanted a super wedgie," he replied. His thoughts showed no detection of our lying, I held in a sigh of relief.

"I love you Jasper," she said and kissed him passionately, I covered my eyes and heard Jasper chuckle when he saw the gesture.

It wasn't just a kiss; Alice was manipulating him so he would do her will. She broke free before he wanted and Jasper pouted slightly.

"We have all night honey. I want to talk to Edward now, remind him why he's not to mess with me." Her voice was menacing for the last part and I fought the urge to laugh, the pixie was trying – and failing – to sound scary.

"I'm glad we do, just be quick," he said and as he walked they kept one hand intertwined until the distance forced them to let go of each other.

Alice smiled at his retreating figure then turned back to me. The smiled dropped and the shock returned.

"Edward, who… what was that?" she gasped quietly so none of the others would hear.

"Alice, thank you." I looked into her eyes and pleaded with them and my words, "You're going to think I'm crazy, insane. Actually, I might be. I've been around so long I'm not sure anymore."

"Edward …"

"Yeah, I know, stick to the point," I tapped my temple to show I had read it from her mind. "Alice, you can't tell anyone what I tell you, not Jasper, not anyone, understood?" I commanded more than asked.

She nodded and I moved closer so I could drop my voice even lower, I didn't want to chance the others hearing.

"That was Isabella," sincerity poured from my voice.

"That's not possible," she whispered more quietly, like she was saying it to herself.

"It is, Alice. She's a ghost."

"Ghosts don't exist Edward," she sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

"Neither do vampires, or werewolves."

"Edward …"

"No," I interrupted, "whatever you're going to say is wrong. She was here, still here just not _here _here. Listen Alice, I don't know how or why but she hasn't moved on. I'm going to help her Alice if it's the last thing I do."

**Review, *runs off to work on assignment***


	25. Chapter 25

**I realise that some of the ideas may repeat themselves alot through this story, sorry about this but I need to repeat them.**

**Thanks all for reviewing, keep it up. It make me so happy.**

"_No," I interrupted, "whatever you're going to say is wrong. She was here, still here just not here here. Listen Alice, I don't know how or why but she hasn't moved on. I'm going to help her Alice if it's the last thing I do."_

She stared at me, just stared. Her gaze never moved from my eyes, her mouth still hung open. I resisted the urge to tell her she'd catch flies.

After about ten minutes I was getting annoyed. Her mind kept reeling the information I'd given her against her own beliefs and every few seconds she'd return to the memory of seeing Isabella sitting beside me right before her eyes and then vanishing.

Finally I'd had enough, "Alice, Jasper will get suspicious. Go, think about whatever, and come back later."

She turned as if in a daze though her feet stayed planted on the ground, I gave her a nudge and she walked.

I sighed and buried my head in my hands; my sister thought I was insane. I was sure of it.

I stayed like that for who knows how long, and then I felt a slight change in the atmosphere. It felt, how could I describe it, like the air itself was shimmering. Then a small gust of air was pushed into my face as Bella appeared beside me.

"Edward," she whispered uncertainly. I opened my eyes but didn't turn; it showed I was listening at least.

Then a small, warm hand rested on my shoulder, not enough to cause the electricity but enough to make me feel happier, warmer.

She was comforting me; I smiled and turned to her. "Bella, it's okay. Nothings wrong."

"I'm sorry I left you," she whispered.

"Don't be, she knows now. I just don't think she believes."

"She knows," she gasped.

"I had to tell her. Don't worry, she won't tell anyone."

She exhaled a sigh of relief.

Curiosity burned in me and I couldn't stop myself, "How could she see you?"

"I don't know. I only let you see and hear me. Otherwise I'm sure they would all have been up here when I was singing," she smiled at the memory and I cringed.

"Any ideas?"

"One, are you really close to Alice?"

"Probably closer than any other family member."

"It could be that then, I choose who can see and hear me, and I choose when they can. I guess if two people were very close they'd be able to see me as well, maybe. But only sometimes I think, because she would have heard the song as well."

Bella then blushed, "What," I asked.

"Um… it may be … I have –um- maybe it's because."

"Today maybe," I teased.

"It might be because I was thinking kind of fondly of you," her blush increased and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"I'm glad you think fondly of me," I said in an up-tight voice.

She threw a pillow at me, "I meant that I think you're nice and I like you a little bit. Your like a good friend."

How I wished we could be more than that but if she thought of me as I friend I'd take it. It was far better than being hated.

"Friends?" I asked, holding out my hand.

She took and smiled, "Friends," she agreed. It may have just been me but I thought I saw some regret in her eyes.

**Your all wonderful people for continueing to follow this story, I know I can be annoying and erratic with my updating. I realize how enduring it must be to put up with me and I'm so happy with everyone who has kept by me.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm going on camp tomorrow, yay. Sorry I haven't been updating, went to the beach for Anzac day. Made me sniffly at the morning service (didn't wake up in time for the dawn service)**

**In honour of all that died in wars let us have a minutes silence**

***minutes silence***

**Thanks, anyway I won't be here for about a week, soz. **

**Here's the chapter if you've bothered reading this far into the A/N**

_She took and smiled, "Friends," she agreed. It may have just been me but I thought I saw some regret in her eyes._

Bella slept soundly on the couch, a small smile tilted the edges of her lips. I sighed at her beauty; I'd never seen a more beautiful creature.

Rosalie was perfect, drop-dead-gorgeous in fact but even she couldn't hold a candle to Bella. It wasn't super-model beauty, or perfect features and proportions that held my eye.

It was herself.

Everything was so distinctly her that it melted my cold, un-beating heart. Her eyes fit so well with her soul, deep and caring. Her skin, pale and pure. Her full lips and her heart shaped head. It all suited her wonderful self.

She seemed in deep sleep. I moved from my position – I was leaning against the doorframe – to her side.

I let my hand do what it yearned, whether that be to stroke her cheek or tuck a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

The electric current flowed through my fingertips, but it was subtle, just a sweet sensation in the back of my mind.

I marveled at the warmth and softness of her skin, so much softer and warmer than my own.

Bella shivered slightly at my touch but didn't as I continued. If I didn't know better I'd say she was smiling in unconsciousness.

I heard the patter of feet outside in the landing before my sister was standing beside me.

It was almost sunrise and she had stopped her 'activities'.

She looked at me with fright, her eyes were more glassy than usual and I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame.

"Edward, tell me what happened. I don't want to be crazy, I'm not insane," she almost sobbed but held it back.

She turned her head and saw Bella sleeping, her body stiffened and a blank look spread across her face. Her thoughts murmured louder in the back of my brain but I didn't look into them, she deserved privacy.

"Is that her?" she whispered so low that if I was a meter away I doubted I would hear.

I nodded and she took a hesitant step forward.

Her mental voice broke through my barriers and said, _Edward, is she dangerous?_

"I don't think so," I spoke the truth though I doubted she could ever hurt me, physically at least. A part of me thought that when she moved on I would be in pain.

Alice walked quietly and kneeled down beside the couch so she could look at Bella, her eyes inspected her thoroughly with out emotion.

Then she cautiously moved a hand to Bella's cheek, when she touched it she flinched but tried again.

She wondered how she was solid yet disappeared not 12 hours ago.

"I don't know much about that either," I whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

_What are you going to do? _Her thoughts implied the meaning so I was quick to answer.

"I'm going to help her move on, I took away her life. It's the least I can do." I sighed.

"I want to help you," her voice was proud but still quiet.

"No Alice, stay with Jasper. And no, he can't come with us, I'd prefer fewer people know," I added the last part because of her thoughts.

"Then I'll help you another way, I'm going to pack for you, you've no sense of what you should wear," she gave my outfit a once over to prove the point.

"I've already packed, we're leaving as soon as she wakes," I told her.

"But … then I'll explain to the family why you're gone," she told me.

"I can tell them," I argued.

"No Edward, you can't leave Esme, it'll break her heart to see you go and you don't want to see her. I'll explain when you're gone."

Her idea was reasonable and before I knew it I was agreeing because a vision then came to her.

**(The vision, Edward's reading her mind)**

_Alice stood in front of my family, they all looked a little shocked or sad._

_Esme's face was the worst; it almost pained me to see._

"_You all know Edward's gone then," Alice's statement was replied to with mumbles of yes or nodding. "Edward wanted me to tell you why. He doesn't hate us or anything like that. ' We didn't do anything wrong,' he told me. He just wants some time to be himself, a couple of months not pretending to be something he's not. He wants to see the sunshine, run his fastest and hunt new creatures."_

"_We could have come," Emmett interrupted._

"_He also wanted some time to himself, he said vampires are usually unsocial creatures. He also would like to have a clear head … especially at night."_

_Emmett sniggered. _

_Esme still looked sad but less then before, or maybe the same amount but she was wearing a strong expression. "If he wants that then I'll let him, he did say he'd come home," she was slightly less firm in the last part._

"_Once he's done he'll come running home," Alice assured her._

**(End of vision)**

"Thank you Alice," I said gratefully.

"You're welcome, also …" she threw me a large spray can, "you'll need that for Australia. You're going to be in the sun around humans sometime."

"I'm guessing you saw me in Australia when you ran up here and saw Bella then?"

"Of course brother, I'm looking out for you," I smiled at her comment. She truly was my favourite sister.

**Review mylovely readers, each one is like a gift (did I mention it was my birthday tomorrow. Yay!! I get to spend it on a bus *sarcasm***


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, I'm bored so I'm updating again. Yay for bored writers.**

"_Of course brother, I'm looking out for you," I smiled at her comment. She truly was my favourite sister._

I was in the Volvo, Bella in the passenger seat. My driving was fast but I knew we still had some time before we reached the airport.

My heart ached for my family, I was leaving them again and this time I had far more siblings to abandon.

I had left before the others descended from their rooms. Jasper was the only one I had to worry about and he was 'distracted' by my sister while I ran for it.

Bella sat staring out the window, watching the green forests fly by. I was doing this for her; I had to repeat those words in my head. I couldn't go back now. I had to do this.

Bella turned her head and noticed my expression, "You don't have to do this you know," she whispered.

"I do," I said sharply and sternly. "I'll get better, I just hate disappointing my mother. I'll be fine when I'm on the plane."

"Thanks," she was about to turn but I needed a distraction.

"Can I ask some things?" I asked.

"Shoot"

"That disappearing and reappearing and being seen by people and not seen and all that," it wasn't really a question but she got the idea.

"I'll just tell you all I know, I haven't ever met another ghost. I can't compare myself to them and find out truths and stuff. It'll all be my own idea or thoughts on the matter."

"That's okay," I didn't mind if it wasn't completely factual. I just needed an outline.

"I am solid as you know, only when I disappear am I not. I can only stay in that nonsolid form for about a second. Staying longer exhausts me.

"I can choose who can see and hear me though and it doesn't wear me out being seen by one person. I just need to know what they look like and if I concentrate I can make that person see or not see me.

"I can also poof while holding something but only small things, I couldn't do it while holding you for example. I also can't poof to somewhere I haven't seen before or that is over three kilometers away from me."

"Still no idea of how Alice could see you?"

"None that I haven't told you."

"What about the sleeping thing, you aren't alive so why should you need sleep?"

"I get tired like someone alive but I don't need it as much as them. I also don't need to breathe as much but if I don't I get really tired, it's like the air is my energy source.

"I can also eat, but I don't need it. Food is like having a cashmere sweater to me, a luxury but not a necessity. I found this out when I was following you; I grabbed a blueberry out of habit and ate it. Having it inside me is like carrying something. It makes it harder to poof.

"After about a day the berry wasn't in my system anymore, I knew because I could feel it whenever I poofed. It was strange since I hadn't … you know. I guess that was my body's way of digesting."

"So, is that a hint?"

"About what?" she said innocently, I could pick up the fakeness.

"Do you want to food on the trip?"

She blushed.

"I take that as a yes, don't worry. You won't go hungry with me around."

"I'm never hungry."

"It's a figure of speech Bella," I smiled at her and her breathing became slightly more erratic.

**Review, it's still my birthday in, about three hours**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hmm, well camp was fun, and yeah, any questions about it you can pm me or well not, Whatever**

* * *

"_It's a figure of speech Bella," I smiled at her and her breathing became slightly more erratic._

"Hello, I booked a flight yesterday, to Brisbane," I smiled at the attendant behind the counter. We were at the airport in Seattle and Bella stood unnoticed beside me.

I had booked two seats and was hoping to fluster the girl behind the counter enough for her not to notice. So far it was working.

She was probably early twenties, I doubted she was older than twenty-five but was certainly more than twenty.

_What was I supposed to do again … _her thoughts were jumbled as I smiled crookedly at her.

She blushed as she searched through some draws for our tickets. She looked curiously at the two tickets.

I reached for them and kept smiling at her, I gazed intensely into her eyes and asked, "Hey, maybe when I come back we could catch up?"

She looked shocked, while she was still blanked out I grabbed the tickets and with another dazzling smile said, "Thanks darling, see you soon."

I hoped she wouldn't realize too soon that I hadn't given her any details about that subject.

Bella's face was amusing, she seemed torn between curiousness, amusement and … jealousy. I didn't have time to ponder the last part because she then slapped me.

"You know that's not fair, you shouldn't do that to girls," she chastised.

"Do what," I said innocently while not looking at her or moving my lips much. If I just talked normally it would seem I was talking to nothing, not a good thing to do around other people.

"You know, urgh," she growled, " dazzle people."

"I dazzle people," I scoffed at the word and looked in the direction of a poster she had been staring at. It was of a silver and diamond Rolex with '_simply dazzling_' on the side.

Then a strange thought came to me, did I dazzle her. Was that why she had blanked previously, she didn't react the same way other women did when I dazzled them but I supposed it was along the same principle.

I still needed to know for sure, "Do I dazzle you?"

"Sometimes," she whispered and blushed.

I smiled cockily and my stride lengthened a little.

"Hey, don't go getting a bid ego mister," she said teasingly.

I turned to and gave her a crooked smile and gazed intensely into her eyes. She blushed and turned away again.

"It works, score one for Edward," I didn't bother not moving my lips; I said it quite loudly too. That and the smiling at nothing probably were the reasons why everyone's thoughts were screaming _CRAZY_.

Bella poked her tongue out at me and disappeared. In quick succession she appeared but with her legs wrapped around my torso and her hands covering my eyes.

The worst part was I couldn't shake her off without looking completely insane. I walked around the airport blind, hoping I was going in the right direction to the gate.

"Score one for Bella," she whispered in my ear, her breath gave me tingles and I became extremely aware of her position.

Desperate to distance myself I fake tripped on my own foot. I fell dramatically in front of everyone and positioned my arms so I wouldn't crush Bella in my descent.

She let go of my eyes in shock. When I hit the ground I grabbed onto her arms and pinned her to the floor so she couldn't grab onto me again. I then lifted myself from the ground.

I walked back towards the gate grinning, Bella soon joined me.

"Edward two, Bella one," I said proudly.

**The nonsense that appears in my head, silly hey.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey, here's a nice little awkward chapter for you all, who doesn't like awkwardness.**

"_Edward two, Bella one," I said proudly._

I was sitting in one of the chairs in the airport, listening to the people around me. Many were tourists, with brochures and leaflets hanging out of their carry-on luggage. Some others were chatting excitedly; I guessed they were going home.

I heard many different accents but made little from it, Australia was a land of many cultures.

Bella moaned beside me, "How much longer."

I was about to answer when a monotonous voice-over lady said, "Gate 14 Flight 776 to Brisbane now ready for boarding, Gate 14 Flight 776 now reading for boarding, thank you."

"I guess that answers your question." I smiled at her before standing, I held out my arm. She took it and I pulled her from her seat.

I heard giggling behind me and saw a bunch of middle-aged women staring at me.

"Public place Edward, no acts of chivalry to a patch of air," Bella whispered beside me.

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at her like a four year old.

First class started boarding and I walked to the line.

"Edward, what are you doing, that's first class?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Yeah, we're first class too," I whispered, checking if anyone noticed.

"Really," she asked.

"Yes, now hurry up."

I shuffled as the line progressed. There were a lot of first class flyers for this flight, I wondered if there was some kind of meeting being held.

I smiled at the hostesses who had anything to do with my tickets, better to not have the questions asked in the first place.

We were soon on the plane and filing down the aisles towards our seats. The seats were slowly being filled from the back forwards. Bella walked ahead of me so no one would try to walk through the gap she occupied.

Our seats were in the middle; Bella had the window seat.

She stumbled as she tried to squeeze in between the seats; I chuckled lightly as she had to steady herself on the armrest.

I sat down without trouble and smiled cockily at her to which she responded with a childish hand gesture.

"Um… excuse me," came a shy voice from behind me. I turned to see a mid-forty year old lady looking through Bella, to the seat she rested on.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

Her breath hitched as she took me in, it didn't matter what age they were, it was all the same.

"Uh… sorry but… that-that's my s-seat," she stammered pointing to where Bella sat.

I was confused, I had defiantly booked Bella's seat, I turned to her and she looked confused as well as annoyed as she gazed accusingly at me.

I didn't want to say that I had booked two seats and was insisting that she wouldn't sit there for that very reason. She would think I just didn't want her to sit by me.

Somewhat grudgingly I smiled at her and said, "Sorry, _I'll _get up so you can pass." I accentuated the 'I'll' so hopefully Bella would move. As I stood Bella appeared by my side.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked and looked about the plane, there was no spare seats.

"Check the second class," I whispered barely moving my lips, it came out quiet and muffled but Bella must have heard for she poofed then appeared shaking her head a couple of seconds later.

"You could sit in my seat," I suggested in the same manner of speaking as I had before.

"Yeah, so the air can occupy the space while you stand, no," her sarcasm would have made me smile had I not been thinking of ways to get around this.

"Sit on my lap," I whispered.

"You can't be serious," I cringed at the volume of her voice but no one else heard.

"I can make it comfortable," I said as I sat down.

"No" her refusal was blunt but I heard a little bit of indecisiveness in her voice.

The plane's engine started running, the hum filled the room before the safety video's commentator started talking.

Bella still stayed standing and continued when the plane started taxiing down the runway. As the plane sped up Bella started losing balance before finally falling over moments before take off.

The sat on my lap and huffed.

I adjusted myself so she would be comfortable. "Better?" I asked.

"I hate to say this but it's probably better than the seat," I could hear the smile in her voice as she said this.

"Good, because the flight will be rather long."

And it was, full of uncomfortable silences and awkward moments. Bella instructed me on which movies to select so she could watch them. Half way through the first movie Bella's tense muscles started to relax and by the end of the second Bella was leaning heavily into me.

I enjoyed the contact, whether it was forced upon us or not. I inhaled deeply with each breath, trying to burn her scent into my mind. I was glad the smell of it no longer triggered my thirst. I liked how her warm body melted into mine. I wished she felt the same.

It was funny every time a hostess came to us how Bella would react. She'd stare up at them like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't, blush always tinged her cheeks at these times.

While we were like this I could easily imagine that she felt the same way I did about her. I let my mind wonder for the majority of the flight.

One time we were offered lunch. I managed to find a way to make it look like I ate the meal while it was actually Bella who ate it. She told me it tasted good and how she missed the taste of food. The long time without eating made her forget about the need. I promised she would be fed whatever she liked on the trip, to which she smiled and asked me to order a coke.

The flight was over to soon for my liking and Bella stood as quickly as possible, blushing of course. I missed the feeling of her body on mine and then chastised myself for feeling that way; it would never, could never be like that between us.

**So, a little longer.**

**Review if you want more chapters.**

**Answer this in a review if you want.**

**Why isn't Santa coming down you're chimney this year? The funniest or most creative wins.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello, soz for the late update, I was reading the house of night series (I really want to read the fourth one but it's currently borowed out, damn) it's a cool series.**

**I hate Loren, am iffish with Erik and love Heath.**

**So enough of my ranting, on with the chap (Important A/N at bottom)**

_I missed the feeling of her body on mine and then chastised myself for feeling that way; it would never, could never be like that between us._

Bella stumbled through the airport; I tried not to smile as she managed to trip on a perfectly flat surface.

It seemed I didn't conceal it well for Bella glared at me before yelling, "I can't help it. I was sitting still for like a month and now my legs are dead!"

I cringed at the choice of words, luckily she didn't notice so I quickly added, "It wasn't that long and you know it."

"It felt like that to me, remember I didn't have a comfortable chair to sit on."

"What, I wasn't a comfortable enough chair. I'm insulted," I mock gasped.

"Ha ha ha, funny, I got a stitch from not laughing," sarcasm laced her voice.** (A/N like you couldn't tell)**

I ignored her jibe and lengthened my stride so she had to jog to keep up. Which, of course, caused her to become clumsier. Right when she reached my side she fell, acting on instinct I grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"Bella, be careful," I sighed. She raised an eyebrow at me. I smirked before I added, "I don't want to have to keep picking up the slack."

"You know, you should leave the jokes to me, I'm much better at it," she smiled smugly then groaned. "Great, I hate lines." The line up to get your passport stamped was ahead. **(A/N I completely forgot what happens when you go to airports, the last plane I took out of the country was more than a year ago. I know … I have such a good memory *sheepish smile*)**

"You know, that can be fixed easily," I smiled and joined the line. It wasn't that long, easy to get past. "Poof over to the other side," I whispered in her ear and pointed through the glass doors about five meters away (which was about a hundred people in the line.)

She shivered but complied nonetheless. When the line started to shuffle forward I ran in front of someone who was looking the other way, I moved so quickly I doubted anyone would notice the movement. The man looked at me confusedly for a second before shrugging it off. I smiled and repeated the process a couple of times until I was three people from the front of the line.

The guy behind the desk was about twenty, he looked a little like he was starting weight lifting but the muscles weren't prominent, as I stepped to his counter he sized me up.

_I'm much hotter than that dude,_ his thoughts were completely self-centered and I fought the urge to laugh at him.

Bella smiled at me as I came through the door, I almost stopped, and I felt light headed.

"That was cool Cullen," she turned and walked with me to the doors, "now where to?"

"The car hire," I had booked us one of the only good cars there, a Ferrari of course. Porsche's are just jazzed up volts wagon beetles.

_**At the Car Hire**_

"You can't be serious," Bella stared at the car then back at me for the fifth time.

And I answered for the fifth time, "I'm serious."

"It's not that I don't like them but only show offs and people who speed would buy them."

"Well I happen to be both," I pressed the button on the keys and the car beeped.

"Speeding is wrong, my Dad's a cop you know," she chastised me.

"What, you're going to ring him and tell him to arrest me?"

Bella looked at the ground, her eyes watering, she sniffed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean …"

Bella quickly interrupted, "Just drive Edward, please." Her voice was cold and hard, she climbed swiftly into the back, where her eyes weren't visible.

I followed suit, guilt wrenched my body as I heard her quietly sobbing into the leather seats.

I thanked the heavens that I had booked a hotel close to the airport, or at least not hours of driving away. My foot edged down on the pedal in anticipation for the drive to be over, I weaved between cars on the streets and was surprised at how no one beeped at me. Of course the drivers thoughts were slightly annoyed but they held back their irritation.

As we started driving through the city the buildings grew higher, high rises stretched to the sky. It was such a welcome change to the houses and old shops that had always been in the places I stayed.

**(Not to readers, this building doesn't exist, at least I think, I don't pay much attention when I'm in Brisbane)**

I searched through the maze for our hotel, the picture had shown a high rise, which reflected the world around it through its tinted windows, the walls were black to suit the colour scheme. A sign sat half way up which read 'Rivers Edge' in white block print. It was so named for it had a view of the river; I doubted the lower floors had that view though.

With my sight it wasn't hard to find, soon its tall shadow enveloped the car.

"Bella," I whispered uncertainly, "Bella we're here."

I heard the faint pad as she moved about on the leather seats. "What's the time?" she yawned; I cringed at the croakiness of her voice.

"Ten," I replied without emotion. I didn't which to hurt her more today.

"Really, I didn't think the flight took that long?"

"Ten a.m. Friday."

"Really, wow, I missed a whole night's sleep," I could hear the grogginess of her voice.

"You can sleep today," I offered.

"No, that would make me want to sleep tomorrow at day as well, I'll wait."

"Okay, whatever you want," I held no emotion in my tone and hoped Bella wouldn't think that I thought she was annoying me.

"Does this place have a pool?" she asked.

"You'll just have to see," was my cryptic reply. Even though it basically just answered her question.

"Yay!"

"Why are you excited?"

"I miss the water, I lived in a desert and then an iceberg where no one would want to swim."

She stepped out of the car, strange, I thought she would have just poofed outside. She wiped a hand over her forehead, mimicking wiping sweat from her brow. "I forgot what it's like to feel heat," she smiled.

**So, how did you like it? Tell me.**

**I have a long chapter ready for the next time, if I can get 20 reviews I'll post it, if not I'll cut it off half way (I know, I'm mean)**

**So get reviewing whether it just be a O_o or a long comment, I don't mind, I love them all.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I thought someone might have wanted a longer chapter, guess not. Oh well then, you just get this, it's half the length of what it was going to be but since barely anyone reviewed this is what you get.**

"_I forgot what it's like to feel heat," she smiled._

The motel room was nice, a little like Esme's design except not as perfected. The walls were painted with a white-brown texture paint that made all the walls spiky. The roof was white as were the sheets of the queen-sized bed, the blanket on top was a dark brown brimmed with light brown.

There was a 42" plasma TV in one corner, which had a three-person light brown leather, couch. The room was large enough that it didn't affect the space.

In the next room there was a small bench that held a tap and a jug with various coffees and teas beside it in a wooden rack. There was a cutlery draw and under it a mini fridge with a clear door that showed the drinks it had been stocked with, the drinks that are added to the tab if you drink.

There was an oven with four oven coils on it's top. No microwave though.

Bella gasped, it had taken her slow eyes longer to evaluate the room than it did mine. She smiled and looked up at me, "Thank you."

"Your welcome, but you haven't seen the best part," I grabbed her hand before she could protest; she stiffened but followed me nonetheless.

I led her out to the balcony, a privilege only the top 5 levels had. The windows were tinted so greatly that a human wouldn't be able to see the outside properly. A fact I was counting on, I wanted Bella to be surprised. Living in a desert and a forest she wouldn't be used to large cities. **(A/N I don't know if phoenix is a sky-scraper city so forgive me if I'm wrong)**

"Go outside, tell me what you see," I urged her. It was almost mid-day, not a good time for me to be standing out in the open. She looked at me puzzled before opening the door; I flitted back away from the rays of light that shone through the gap.

She walked through the door and I smiled at her gasp, she leaned over the edge of the railing to stare first at the large gray buildings and then at the blue waters of the Brisbane River. Then she turned her gaze onto the hundreds of apartment blocks and houses over the closest suburban areas. She sighed as she came back in.

"Edward, it's great. And it does have a pool, I'm going to go swimming," she looked around then smacked a hand to her forehead. "I don't have any clothes."

"Yes you do, Alice packed for you," I opened the larger of the two bags, the one that was hers.

She crouched beside me and flitted through the neatly packed items, she held up a pair of swimmers **(I may end up calling them togs every once and a while, togs are swimmers, that's just what I call (and probably a bunch of other Australians) them, remember) **"Bikinis," she stated and raised one eyebrow. Then she stared at the dangly piece of fabric and shuddered.

I laughed at her expression, "You don't have to wear them, and Alice doesn't know your preferences so I'm sure she packed a one piece somewhere." It didn't take long to find a pair; they were black with pink trimming.

"Okay, I'll change in the bathroom," she stood and angled towards the bathroom before I tapped her shoulder.

"Don't, change in here. I actually need that room for a moment."

She shrugged. At vampire speed I unzipped my bag and grabbed one of the many spray can bottles from my bag, I whisked into the bathroom and shut the door. I hoped I was fast enough for Bella not to see the bottle, she seemed a little faster than a human from memory of the paint fight.

I heard Bella exit, she opened the door and walked down to the escalator, I heard the beep of the door arriving and the faint whoosh as the doors opened and closed, then the smooth sound as the escalator made it's descent down to the 5th floor, where the pool was situated.

I shook the bottle and stripped down. I grabbed a plastic hair bag **(you know one of those things that grannies where to cover their hair when they take showers)** and sprayed a thin layer of the liquid all over my body. It was just a shade darker than my actual skin tone, much like Bella's in fact.

The stuff felt strange, I could feel it residing on my skin. I washed the liquid out of my eyelashes while I waited for it to dry. It dried in 5 minutes and became almost like a second skin, I barely felt it even with my heightened senses.

I slipped on a pair of board shorts **(Do the Americans call them trunks? I've no idea) **and a loose T-shirt, which had many different paint splatters as the design, a beach towel, and grabbed the key card to the apartment and walked down the hallway to the elevator.

I hesitated before pressing the button and looked about me. It was the 14th floor; surely no one would be going down the stairs.

I walked down the skinnier way that lead to the fire escape; I opened the door and sniffed as well as listened for anybody.

_No one, good, _I thought.

I survey the staircase, cement, tough and durable, good. There was a slight gap in between where the handrail would meet the one under it, good enough.

I then jumped from the stairs to the wall opposite and mid-air twisted and launched myself downward to the next stretch of wall, I laughed at the rail that missed my side by a couple of inches.

At this wall I angled my push to send me straight at the next handrail that I grabbed onto and flipped myself at it's wall and launched myself from that wall, belly up, to the next.

I continued doing this until I reached the 5th floor, I smiled as I looked up; nine levels above, to my floor, the second highest up.

I smoothed my wind, ruffled hair and walked through the hall, there was a larger area in this layer for there was also a gym and patio-ish area. Garden's grew beside the red brick path that led to the pool, splashes of water that had not yet evaporated.

Metal fencing surrounded the pool; the gate was tall enough that a small child wouldn't be able to open without help.

I scanned the area as I walked through the pool and found Bella sitting on a plastic chair by the poolside, away from the people. I stiffened slightly at the sight of her in the bathing suit; it showed her long legs and clung to her curves. **(A/N, I'm not a guy so I don't know what they see in girls)**

She had her eyes closed and was basking in the warm sunlight, something I wished to do as much as her. It was great to finally feel it's warm embrace in public once again.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Edward," she sat up abruptly and rubbed her eyes, they were puffy from lack of sleep. "What are you doing out here," she looked up at the sky and shielded her eyes, then she pointed upward, "the sun."

"Yeah, it feels nice after all this time," I sighed. I stood and took my T-shirt off, I grinned as I heard a hitch in Bella's steady breathing. Hopefully I was doing to her what she was doing to me. I dived in the cool water.

My mind was suddenly assaulted by the thoughts of three college girls that entered the pool.

_My God …_

_Those muscles…_

_That hair…_

_He's alone, and hopefully single… _the thoughts all started to make plans on how to 'capture' me.

Teenage girls, there's nothing better for a confidence boost.

Then I felt something pinch one of my twos and looked down at the rippling water by my feet, Bella was lying at the bottom of the pool, she waved at me.

I submerged and sat beside her. She pointed to the surface before rising, I followed with a shower of bubbles trailing from my mouth.

The bubbles formed little jellyfish shapes as they rose. The big bubbles being the body and the small bubbles trailing behind being the tentacles.

My head broke the surface not a second after hers.

The grin was still plastered across my face and she laughed, "I know what happens to vampires when they come in the sunlight now, they become even cockier. I didn't think it was possible."

"No Bella, it's hard not to be cocky when you can hear a bunch of girls thoughts about how 'hot' you are."

"So that's what they're giggling about, this'll be good," her statement was punctuated by the slap of thongs **(I think Americans call them flip-flops, you know the plastic shoes with strands coming between your big two and the others, I'll just call them flip-flops from now on) **against heels as the girls walked over here.

Bella faded beside me but I could still feel her presence. It still looked like there was water where her body was. I almost expected a huge bubble to be where she was.

I noticed one of the girls sat back on a chair that was under the shade of a tree, she was shy and didn't want to try and flirt incase she embarrassed herself. She was content to watch her two friends try. She had black hair that lost its blue tinge in the shade.

One girl had decided that her tactic would to be to try and have a conversation with me, she also wasn't extremely confident. She was a brunette with hazel eyes.

The other girls tactic was to try and use some moves she had read from magazines to seduce me. This girl was over-confident and a little self obsessed. She had strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"Hey," said the brunette as she walked to the side of the pool, her towel and flip-flops had been thrown beside her friend in the shade. "How's the water," her accent was familiar, she was from America, probably some in Washington state too.

I gave a friendly smile, I wasn't completely aware of how it would be to a human; it was very warm to me. I decided to go with a vague answer, "It's okay, you'll get used to the temperature."

She dipped her toe in daintily and withdrew it quickly. Score, I got it right.

"Chrissie, don't be a baby," the blonde said before diving in, some of the water droplets hit the brunette.

Chrissie followed and came to the surface cringing and holding her arms.

"Stop whining, you know it's better than the heat," the blonde chastised Chrissie, it was all to show off for me.

"Not everyone has freakily fast circulation Britt," her tone was light and teasing.

"So, my names Britt and this is Chrissie," Britt introduced the two, well mostly herself. When she said Chrissie she gestured to the brunette as if she were an annoying fly.

"My name's Edward, nice to meet you."

"It's wonderful to meet you too," she purred, "are you from around here?"

"No, I come from a small town in Washington," I answered.

"Really, we come from Seattle," she batted her eyelids; I had to refrain from laughing, and growling. I loved Bella, even if she could never return the favor.

"Yeah, that's why I have no tan," Chrissie sighed.

"And you'll get a tan here, so why are you in Brisbane?" If questioning a guy was Britt's way of flirting than I doubted she had many boyfriends.

"Going to the Great Barrier Reef," I shrugged.

"Really, that's so cool," I noticed how Britt was slowly coming closer to me.

"I hope you aren't driving," said Chrissie, when I smiled she gasped, "You are, that's way too long, you'll get like heat exhaustion from sitting in the car for days."

"I like long drives, and my cars got air-con, what's so bad about it?"

"She just hates long drives, and flights," Britt shrugged, she was still edging closer. "How long will you be here for?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"Aw, that's too bad, I was hoping we could get to know each other," she puffed out her lips in a pout. Her thoughts were fantasizing about me coming to her apartment tonight.

"I have to go, I booked a tour."

"Damn," she was now a foot away from me, forcing me to look down on her, she was trying to make me look at her cleavage. Once she realized it wasn't working she pulled herself up over the edge of the pool beside me and dangled her legs beside me. "Hey, why don't you go out with us tonight," she suggested.

"Sorry, if I drive tomorrow I'd rather not be hung over."

"You don't have to drink, we can have just as much fun sober," she tried to make her voice sound seductive.

Now she was just asking for it, a plan soon formed in my mind. "What kind of fun were you thinking of?" I asked innocently.

"You could always come to our apartment," she didn't like saying it aloud; I took my chance in her weakness.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"You know …" she trailed off.

"No, I don't know, tell me" I showed a little of my annoyance in my tone.

"You know … have sex with me," she was now blushing.

"Why would I want to have sex with you," I said icily and jumped out of the pool.

I grabbed my towel, and Bella's and walked to the gate. "Bye, Chrissie, Rachel," I said kindly and walked out of the area.

"_Bye, Chrissie, Rachel," I said kindly and walked out of the area._

"Nice," Bella said as she walked beside me. She was dripping water over the floor.

"I thought the water wouldn't stay on you as you poofed."

"Poofed?" she laughed then answered, "well if anything is touching me either it 'poofs' with me or I can't 'poof'" she drew quotation marks in the air as she said this.

"I though poof sounded right," I said innocently.

"Poof means a gay dude. But your right, it sounds okay."

"So how was the swim?" I asked.

"I barely got to, I was having too much fun just watching, it's always good when I bitch gets slapped."

"I didn't slap her." Bella just shook her head at my comment.

"Anyway, you can have my towel," I held it out to her.

She put her hand on the fabric and pushed it back to me, "Once we're in the elevator, alone. Floating towels aren't as common as you might think."

"You know, you're sarcasm is getting old."

"It can't, it's immortal." I cringed at her last words.

"What?" she noticed my discomfort.

"I'll explain later. Wow is that the time, we should get you some lunch," I changed the subject.

"You don't have a watch on you know," I must have looked at my wrist out of habit.

"I'm gifted, I can tell what the time is by the positioning of the sun."

"We're inside."

"The shadows just shut up and let me have my moment."

"Oh wow, you're so amazing Edward," I knew she was being sarcastic but even then I felt jittery at her saying my name.

My thoughts were interrupted as we came to the elevator; I pressed the button and miraculously the doors opened straight away.

I let Bella walk in first then as I entered she pushed the closed button.

"Now give me that towel," she held out her palm.

My fingers ghosted over her wrist as I gave it too her. They felt tingly and warm after. I was almost overcome by the need to touch her again, to stroke her cheek, smell her hair, taste her lips. The ride became extremely uncomfortable. I battled my instincts while she stayed blissfully ignorant. Content with her own thoughts as she secured the towel around her bust.

The lift slowly lifted us to our level, the trip felt like a decade, I clenched my hands into fists and pushed them to my sides.

Bella started humming to the elevator music, I focused on her voice. Even the most irritating music sounded melodious in her sweet voice.

A beep sounded and the doors opened, I didn't know if I should've rejoiced or regretted leaving. Bella was again the first to move and she strode quickly to our apartment. She turned her head side to side to check for other people, then continued to the door.

"Key," she asked.

I blinked, slightly dazed. She blushed as she saw staring at her. "Here," I opened it for her shaking my head. I was still chastising myself in my head.

"I um … I'm just going to have a shower," she couldn't look me in the eye and waved her hand to the bathroom awkwardly.

"'Kay," she threw me the now wet beach towel and rushed into the shower.

I sighed and collapsed onto the leather lounge. I buried my head in my hands.

Why was this happening? Why was fate so cruel as to have me love the one I had killed? Why did I have to fall for her, and fall so hard?

I could barely control myself around her, but it was for the best. I just had to enjoy her company while I could. Love from afar.

What really scared me is what would happen when she passed on. I had no idea and I chose not to dwell on the fact. It was too painful.

**Review people, because the more you review the more often I'll update.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, I'm super sorry for the slow update. Sorry to the tenth power, I just had stuff to do and forgot.**

**I've also read the whole series of unfortunate events series, it's cool.**

**Right now I'm reading my sisters keeper and it's making me cry.**

**Oh, this chapter super long, please forgive me.**

_What really scared me is what would happen when she passed on. I had no idea and I chose not to dwell on the fact. It was too painful._

The water stopped running, I looked up from my hands to see an almost naked Bella. A small towel covered her body.

I quickly looked away; I wouldn't let my body take control over me. Not my instincts, urges or desperate wishes. I wouldn't do that to Bella.

"Better," she asked. I hesitantly looked up, all I saw was a floating towel. She laughed, "Sorry, I just forgot to grab some clean clothes."

It was odd seeing a bag open, clothes ruffle, and a set of clothes float away with a towel.

Bella came out drying her hair with a towel, I had calmed myself but she smirked. "Liked the view?"

It was unfair, why could she do so much to me. I wanted to see if I could do that to her, I could with most of the female population.

I ran at vampire speed until I stood right in front of her. I looked deep into her eyes, holding her gaze. I smiled, not smirked or even cocky smile, a small smile, which showed happiness.

I took a step closer, so we almost touched. I lifted my hand slowly and pushed a small amount of her hair behind her ear. I stroked it softly all the while holding Bella's gaze.

I leant in so my forehead touched hers, "What if I did?" I whispered breathily, throwing the cool air from my mouth to her face.

"It's okay," she whispered, her voice cracked and she looked a little dizzy, my smile grew.

"I need to have a shower Bella, you decide what you'd want to do for lunch," I ran to the steamy bathroom.

The warm water washed away the chlorine that had started to cake over my skin, I watched the water run down the drain and was amazed at how the water stayed clear. I wiped my arms to see if the tan would come off, I even tried soap. Alice had definitely picked the best brand on the market.

I stepped out of the shower. I looked about the humid room, damn; I had forgotten my clothes as well.

I opened the door but didn't step through the threshold. "Bella," I called and was answered by a "yeah", I sighed, "Bella, don't look."

I ran quickly out and grabbed some khaki shorts and a blue tee. I quickly ran back to the bathroom.

It took far less time for me to dry myself and get changed than Bella.

"Bella," I called.

"Yes, Edward," she called in the same tone as she walked in from the balcony.

"Decided yet?"

She sighed, "No."

"If you don't mind then I have an idea," I wanted to show off a little.

"What's the idea?"

"I want to cook for you."

"Will it be edible?"

"Hopefully," I hadn't cooked for a while, meaning years and years. But how hard could it be?

"Okay, then chef what will we need?"

"Let's just go shopping and see what's there. Then I'll decide, or you can decide."

"Okay, lets go," she clapped her hands together and walked past me to the door. I watched the sway of her hips. She looked back and almost caught me.

I needed to tell her, just maybe not today. I'd rather she enjoyed my company for the short time she can. I knew as soon as I told her she'd run away. It made my heart ache to think of it but I knew she would.

For one reason I'm a vampire, an evil soulless monster. She was an innocent, sweet and funny person who'd lost her way on the journey to the after life. I wasn't good enough for her.

For another reason I had killed her. I knew she still felt the malice towards me under her happier façade. She would never forgive me, she'd even told me so.

I pushed my unhappy thoughts to the back of my brain and placed a smile on my face.

It still felt awkward for me in the elevator, again a battle raged inside my head. My love verses my morals.

Morals won.

We walked through the streets, Bella followed me at my side and I followed my nose. I could smell a supermarket ahead.

I didn't know what I wanted to cook, and what I would be able to cook with my level of skills. But having a flawless memory and lightning speed would probably help with every recipe.

It wasn't a long walk and it was filled with a comfortable silence. Bella looked everywhere, taking as much of Brisbane in as she could before we left tomorrow morning.

The store was large and colorful. I walked through the crowd and saw near the front a rack of cooking magazines. I grabbed one and flicked through the contents pages.

Bella looked over my shoulder, something difficult to do, as I was far taller than her.

"Edward," she asked in a singsong voice.

"Yes," I mumbled, face to the racks. There were many people here today.

"Could I have that," she pointed to the small picture with _zucchini and tomato quiche. _

"Sure, we need," I turned to the page it was located on. I scrolled through the ingredients. "We need a lot."

So we walked around the aisles, grabbing ingredients as we went. I grabbed a few extra spices and things to add to the recipe, I'd seen several cook shows making frittatas and quiches. Each one used different things but from my knowledge of what tasted good with what I tweaked it a little.

The ingredients piled high in the shopping basket, even though I had halved the recipe knowing I wouldn't be eating any of it.

I would save the leftovers for Bella tomorrow, the drive was long and there were long stretches without eateries.

The bill wasn't large, even compared to usual grocery shopping. Compared to Alice's retail therapy sessions this was minute.

"So, why did you want this?" I tilted my head to the shopping bag, it would have been heavy for a human but was light as a feather to me.

She blushed; the pink tinge lit her face. I loved it when she blushed, maybe it was because of a slight envy, I could never blush.

Or maybe it was because it showed life in her face. And because it was always funny seeing Bella embarrassed.

"Come on, tell me, please," I pouted.

Her laugh came a little late and she glared at the footpath for a second before answering me. "My mom tried to make quiche once. She let me help too, it turned out to be one of the best things she ever cooked. Only slightly burnt at the bottom, and she let me tomatoes." She sighed.

"I'm guessing you're mom's not a good cook?"

"Not really, I miss her," she looked away but I could see she was wiping away her mysterious tears away for the windows in the shops we walked along showed it.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I couldn't …"

She interrupted my apology, "Shush," she smiled; well I guess you could call it that. It was a sad twitch of her lips. "Edward, I understand, and you're trying to make it better. That's all that matters, you can't take it back."

"I'm still sorry," I muttered.

She heard, "The only thing you'll need to be sorry about is if you ruin this quiche." It was an obvious subject change but I was glad.

"Don't worry Bella, I got mad skills."

"Mad cooking skills?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, they're awesome," I ignored her jab.

We argued playfully until we reached our apartment, I was relieved for the distraction while we were in the elevator.

I dumped the contents of the bag on the kitchen bench. Both Bella and I cringed at the clanging sound it produced.

I opened the cupboard draws and looked for something I could sauté things in. I smiled as I saw a medium sized saucepan.

"So, what can I do?" she asked. I gasped at her closeness.

"No, I'm cooking for the lady," I tried to play it as a mock gasp.

"But I'm hungry and if I help you it'll go quicker."

"Okay, heat up some butter in there and add the garlic and mixed herbs." **(I'm completely making this up so don't hate me if it sounds odd)**

I grabbed the zucchinis and a knife and finished slicing them just after Bella had turned the heat on. I also sliced the tomato while she added the garlic.

Bella glanced at me and gasped as she saw what I had already done, "Maybe you can do this just as fast yourself."

"Mad skills remember."

"I'm just going to… go see what Australians watch," she walked out of the kitchen. I had already added a bunch of the other spices to the mixture.

Aromatic steam soon rose from the pot, I stirred it every few seconds while I was making the pastry dough.

I listened to the TV in the other room while I cooked. Bella was flicking through channels, not interested in the sports. She settled on Oprah, listening to the two refugees who had lost their parents when they escaped their homeland. I felt sympathy to the two girls. Then Oprah told the two that their family was there, they broke out into hysterical crying and laughing.

I smiled as I cooked the zucchinis in the saucepan with the spices.

I flattened the pastry into a large circle and lined a large china pie dish with it, and then I placed it into the already hot oven.

The butter spitted and crackled as it cooked the zucchini. I started to turn more translucent and much softer so I took it off the heat.

I decanted the spices butter mixture into a bowel, to which I added the eggs, cream and cheese. I whisked it fast and hard. When I stopped the cheese had blended with the cream and eggs, good, I didn't want it to be chunky in spots.

I pulled the cooked pastry from the oven, I placed the tomatoes and zucchinis on the bottom, poured some mixture over them then repeated the process again.

I was soon done and then put the quiche back into the oven.

I washed my hands under the cool water from the sink; the zucchinis had left my hands greasy.

"Okay, all you have to do know is wait for it to cook," I said walking into the room where Bella sat. She mumbled a reply.

"Bella, look at me," I said huskily, she turned her head, which was tilted sideways in confusion as to why I used that tone. I walked slowly in front of her and her head followed.

I kneeled at her side and stared into the deep pools of chocolate brown that were her eyes. "Bella," I whispered bringing my face close to hers.

I brought my hands slowly from my sides towards her face, and then I wiped the dripping water unto her cheeks. "Who better than a friend to wipe your hands one."

"Edward," she whispered, much in the same tone I had used at the start. She didn't look angry or amused. She stood from the couch and then kneeled directly in front of me. Our knees touched, I relished the contact.

She lent forward, her plump lips puckered and her small arms enveloped me into their embrace. She kissed my cheek and hugged me tighter.

Hesitantly I hugged her back. I savored the way her skin warmed my cold body, the way her hair fell over my shoulder and spread her beautiful scent around me.

"Edward … I hate you," she remarked sarcastically as she drew back. My heart ached as she said those words; I knew she was joking but still.

"I love you too," I joked back. I hated how right those words felt, I wished I could say them to her properly and ached for her to repeat them back.

I barely noticed how she had stiffened for a small moment before smiling at me. I stood quickly and held my hand to her, she took it and I lifted her easily from the ground. Unfortunately she lost her footing and continued into me.

"Klutzy Bella," I sighed and brushed some hair out of her eyes. She leaned into my palm, somewhat unconsciously.

It was then that I caught myself. What had I been doing? She had kissed my cheek and hugged me; I had told her I loved her. The awkwardness of these moments was enormous … well, for people who weren't dating.

Bella seemed to have realized to, she blushed and pushed herself away from me.

"I'm just going to check on the quiche," I said awkwardly. I shook my head as I walked to the kitchen, mentally chastising myself for what I had done.

But she hadn't seemed to mind it that much had she? I didn't know. I wished I could look into her head like I could anyone else. But then again, I didn't, she deserved privacy and rather that she told me her feelings. Not me barge into her mind and find out for myself.

The kitchen was filled with the perfume of the cooking quiche; it smelt nice but completely off putting at the same time. I knew if I ate it the food would feel terrible in my stomach and taste bad on my tongue.

I could tell it wasn't cooked, and why should it have been, I had only put it in the microwave not ten minutes ago.

The pastry had only gotten a little crispier and some of the egg was cooking. Some of the cheese was melting beside the tomatoes on top, which looked much less hydrated than they did before.

"How hungry are you?" I called to Bella.

"Not at all, I've told you that," she called back, her voice quavered a little. I wondered why.

Entering the living area I saw Bella was once again watching the TV, she was biting her lip and some of the red tinge still remained on her cheeks. That tinge darkened as she saw me.

"Interesting?" I asked staring at the screen. I flopped onto the couch beside her; my mind grew distracted by the heat that radiated from her body.

"Truthfully, no, nothing good on. Sports are boring, and everything else is crap. But you could watch the footy if you wanted." She fiddled with her hands and wouldn't look into my eyes.

I touched her cheek; she stiffened slightly and looked at my outstretched arm but made no motion to remove it. "No thank you, to tell you the truth I'd like to know more about you."

"Like what?" her smile was gorgeous but hesitant, "Why would you want to know about me anyway?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm plain, ugly, a human and dumb with no real ideas about the world, and because I'll most likely be gone soon."

This statement outraged me, couldn't she see how beautiful and amazing she was.

"Bella," I started determined, "you are not ugly, plain or dumb. You are stunning and smart. All of your thoughts interest me; they're unique as you are. You're also funny and sweet. As for the last part, well, that's you wishes and I can't do anything about that."

She bit her lip and tilted her head so her long beautiful locks fell to hide her face. The movement caused a wave of her beautiful scent to swarm over me; I inhaled gratefully for the sweet perfume.

"So, what do you want to know?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Anything, everything, what's you favourite colour."

"Gold," she answered, "what's yours?"

"Brown." I replied in turn.

"Really, isn't that a gross kind of colour?"

"No, it's beautiful because it's the colour of your eyes," I said truthfully and unashamed. I was taking small steps towards telling her. Because I knew I would eventually, I wanted to soften the blow.

She made no move to continue the conversation so I prompted her with another question, soon becoming me questioning everything about her. I stopped only when my eye caught the clock.

"Sorry," I interrupted, "the quiche is ready." I ran to the kitchen and took the hot plate out without gloves. It looked okay, for human food anyway. Well, I thought it did, I could see no burnt bits.

"Smells good," I heard her inhale deeply from my side, "looks good too, now for the taste test." She made to grab a piece but I stopped her.

"It'll be too hot, you'll burn you're tongue and won't be able to taste my awesome cooking. Let me cool it for you a little." I washed my hands quickly then scooped up a piece of the dish, it held firm, a good sign. My cold hands cooled it slightly then I placed it on a plate.

Bella quickly grabbed it away from me, cutlery in hand.

She sat on the couch and inspected the food with her fork. In a deep posh voice she said, "It hold firm, always good. You can smell all it's beautiful spices in there. Taste test," she scooped a mouthful from the plate and chewed on it slowly. She swallowed and continued, "You've done well. All the ingredients compliment each other beautifully. You're through to the next round!"

"Master chef, really?"

"Yep, saw some as I was flicking through channels, but it made me hungry, kind of, not really, but whatever I didn't like the feeling. By the way this is really good, for someone who doesn't eat."

"I try my best," I joke sighed.

"I can't hate a man who cooks for me," she said between mouthfuls.

"Amen to that," my tone was playful but my mind raced at the thought. Maybe she won't hate me; I'd try to make that happen. She was completely worth the effort.

**I know another filler and I'm a terrible author and my writing sucks and I don't deserve reviews but please just tell me your still reading or even just that you hate me and are never going to read another chapter again, just review.**

**Next time it takes me this long to update, slap me as a reminder.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Yeah, I'm sorry about the slowness, computer troubles, major ones. I lost almost all my work and the computer we replaced the old one with sucks too. **

**Not as long as the last chapter but still long. I'm going to spend as much time writing as I can, I want to finish this story.**

_Maybe she won't hate me; I'd try to make that happen. She was completely worth the effort._

I was laughing, with Bella. Ah, her laugh was so perfect it made me happy just to think of it.

I skidded away from the motel's parking lot, or more importantly, away from Britt.

It turned out that the girl lived on our floor… and was an early riser.

Bella woke early, even with the jet lag. My arms had itched to embrace her through the whole night. She was captivated my entire being, I cherished her scent, each breath she took, the ground she stood on and the bed she lay.

Her slumber was the calmest I had seen since she had revealed herself to me. Though she still tossed and tangled the sheets about her she didn't whimper, scream or cry. She was silent all night; I was beginning to worry before she woke.

There wasn't much to pack, seeing as we had barely removed anything, and the stuff that was left I did in less than a minute. I was more careful packing the quiche; I used the empty takeaway container that had contained Chinese food.

Bella had chosen the place out of all the others we had walked about then we walked along South Bank. Bella swum in the manmade beaches it had, I had laid in the sun along the rocks.

That had used the afternoon and by the time we were back at the apartment Bella was ready to collapse.

Laughing at herself she announced, "I have definitely grown soft, I wasn't like this when I still hated you, was I?"

"You were very tired, but extremely determined, unfortunately," I had muttered the last word but she'd heard me. A pillow collided with shoulder.

I smirked and threw the pillow lightly back at her; her clumsy arms missed the catch and it sailed into her chest.

"Don't fight me, you won't win," I warned mockingly.

She hesitated before huffing and falling into the soft blankets embrace. "I'm too tired to fight, but I would win."

"How so?" I questioned, I was much faster and stronger, a proper bat of a pillow could send her into a wall, or break the pillow. Both were likely.

"You wouldn't see me, then I would sneak up behind you and get you. And if you manage to throw something my way I'll let it go straight through me."

I sat on the bed beside her and leant over her form. "Who said you would be fast enough to dodge them," I whispered huskily.

She drew in a shaky breath, "I kept the paintbrush away from you long enough," her attempt to sound superior was ruined as her voice broke several times.

I was so close, her body's warmth radiated into mine. Her sweet aroma enveloped my being. Bringing my face close to her neck I inhaled deeply, "You smell so good."

She squeaked, frightened. "I won't hurt you, you have no blood to trigger my thirst. You still carry your scent, though it disappears from everything else."

"You smell nice too," she added, relieved I wouldn't hurt her.

"It's a vampire thing, to attract our prey."

"Humans," she whispered, sad. "Is that why you're all so…" she searched for a word, "perfect."

"Yes, the beauty is for that too, as if we need it."

"You mean, the strength and … stuff. Hey, I've told you all about me, you've told me almost nothing about you."

"Tomorrow."

"I want to know now." I smiled at her serious glare.

"Good night Bella," I ended the conversation. She had fallen asleep minutes after, I allowed myself to sit by her. The close proximity made my need to hold her grew, but it also satisfied me in a way.

Her waking relieved my fretfulness about her silence. We had packed up and were ready to leave within the hour. Bella wanted to watch the sunrise by the pool so after I had stuffed the large bags into the Ferrari we took the elevator to the pool's floor.

I was becoming accustomed to the ache and longing I felt in my chest when I was with Bella in close proximity. She no longer seemed to be ignorant; she fidgeted in the awkward silence and sneaked many glances my way. I caught each look in my peripheral vision but didn't take action to them.

I let my mind wander and for once my thoughts weren't revolving around Bella. I thought of my family, how Alice was such a good sister to keep this a secret, and how they were all so kind as to let me go without a fight.

I didn't miss them though; I had lived with my family for decades and knew I would for decades more. It was different with Bella; she was like a time bomb. I only had a limited amount of time left to spend with her before she would pass on, leaving me wreck in her wake.

I walked dazed by Bella's side, looking but not seeing. My situation was so strange and fragile; I was in love with the person I'd murdered. She could break at any time and never want to see me again, or worse, pass on. I could live in a world where Bella survived, if she didn't I wouldn't know what to do.

I'd been living my life not knowing what I was without, now I knew what it felt like to be in love I didn't know what I could do when she was gone. Maybe I'd join her in oblivion.

I stopped, what had I just thought. I shook away the shock of my suicidal thought; I didn't need to consider that now. I shouldn't ever need to but a little voice in the back of my head wanted to.

As the elevator halted Bella took my hand, "C'mon Edward, wake up."

I snored and leaned against the wall, "Five more minutes," I murmured.

Bella laughed, a beautiful sound and pulled, which did nothing since I was far stronger. I let her struggle for a few seconds before walking with her. The change was so sudden Bella almost fell; I had wrapped my arms around her waist before she face planted.

She blushed and mumbled her gratitude, she pushed away lightly but I held firm.

"What if I don't want to let you go?"

"Edward," she growled as I lifted her bridal style. "Don't you dare throw me in the pool."

"I wasn't planning on it, but if you insist," I shifted my body weight as if I was about to throw her.

"Edward don't," she clung to me like a child as we entered the pool area.

"I won't…" she started looking relieved, "if I get something," her face fell again.

"What," she grumbled.

"A kiss," she blushed bright red at my statement. I turned my head so my cheek was near her face. "Kiss on the cheek or in the water for you."

She pecked my cheek so fast I might have barely noticed it had it not burned where her lips made contact. I released her gently and she backed away from me before crossing her petite arms over her chest.

"I can't relax and watch the sun rise now, I'm too scared you pull me in the water," she huffed.

"Don't worry Bella, I won't, if you keep giving me hugs and kisses," I explained jokingly. She poked her tongue out and turned her head abruptly. She wasn't fast enough though, I saw her blush. " Don't act like you didn't like it."

"Sure of yourself aren't you?"

"That I am, you should try it more often, it's fun."

"Being cocky and sure that every girl wants you is fun?" she turned back to me. Her pinks were still tinged pink.

"Yep, it's the best. Too bad it doesn't work well on you," I laughed.

"What, do you like me?" she smirked.

I turned away, "You'll soon find out," I muttered.

"What, didn't catch that."

I was about to repeat myself when I heard a ditzy voice call, "Hey Edward."

It was Britt, she was wearing a pink silk night robe and pink sandals with diamantes rimming the edges. She'd styled her hair to have a widow's peak and a loose high ponytail. She'd done her makeup too, foundation covered every inch of her face and she'd worn pink tinted lip-gloss. The mascara she used clumped her eyelashes together in front of her lids that had been covered in lilac eye shadow.

I'd heard Alice's thoughts enough to realize that though this makeup job wasn't very good it still would have taken a while.

And the sun was just starting to rise. She had woken up early for someone that had gone out last night. She still smelt of alcohol and her eyes were bloodshot.

She swaggered as she walked over to me, half from the hang over and half to try and bring my attention to her butt.

"Edward, what are you doing up so early?" she purred as she sat by my side. She batted her clumpy lashes at me.

"I could ask you the same question." I withheld any iciness from my tone. She was just a human. Many had tried seducing me before. The only difference was that now I had Bella. Speaking of Bella I couldn't see her.

"I never went to sleep, I was partying and drinking 'til 4, we only just got back," she smiled lazily; I realized her voice was slurring a little. I guessed she was still drunk.

"So…" she prompted when I didn't respond, "you didn't answer me, why are you up. You didn't have to leave this early did you?"

"No, I just wanted to see the sunrise," I beckoned to the horizon. Reds, pinks and oranges painted the sky and the few clouds that floated in it.

Britt sighed heavily, pretending to be interested. Instead she shuffled closer to me and grasped my forearm with her pink nailed hands.

"It's beautiful," she sighed, trying to sound seductive. She stroked my thigh with her fake nails and I suppressed a cringe, though I couldn't hold off the shiver. She took this as a good sign and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah it is, um… I've got to go now," I pulled lightly away from her. She gripped my arm tighter and pouted.

"Don't go, you said it yourself, you only came out here for the sunrise, we still have some time together."

I stood, pulling her with me. I pried her fingers from my arm muttering that I had to leave and turned my back. I quickened my stride as I heard her following behind me.

I didn't bother making the pace look human, Britt was drunk anyway. I punched the elevator button, the light lazily turned on as the elevator made its slow decent.

Britt rounded the corner; the elevator wasn't there yet.

I gave it up and headed to the stairs. I jogged down, human speed, keeping my eyes up to see if she followed. She didn't but I heard her go down in the elevator.

"You definitely have all the girls after you," Bella giggled as she appeared by my side.

"Like you didn't have all the guys tripping over you when you came to Forks," I retorted.

She looked sad for a moment then she smiled, "As if."

"Bella, I could read their minds, almost every single one thought you were beautiful," I knew we had entered a dangerous territory but I wanted her to know how special and gorgeous she was.

Bella was blushing, she poofed to each flight of stairs just as I was about to reach them. The rest of the way down was filled with the awkward silence broken only by the soft puff that accompanied her appearances.

She soon grew tired of it and poofed to the lobby while I kept jogging down them. With out Bella's presence this activity became extremely monotonous. I started skipping one stair for each step, which quickly became two and soon became three until I was jumping each flight of stairs at a time.

I pushed open the door to the lobby and saw Bella standing in the middle of it like the angel she was.

She was wearing a silky and breezy white summer dress with matching white ballet flats. Pearl earrings hung in front of her long wavy hair, I wished I could stroke it and tuck away the small bits of hair that were obscuring her vision. Speaking of her eyes they were glinting mischievously and locked onto the opening doors of the elevator.

"Look Edward, it's your biggest fan," she smiled at me as she pointed to the elevator, her smile shone like pearls and was dazzling even if it wasn't perfect.

Because of my gawking I didn't notice someone approaching until they were blocking my line of sight from Bella. I had the urge to push them out of the way so I could continue my staring but stopped myself at the stupidity of that notion.

I dragged my gaze away from the area I knew Bella was sanding and started focusing on the thing/person that had blocked my view.

It was Britt, damn.

She was standing on her tiptoes trying to get my eyes to look into her face. Wait no, she wanted me to look somewhere else, somewhere I don't think I'd ever want to see on her. Call me crazy but I prefer to have conversations with women's faces.

"Edward, Edward," she screeched waving her hand in front of my face, it was only then I realized how close she was.

"Yes Britt," I almost growled. She looked frightened, her instincts finally kicking in but she seemed to shake it off before stepped even closer. She then threw herself at me, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Edward, don't go, we can still be together, we have time," she half cooed half reasoned.

I looked over her shoulder to see Bella watching, was it just me or did she look a little jealous, or maybe she just wanted me to hurry up so we could leave. When she saw me looking at her she winked and mouthed 'having fun?' to which I replied with a glare.

I'd barely noticed Britt's insistence. She seemed to notice I wasn't listening because before I knew it my lips were trapped against her warm ones. She ran her slimy tongue over my bottom lip and I pulled away, disgusted.

She smiled at me like she had just won the lottery but when she took in my expression her face fell.

I pushed her body away from me and ran at a human pace to the lobby door, I heard her thongs clattering against the floor as she followed me.

I jogged to my car and wrenched open the door. I paused for a moment and looked back as Britt screamed at me.

"Edward," she yelled and then she did something I would never have expected, at least in a public place like a car park. She pulled off her robe to reveal her skimpy, lacy and pink underwear. "Edward, we were meant for each other," she continued as if what she had done was no big deal.

I shuddered and jumped into the car, slamming the door behind me and skidded out of the parking lot.

"That was interesting," a small voice giggled from the passenger seat.

"And disturbing," I added and smiled at her.

She still looked beautiful and looking at my face she broke into a fit of giggles.

"What?" I asked.

"You… have … lipstick," she forced out as the rounds giggles spurted into laughter.

I touched my mouth and found glossy stuff all over my lips. Bella laughed harder at my expression.

I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth and chuckled at how much colored paste came off. I soon was laughing along with Bella.

Her giggles were musical and contagious and I knew that whatever embarrassment on my behalf was worth to hear this beautiful sound.

**Do you know what the best motivation to finish a story is, reviews so please help me finish this.**


	34. Chapter 34

**So, I hope you don't hate me. Anyway, it's school holididay here, I've been spending it doing stupid things like watching movies and writing this. Anyway, I hope you all liked/hated Britt because there is more of her awkwardness, stalkerness to come. This isn't as long as the last chapter, sorry but I can't stretch out everything.**

**I've actually been to Airlie Beach, I tried to remember but don't count on any info.**

**Important A/N at the bottom.**

_Her giggles were musical and contagious and I knew that whatever embarrassment on my behalf was worth to hear this beautiful sound._

The car trip wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. I didn't believe any time with Bella could be counted as bad though, especially when I knew she wouldn't be around much longer.

We passed the time asking questions. I was thirsty for knowledge about her and she seemed to have the same wish to know about me. She asked me almost everything about being a vampire, my hobbies and ideas about life and I returned the favor.

The questioning stopped around midday when Bella had lunch.

She munched on the cold quiche and smiled playfully at me, her chocolate brown eyes glinted. "You know what Edward; this quiche tastes just as nice cold. Do you want some?" she added and shoved the lump of food in front of my nose.

I scrunched my nose unconsciously at the very unappealing hunk of quiche.

"I'll take that as a no?" she stated/questioned.

"No thank you. Food is not very appetizing when you're a vampire."

Bella looked out the window then glanced about her suddenly and her smile grew as the brown orbs rested on me.

"No one's around, we're in the middle of nowhere and it's sunny," she raised her eyebrows suggestively and opened the car door. Light flooded in from the open door but I was still protected by the shadows made from the tinted windows.

"C'mon Edward, please," she pouted and gave me the puppy dog look. I couldn't resist her; I knew I'd always give her what she wanted so I sighed in submission.

Her smile grew impossibly wider when she knew she'd won until I thought her cheeks would hurt.

She held out her hand, I smiled at the gesture and ran vampire speed though my door and around to her side and took her outstretched hand. She didn't flinch at my cool hand but simply stared at it for a moment.

I looked down and saw it was sparkling, just like the rest of me was. Tiny faucets of light fanned across her form and against the side of the car.

"You're beautiful," she whispered as she squeezed my hand. At her words I became unimaginably happy, my dead heart felt alive and full.

Before I could stop myself and think about the consequences I replied, "Not as beautiful as you."

She blushed crimson, it suited her wonderfully and I wished she didn't hide her face. Then she let go of my hand. My heart ached and my mood fell but I was still happy, just annoyed at my own stupidity.

"Why is it you have that?" she asked as if nothing had happened.

"The sparkling."

"Yeah, why do you sparkle? I get why you're all so beautiful, fast, strong, and smell so good. They all lure us in but why the sparkling?"

"I don't know, maybe god thought that we had an unfair advantage so the sparkling should be a warning. Or maybe he just wanted to humiliate us."

Bella laughed at the last part then ran a hand on my skin, studying the shining parts; she turned it over and watched as they flickered from the different angle. I relished the contact and suppressed a sigh as she withdrew.

"It's just odd. The most dangerous thing on earth sparkles." I shrugged at her comment; I didn't know why we were what we were.

Bella finished her quiche with a moan. She gushed about how nice it was for something that had been cooked by someone who didn't eat. I just gave her a crooked grin and sighed, "Just my mad dog skills, I'm good at basically everything."

She replied with a, "Well you've had over a century to practice, it's hardly fair on us normal people."

"There are other's like me who have lived far longer," I said.

I launched into a conversation all about the vampire's I knew and their stories. At first I was reluctant to reveal all their secrets but Bella convinced me.

"Please tell me. I mean seriously, who could I tell?" she had said. It was rational, she was a ghost, and no one would believe what she said even if she decided to tell anyone because they would probably think they were going insane.

Speaking of which I still didn't know if this was all real or if I was just imagining it and going crazy. But at least if this was a fantasy it was a beautiful one.

I hadn't realized I was staring at Bella as I talked until Bella yelled, "Edward, keep your eyes on the road."

"Bella, I'm an excellent driver. You've nothing to be afraid of; nothing can hurt you if you're already dead."

She flinched as I said the word dead but didn't stay silent or sad as I thought she might have. Instead she said, "Edward, you don't know much about me. It still hurts if something is thrown at me or I fall over. I just don't have to go through the healing processes."

"Oh." This then launched us into a conversation about most of Bella's abilities and things that came along with becoming a ghost.

We were half way through discussing how Bella could keep her clothing invisible when Bella pointed through her side window excited while reciting, "Look Edward, I think we're here. You said we were going to Airlie Beach right?"

"Yeah," I hadn't noticed my surrounding much, I was too enthralled with Bella but now as I looked about my speeding car I could see the difference in surroundings. There were palm trees everywhere; if I craned my neck I could see the sea over the mini rainforests. There were mango trees with the overripe fruit being eaten by parrots as it lay on the ground. There were also coconut trees with the massive green buts hanging far above.

The beaches weren't exactly as I had imagined, not the pristine white but instead a brownish color, like mud had been diluted with the sand. As we passed a beach I saw a stand with life jackets hanging from it. In the water was several jet skis tied to a line of pink buoys.

As I looked to the left I saw the ground went higher and was covered in green grass. On this miniature cliff there were gazebos where old couples sat and admired the view. Further down there was a fake beach where toddlers splashed in the ankle depth water being carefully supervised by worrisome young mother who would cringe every time their child wobbled on their feet.

In the deeper water most other age groups swam, some age groups (like the female teens) preferred to lie on a towel over the grass and sunbathe or sit on the artfully arranged rocks and kiss their boy/girlfriend they would probably dump in the next weekend.

I was temporarily bombarded with the thoughts of the crowd; most of the car ride had been on relatively empty highways where only the occasional "what can I make for dinner" or "when are we going to get there" would enter my mind from a passing driver. Most of the towns we passed I didn't hear much other than muttering for most people preferred not to stand in the middle of the highway.

Bella stared longingly back at the beach as we drove away. She turned to me, "Edward," she sung in the way kids sing when they want something.

"Yes," I replied in the same sing-song voice.

"You know how you said I could do whatever I wanted," she paused so I nodded to keep her talking, "well, back there I saw some jet skis."

"Of course Bella, whatever you want," I interrupted before she could request that she wanted a ride. I did a U-turn and made my way back to the beach.

**So readers, if you've got this far just read for a few minutes more please.**

**As I said I've been spending the holdidays writing, I'm going to try and finish this soon because I want to write my next story. It's been annoying me like an itch you can't scratch. So I need you're help to finish this. Review, encourage me, and in return if I get enough reviews for this chapter and probably the next I'll post everything I got so far.**

**So review if you want this story to finish and not be another story to be on permanent hiatus.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Guess what readers? I have finished the story, yep it's all written up on word. I'm just waiting on YOU to post it on the site.**

**Heres the deal, you get me to 200 reviews, I post everything, yep everything. Then you can finish reading this story and go on to reading a better one.**

_"Of course Bella, whatever you want," I interrupted before she could request that she wanted a ride. I did a U-turn and made my way back to the beach._

Bella poofed in to the boot and then was outside the car before I even turned off the engine. I had parked under the shade of a palm tree and while I checked to make sure it wasn't actually a coconut tree Bella turned invisible to everyone and changed into her swim suit.

By the time I was outside the car Bella was running across the sand and when my foot made contact with the pathway to the change rooms Bella had dived into the water.

I chuckled at her eagerness and decided against getting changed. My clothes would dry quickly and I didn't want to make Bella wait a second longer.

I crossed the grass and jumped from the sand bags to the soft sand underneath it. My feet sunk as I took each step and flipped off my thongs so I could squeeze it between my toes.

The booth sat in the middle of the beach, the tent was made with red fabric and inside had pictures of many different people with bulky lifejackets around their chests as they posed for the camera. Judging by the salt and water sticking to their faces I guessed these were taken after each ride.

There was a fold up plastic table, covered in prices and information manuals, behind it in a matching plastic seat sat a man with dreadlocks and skin so tanned it was brown and leathery.

He wore red board shorts and was bare-chested. His eyes were closed behind extremely dark sunglasses.

I fake coughed to get his attention; he opened one eye and straightened up.

"Come for a ride on the jet skis?" he asked. I nodded in response, feeling awkward after keeping to myself for so many years.

"Have you ever driven one before?" he said and made his way to a rack of life jackets I hadn't noticed before.

Yes, I had driven a jet ski, and probably every other kind of vehicle known to man (except a space shuttle, there are too many records involved in that). Though I had all this experience I knew I still looked like a teenager, meaning I shouldn't have done as much as I have.

"Yeah, all the time, my older brother used to let me drive it sometimes when we went to the beach," I grinned cockily. Teenagers always thought they knew everything, I was just staying low.

"Really," the guy didn't hide his annoyance at my attitude well, or maybe I was just too good at spotting it, or maybe I was just reading his thoughts.

_Teenagers, if this one crashes one of my babies I'm going to put an age limit up_, a picture of one of the jet skis flipping upside down flashed into his mind. He shook his head and put on a fake grin.

"You sure you don't need a run down?"

"No, I'm good," I assured him.

_That's what the last one said too_, "What size are you," he ruffled through the lifejackets, his mind visualizing me bobbing along the surface with a jet ski smashed into a boat ahead of me.

I turned to find Bella. "Large," I called over my shoulder as I found her circling an electric blue jet ski.

"Here you are," the guy tapped me on the shoulder. I grabbed the yellow jacket in his hand. "How long do you want to go for?"

I scanned the price sheet, "An hour should be long enough," I answered and rummaged through my pocket for my wallet.

"That'll be 40 bucks."

I handed him a fifty, he was about to give me the change but I stopped him, "How about you keep the ten and I get to pick whichever I like?"

_They really don't understand the value of money_, "Okay, go ahead."

"How about the blue one?"

"That's my favorite, good choice." I started walking for it, but he grabbed my shoulder, "No funny business, I don't normally let anyone ride her so don't even let her get a scratch."

"Yes sir," I saluted and grabbed the keys he threw at me.

_Cocky little shit_. I grinned at the guys last thoughts and marched to the water.

Bella was sitting on the blue Jet Ski, grinning ear to ear and bouncing up and down with excitement. As if her happy mood rubbed off on me I smiled and jumped on in front of her.

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and squealed as I started the engine and whizzed across the water. I reveled the feeling of her embrace and her laughter and shrieks, silently glad I was the only one to her them.

Once we were out of sights from the bay I stopped accelerating and let us glide to a halt.

"You ready to drive it yourself?" I asked and looked over my shoulder.

Worry was plastered over her face now, "I was having just as much fun back here."

"C'mon Bella, I know you want to drive."

"But I don't know how, I'll crash it and then you'll have to pay extra and I won't be able to try again and you'll get a bad reputation and…" she babbled up many excuses before I stopped her.

"Bella, I'll teach you and if you look like you're about to crash I'll take over."

"Okay," she sighed but I could tell she was still excited.

The next few minutes I taught her as much as I could, she started off hesitant but soon she was driving and squealing and dodging other boats.

I sat behind her with my arms just beside hers; ready to take over if necessary.

The next 20 minutes continued like this, me behind Bella, her laughter filling the air around us, her sweet scent rushing with the wind to meet me. Bella attempted tricks but mostly failed, there were no crashes though, if Bella took it too far I would stop her.

When we had about 20 minutes left on the clock 3 other jet skis approached us. They were black with red flames painted on them. Their drivers were a bunch of teenagers; they overlooked Bella and stared straight at me.

"Look fellas, it's some guy who thinks he can drive here, just like the other ones," the guy in front said, he was the burliest and had red streaks in his hair. "You know what that means; I think we're going to have to teach him the boundaries."

"What boundaries?" I asked. Bella had poofed into the water in front of me and was glaring at the guys, already suspecting their intentions.

"You see that buoy over there and there, beyond them is our territory," he pointed to two red buoys that bobbed about 100 meters behind us. His friends' minds were thinking of how they had steered the last guy who had hired a jet ski into some rocks.

"By who's command?" I asked. The guy looked stupefied by my words for a few seconds before he comprehended the meaning.

"Because we said it is," his friends still hadn't seemed to have gotten it.

"Well, that doesn't seem legal."

"Who cares, anyway you still can't come here."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I'll just be leaving then," I started to turn before he yelled.

"Hey, you can't just go, there are consequences, too bad too, it's such a pretty machine."

He and his friends started revving the engines and laughing. They taunted me with petty insults and circled me.

Bella glared up from the water at the leader. She poofed behind him and whispered in his ear, "You don't want to do this."

The guy shivered and checked over his shoulder; he stared straight at her but didn't react. I guessed he could hear her but not see her.

"Go and take your friends with you and you won't get hurt," she whispered again. Her voice sounded dangerous and ethereal.

"Who's there," the leader called over his shoulder.

"Who are you talking to?" one of his followers asked, his voice sounded dumb and deep.

"I warned you," Bella whispered and pushed the guy off his seat. He fell to the water with a loud splash.

"Go away or you're next," Bella hollered at the remaining too. Their pupils dilated and their heads whipped around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Go," she shrieked and without thought about their friend they whizzed away.

Bella appeared behind me, she sat in her previous position behind me, "Drive," she commanded.

When we were out of ear reach to the red haired leader I said, "You know you're kind of scary when you want to be."

"Did I scare you?" she teased.

"No, I can't be scared of an angry kitten."

She slapped my back and huffed and I knew she was glaring at me.

"Is that how you see me?"

"No, I see you as a beautiful girl but like any other human you can't hurt me," except for my heart.

She grumbled unintelligibly but she wrapped her arms once again around my waist. Soon she was giggling again at the rush of the speed; I even did some bunny hops to make her laugh and squeal more.

Bella rested her cheek against my back, my heart soared. Her cheek was warm and sent tingles through my body. We were quiet on the ride back.

The man was standing on the beach as we pulled up; he waded out into the water and inspected the vehicle.

"No damage, good, it seems some teenagers do know what they're doing." He smiled and caught the keys that I threw him.

"I'm touched that you have so much faith in our generation." I grinned crookedly and made my way back to the car.

_He may have brought my baby back safe but he's still a cocky little shit._

**Remember, 200 and all the rest of the story gets posted up.**

**200!**

**200!**

**200!**

**Whoo! Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Just to tease you all, make you review, I'll give you this chapter. Get it to 200 reviews and you get the rest of the story, remember. Otherwise I'll just take my time updating, slowly hobbling along with posting *gasp* I might even forget every so often *evil grin***

**200 people.**

_He may have brought my baby back safe but he's still a cocky little shit._

Today we were going to the reef; today was the day I would tell Bella about my feelings. It felt right to tell her today, I spent the night pondering what I should say.

_Bella, I'm sorry I killed you but if it makes up for it, I love you!_ or _Bella, you're as beautiful as your name suggests and when I killed you not only did I ruin your life but mine too because I love you._ Most of my ideas were like this, they were all terrible and by the time dawn broke I still had no idea what to say.

I made Bella Eggs Benedict; she loved it and told me to make a bottle of hollandaise sauce for her to drink.

"So, what will I need today?" Bella asked while I was in the kitchen preparing her lunch.

"You'll probably need a bathing suit, unless you wish to go nude, which by the way I'm not opposed to," that comment earned me a slap. Too bad there was way too much truth in it.

"Okay then, you'll need a change of clothes, a water bottle, a towel, and that's just about it." I packed away the sandwich beside the soft drink in a basket. I grabbed an ice pack from the hotel's freezer and stood it next to the drink.

"Is this big enough?" Bella was holding one of the water bottles that were in the fridge, you know the ones you pay 5 dollars for if you even break the seal.

"You tell me, do you think you'll need a liter of water and 2 liters of soft drink?"

"Better make it 4 liters of soft drink, just to be sure," sarcasm laced her tone and she gave me an angelic smile.

"Now you're acting just like a little spoilt brat," I muttered.

"I heard that and … I want my cola," she whined the last part just like a little kid but I heard her giggling soon after.

"So Bella, you ready to be amazed," I asked. We were driving to a boat hire, I wouldn't let a simple tour take my Bella to the reef. I wanted to do it myself.

"Is it really as good as everyone says it is?" she asked.

"That depends on how much you like swimming, when I came it was beautiful, even though it was night."

"Why were you swimming at night?" she asked then she gasped, "Oh, I get it. The sparkling thing."

"Yeah, that and I don't think the people who were swimming alongside me at daylight would like me scaring away all the fish."

"You what," she asked giving me a look that a mother would give her misbehaving child.

"I wouldn't do it on purpose," I assured her; she thought I was trying to be mean to the tourists, she really was an open book.

"So why then," there was only a little skepticism in her voice now.

"I scare most animals, their instincts are better than humans' ones. Technology has made them lose track of their animalistic cores. Which in one way is good, democracy and fairness can exist but it's bad because it allows bad vampires to hunt and people are more likely to do stupid things."

"What stupid things?" I could tell Bella liked hearing my opinion on things, ever since she learned my age she had held a higher respect for it.

"Would you ever catch a lion jumping off a 30 meter bridge held up only by a piece of elastic? Or a dolphin doing laps of a river to try and be the fastest and win a piece of metal. Would a hawk think twice about eating a pigeon because it might get fat?"

"We are a petty and stupid race, but if another animal had evolved like us I doubt they wouldn't develop strange ideas or habits. Just look at domesticated pets, they have the chance to be picky so they are. A fussy cat may only eat one brand of food, or a dog might not eat an egg." Her points were valid; I loved listening to her thoughts too.

"You know, for someone only 17 years old you have some good ideas." She blushed at my comment, the beautiful color reminding me how much I loved her. She was beautiful, smart, and funny, I really didn't deserve her.

"So…" I drawled, "You believe in evolution." I started a conversation about religion versus science. I loved listening to her voice; it was the most beautiful sound. We talked all the way to the dock and she even kept whispering to me as I paid for the rental yacht. I knew we could always talk about something, as soon as the topic came up. I also knew that I wouldn't care about hearing her repeat the same things over and over.

We were almost at the reef when Bella said.

"So to cut a long story short…"

"It's a bit late now," I muttered.

"I heard that, anyway, to sum it up I think God just created the universe and let the chips fall where they may after that."

"But what about Jesus?" I asked just as I started to park the boat.

"Well, I think God does govern us sometimes but with so many other worlds, and possibly other life, to look after he can only look after us every so often. Jesus was one of the rare occasions where he had time to try and fix us."

"But God should be all powerful; he created this universe so how come he can't have his almighty mind tuned in on everything at once?" I argued as I dropped the anchor.

"But that's impossible; he can't possibly comprehend all of everything at once."

"He's a deity. If it is possible to create a universe than everything else is possible too, well, for that individual powerful and smart enough to create all this," I beckoned around me.

"But what if he wasn't that smart, what if he didn't realize all this would form, the corals, the patterns on leaves and shells. He can't have designed this all in 7 days."

"Maybe you're right, maybe your wrong, when you pass on ask him all this for me."

"Ask him yourself," Bella huffed.

"Bella, I'm a monster, you really believe that if I do die I'll be able to go where you go. No, I'll go straight to hell." I sighed.

Bella was staring at me with her big doe eyes, she was beautiful and whole and innocent. I was dirty, guilty and cursed. I'd killed so many I could never follow Bella.

"Edward," she tried to comfort me. She walked over and draped her small arm around my shoulders, "Edward, you try so hard when you don't need too. You're like a lion refusing to eat a zebra because you think it's wrong, yet all the other lions will eat it. You're a good person Edward."

"Bella, I've killed people before," I growled at her. I was a bloodthirsty vampire back then, killing and drinking. I was like mass murderer; I would rot in the fiery depths of hell.

"So… maybe you slipped, like with me. All that matters is you're trying to redeem yourself. God will see that, he'll forgive you. I mean, you're helping me aren't you?" She smiled softly. She was an angel, only an angel could comfort and forgive a vampire.

"I never should have killed you. Bella, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry to the millionth degree. I wish I could take it back but it only shows how much of a monster I am. I can't even control myself. You never deserved to die; I just want you to have peace. It's the least I could do." I smiled at her and saw how glassy her eyes were. She hugged my waist and sobbed.

She couldn't help hating me for what I had done to her, yet she still tried to forgive me. She had only her killer to comfort her, it seemed so unfair.

_God, I'm sorry if I offended you anyway today but I need your help. Look at Bella; nothing is more beautiful or special than her. Let her find happiness, please. I know I'm in no position to ask favors but Bella is so perfect she shouldn't have to be put through this._ I sent a silent prayer to God and hoped that I was right and he was listening.

**Remember, 200.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay, I realize now that I may have been a bit harsh on the demanding reviews. I'm sorry. Anyway, my document manager is full so I'm posting everything anyway.**

**I hope you don't regret reading this story.**

**I did go to the great barrier reef, it wasn't exactly like this (I couldn't do all the vampire/ghost amazing abilities stuff) but it was kind of like this. Except there were tiny little jeelyfish everywhere so I was in a tight pink stinger suit ... yep, I couldn't work it well, I looked like an alien when my sisters took pictures of me underwater with my mask on and my hood up. My dad was worse though, his was aqua.**

_I sent a silent prayer to God and hoped that I was right and he was listening._

I stroked Bella's hair until she calmed down. I heard her whimpering her mother and father's name. Impossibly I felt even guiltier. My heart ached for this tortured soul; I had to cheer her up before I broke down myself.

Bella had such a firm grip on my heart that her pain hurt me more than any physical pain could. More than even Jane's terrible power because once she stops it goes away. When Bella is hurt the guilt stays and gnaws at my insides, leaving painful and stinging holes.

"Bella," I shook her gently. She looked up, the gnawing worsened. Her eyes were red and her cheeks flushed. Tear stains ran down her cheeks and knotted her hair. Her full lips were pouted but she looked at me like I could bring hope back into her life.

"Bella, c'mon, the high tide won't stay forever." She smiled and looked off the side of the boat. Her grin lit up her face as she saw the crystal clear water. She ran to the side and leaned so far forward I prepared to catch her. Then she started giggling and pointing.

"Edward, look at all the fish," I leaned and saw a school of silver fish right under our boat. The cloud moved off the side and I saw larger and more colorful fish dot about.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"We aren't even on the reef yet Bella," I chuckled.

"Will you swim with me?" Bella asked.

"But then they'll all swim away," I sighed, wishing for a moment I was just a normal guy.

"Well, swim with me first, then after I'll swim with the fish."

"Okay Bella, you can change under the deck."

Bella looked at me mischievously, and then to my surprise she started pulling her shirt off. I turned away sure that I would be blushing if I were human.

"What Edward? You said I could skinny dip if I wanted," she laughed.

"I was joking, get changed," I ordered.

She snickered, but I heard the door open and close to the cabin. I waited a few more seconds to be sure she was gone before I turned around. Clear, good. I rummaged around in the bag until I found my swimming trunks. I ripped off my shirt and trousers and slid into them quickly. Bella had changed quickly in the past and I didn't want her to see me naked.

I was right to get changed quickly, soon after I had changed Bella was knocking on the door and asking, "Are you decent?"

"Yep," I popped the p. Strange; I never understood why teenagers did it.

"You ready?" I asked as the door started opening.

"Yep," she said and stepped into my line of vision.

It took a few seconds for me to take her in. She was wearing a designer bikini. All of her long legs were showing, and her toned stomach and even some cleavage. I saved her face for last and kind of enjoyed how her eyes were locked on my abs.

She'd washed the tearstains of her face and was looking as beautiful as ever. Her now clear eyes locked onto mine.

I held her gaze, "Bella, you're beautiful."

She blushed but held stayed strong, "You too… wait… I mean handsome… I mean."

She was so cute when she stuttered.

"Dive together?" I held out my hand. She took it, her small hand fitting perfectly in mine.

"1, 2, 3!"

We dived into the water to find the school had returned. For a moment it was if everything was the fish, silver flashes everywhere as they flipped their tails to swim away. Bella was flabbergasted at my side. Her mouth open in a little O and her eyes wide trying to take the scene in.

In a less than a minute almost all the fish were gone. I still saw a few flitting around confused as to where to go and some swimming away into the distance. I saw some hide in the crevasses of the coral about 10 meters ahead.

Bella pointed up, I let go of her hand but joined her at the surface.

She grinned at me, "That was beautiful."

"Wait until you see the reef, though it would probably be better with some fish, maybe I should just go."

"No, don't go Edward, stay for a little while," she whined. "I'll tell you when to go but still look out for me. I'll through my snorkel in the air when I want you back."

The next hour we spent floating across the surface and slowly kicking to propel us. Bella grabbed my hand as we crossed the shallows of the reef. Her skin was a warm in my hand, a couple of degrees warmer than the water.

We dived and surfaced and snorkeled. Bella stayed under the water for five whole minutes before she couldn't kick anymore and needed me to drag her to the surface.

"I told you, air is my real energy source," she said gulping in oxygen.

"Then don't starve yourself Bella, you know it's bad to be an anorexic." Her giggles echoed off the water's surface.

"Bella, do you want me to go now, so you can see the fish?" I asked her.

She pouted but sighed and said, "Fine, but remember the signal."

I whizzed through the water back to the boat. We had travelled quite far from it but it only took me a matter of seconds to reach it.

I watched Bella play from the edge of the boat. She chased small fish, darted under water for minutes at a time looking around the reefs edge. She floated along the surface watching the fish and swam alongside a bump head parrotfish.

It only took 20 minutes before Bella threw her snorkel in the air. I dived and swam to meet her; I caught the snorkel before it fell and grinned at Bella.

"It's much more fun with company," she explained and took my hand.

We spent another 30 minutes just having fun, diving to touch clams, doing flips, stroking seaweed, poking coral. Bella pretended to be a dolphin, she couldn't propel herself in the air though so I grabbed her hand and launched us both out of the water and then repeated the process.

A huge fish came up to us once, cocky about that it was big enough to be safe. It was huge, a Queensland Groper and longer and thicker than me. Bella hid behind me. I grinned under the water, let her go and then chased the fish away. Once it saw my speed its instincts kicked in and it swam into the blue.

We started drifting across the coral beds. Not caring where the current took us. Then I noticed how shallow the water was becoming. Every time I kicked I almost hit something. Bella realized this soon after. We couldn't stick our heads above the water without our bodies becoming vertical and hitting something. Bella begged me with her eyes to get her away.

I turned and swam away with small fast kicks. Soon we were back in the deep water and close to our boat. I squeezed Bella's hand and then launched us both out of the water. We sailed through the air and I flipped us up, landed on our boat and caught Bella in my arms.

She tried to glare at me for the little stunt but I knew she enjoyed. Soon she was laughing and I had to sit her down incase her convulsions made me drop her.

"Edward," she choked between laughter, "this… was… the best."

"Calm down Bella," I looked over my shoulder and checked the time. It was 2pm. No wonder it was shallow, the tide had been going out for an hour.

"Bella, I know it's a bit late but, lunch," she nodded eagerly and poofed to the basket.

She tried to poof back but it was too big, she sighed and walked back.

"I need to practice," she groaned.

"Bella, you don't need to be perfect at that, I can get whatever you want for you in a flash," I snapped my fingers for emphasis.

"I could do it myself, probably faster too," she snapped her fingers back.

"I mean it Bella; I'd do anything for you. Before you came my life was dull, then you came, everything changed."_ Do it, come on Edward, just do it now. Say you love her._

Bella sat quietly staring, her chocolate brown eyes fixed on mine. I took her hand, I would say it now. It was the right time.

"Bella, you're beautiful, smart, witty, you're perfect. Without you my life would have no meaning, I didn't realize before. I was ignorant, but now a whole inside me I never knew existed is filled. Bella I…" _Say it,_ "I…" _Say it,_ "Bella, I love you!"

**Well, cliffy, kind of. Even though I'm updating super seriously fast still leave a review or comment please. I spent the last week writing the rest of this story.**


	38. Chapter 38

**It's short, a little fluff. I hope you like it. **

"Bella, I love you!"

Bella's gasp filled the air. She turned her face away and dropped my hand. It felt like a knife was twisting in my heart. _She rejected me!_ My mind automatically came to conclusions. My shoulders slumped and walked glumly to reel in the anchor.

Though it was light to me I still reeled it in slowly, not wanting to face Bella or worse, not face Bella and realize she was gone.

Soon enough though I was finished and I couldn't postpone it any longer. I turned to see Bella standing behind me. She had a towel wrapped around her shivering frame but it was her eyes that captivated me. Just like they had all along.

I felt like I was drowning in their chocolaty depths. Her eyes were glassy again, she had been crying.

There was sorrow in her eyes, making her look older, but there was another emotion. One I couldn't place.

"Edward," she whispered like she was chastising me. "Why Edward, it's just so unfair."

She started tearing up again; I rushed to her side to comfort her. I cradled her against my chest for the second time today.

She laughed a teary laugh; her smile was one to break your heart. Like she was experiencing pain but was trying unsuccessfully to hide it.

"Edward, I think fate hates us," her voice was very quiet. Enough so that a human wouldn't hear her. "Edward, what do you see when you look at me?"

"I see a beautiful, smart, funny, young girl whose life was taken away by my stupidity," I said without hesitation.

"The thing is Edward, when I look at you I don't see my murderer, I see someone who's perfect. It feels right when I'm with you, I'm happy. I miss my life, but now I have a new one. I love you too Edward, but I hate you too," she smiled truly at me, tears running down her cheeks and disappearing when they hit the floor.

"Fate does hate us," I smiled at her and leant in slowly, giving her a chance to back away but she didn't. Instead she threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my torso.

Kissing her was indescribable, a thousand words and pictures wouldn't cover it. She tasted beautiful, the warmth from her body spread though me and an electric current connected us. Hot tears travelled from her face to mine.

Eventually we pulled away.

"Edward, you killed me. Even though you couldn't help it, I'll still always hate you," she chuckled sadly at our situation.

I stroked her soft cheek, "No more than I hate myself."

I stood, carrying her with me, "Eat your sandwich Bella, it'll go stale." Her sub was unwrapped but untouched. Bella obediently started nibbling on it.

"Yum," she mumbled after she swallowed her first bite.

"Say good bye to the reef Bella, and to Australia," I said as we started sailing away from it.

"We aren't leaving yet are we?" she asked.

"Yes, we're driving back to the airport tonight," I explained.

"Bye," she called and threw some bread to the fish; they swarmed around the food and followed the boat for a while.

"Bye reef, thank you," I whispered low enough that Bella wouldn't here.

**So Bella does love Edward, she has for a long while now, she's just denied the feelings not knowing how Edward would react.**

**Okay, this is done now ...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Kidding, it's not nearly over yet, still a lot more chapters to go!**

**Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Guess who's making an appearance in this chapter?**

_"Bye reef, thank you," I whispered low enough that Bella wouldn't here._

Bella slept in the passenger seat. Her small hand was wrapped around mine and every so often she would give it a tiny squeeze through her dreams. Every time she muttered an Edward in her sleep my heart soared. Every time she whispered her family's names my heart plummeted.

I didn't know if my love was enough to squash or even satiate her hatred. I knew I deserved it but I wished it wasn't so. I hoped that eventually she would forgive. I hoped even further that her forgiveness would come before she left me.

Whenever I thought of her passing on my heart was ripped to pieces, yet still I hoped she would go. I didn't want to hold her down when she could be in such a better place.

"I love you," she drawl-whispered from beside me. I knew my face lit up then, just in time to be flashed by some car's headlights too. Oh well, I'll never see whoever that person was anyway.

I looked sideways as they passed to see a face I definitely hoped I would never see again_._ _Oh Sweet Lord, not Britt!_

But it was, and she was gawking at me. There was almost no one else on the road so she whipped around in her car and started following us.

_Dang it!_

I hit the accelerator; glad I was in a Ferrari. Soon Britt's car was becoming smaller but I still took a few random turns to make sure she wasn't on my tale.

I was just starting to make a turn right on to the highway when a kangaroo ran out on the road. I hit the brake and the car screeched to halt, narrowly missing the large mammal.

I checked to see if I had roused Bella. She still slept soundly. I started moving slowly forward once again.

The next 2 hours passed uneventfully. The sun started to rise and I shook Bella awake.

"Look at the sky Bella," I whispered.

She shook her head to try and shake off the haze of sleep and blinked a couple of times before she took in what was outside her window.

The sky was painted a thousand different colors with painted the landscape in pinks and oranges. The sun hid behind a cloud but made that cloud shine like an orange moon.

I stared at the cloud too; it was shaped in the oddest way, a big, fluffy, orange heart.

"Wow," Bella sighed and squeezed my hand again. "Maybe God doesn't hate us."

"Or maybe it's just a cloud formation and they still hate us," I added.

"Jeez Edward, you're such a kill joy," Bella playfully slapped my arm.

She smiled at me and I smiled back, then her eyes widened. "Edward," she screamed, "keep your eyes on the road, you're only going at twenty miles an hour and you're going to run us off a cliff!"

"Bella, haven't I told you yet. I'm a great driver, great peripheral vision." I smiled crookedly at her.

She zoned out for a few seconds. "Hey," she complained when she came round, "no dazzling me. That's not fair."

"I dazzle you?" I asked.

"Repetitively," she grumbled.

"You do it too you know, when you stepped out in that bikini, mm mmm, fi-ine," I stretched the last word into two syllables.

"You might not be human, but you are so, still a guy."

"You say it like it's a bad thing. I'm just appreciating what needs to be appreciated."

"You're being creepy," she said flatly, " a one hundred and nine dude should NOT be saying those things about a 17 year old girl."

"You have to admit it though, I look good for my age," cue the cocky grin.

Bella shook her head beside me.

"See, I leave you lost for words."

She cocked her head to the side, "Yeah, I won't deny it." Then, surprising me she ruffled my hair. "You look cuter with your hair muffled."

"You look cute when you're grinning like an idiot," I almost cooed. I astonished myself with all the lovey-dovey talk I was saying. I was completely head over heels, which for me isn't an uncomfortable position. Until she starts talking about how she's dead.

"Hmm," I hadn't realized how quiet we had been until Bella broke the silence. I felt comfortable around Bella; silences weren't awkward between us now.

"What is it?" I asked knowing she was pondering something.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just that we've been taking the scenic route right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Which involves unusual turns doesn't it?"

"I think so."

"Meaning no one probably takes this route right?"

"Where is this going?" I asked.

"Even if they are taking the scenic route they'd take that one with all the tourists do which is like an hour shorter than this one and takes you through all the pretty rainforests."

"Are you saying you don't like this route?" I liked this route, even though it was longer. There were more wildlife visible, like those birds near that river or that pack of wallabies I could see halfway up that mountain. Well, I guess this was probably a better scenic route for vampires than human tourists.

"No Edward, its cool," she interrupted my mental rant. "So, only a few people would take this route, being that it has so many unexpected turns and twists and is longer and you see less?"

"Yes, I think," I really had no idea what she was talking about.

"So why has that pink car been following us for the last hour?"

"Maybe they're lost and they are following us to get to civilization." My statement sounded more like a question.

"I don't know, that driver looks strangely familiar," she squinted into the rear view mirror.

I took my gaze off the road and peeked behind us.

_Oh not again,_ my inner voice sighed.

It seemed my personal stalker was following us. Well, she only thought it was me.

"Oh my gosh. Edward, it's that creepy girl from the pool." Bella caught on pretty slowly.

I turned right suddenly, and waited. Checking to see if she was following us or my eyes were just playing tricks on me. You never know, Bella might not be real after all.

About a hundred meters behind us I saw her turn this way too, damn.

"Okay Bella, ready to ditch this chick?" I asked.

She smiled, taking my breath away, good thing I didn't need it. "Hell yeah," she yelled.

I gunned it. I had a half empty tank, and we still had about an hours drive back to the airport.

Bella really was an adrenaline junkie; she giggled every time I made a sharp turn and encouraged me to go faster on a twisting road around a mountain.

She gripped the sides of her chair to stop herself from sliding all over the place. Her vision kept shifting from outside the car to staring at me.

"I trust you Edward," Bella encouraged me as we got to an even steeper, narrower and more twisting road.

The ride took 20 minutes, probably on behalf of my going 120 in a 50 zone. Luckily the road was as abandoned as I thought it was and we didn't meet another car until we got back to the highway.

Regretfully, I slowed down when we were in the public roads. There were many speed cameras along here. Plus I didn't want any traumatized drivers to take the number plate. It is best for my kind to be seen but not remembered. Having a police record gets you noticed.

The airport soon came into view; I pulled into the return rentals area and parked the car, left the keys and the paperwork inside. We grabbed our luggage and walked to terminal 1.

As we walked along the drop off area I noticed someone sitting on one of the benches beside the entrance.

Well, she's persistent, I'll give her that.

She was wearing a ridiculously pink dress that ruffled down the bottom. She had a bright pink purse with yellow spots and blue grill glasses. I could almost hear Alice yelling ad covering her eyes at the outfit.

At that moment, Britt looked up from whatever she was reading, and looked straight at me.

_Shit._

I turned like I hadn't seen her and tried to keep my head down.

"Eddie," she trilled.

I didn't respond and kept walking to the bag drop off.

"Eddie, don't pretend you can't her me," she teased and I caught her waggling her finger at me through the reflection in the glass doors.

"Go away Britt," I growled.

She gasped, "Don't say that Eddie, you know we're made for each other."

I turned; ready to down the girl for the last time, just to find I didn't need to. Bella was standing right in front of Britt glaring. I swear she was going to burn a hole through something with that gaze.

Judging by the look on Britt's face, Bella was letting her see her.

"Go away, Edward, he's mine, so back off," she yelled right in her face.

Britt looked horrified. She flicked her head around to see if anyone else had heard the scream, it seemed like it had reverberated around the walls to me.

Just to emphasize her point Bella strolled up to me, swaying her hips, and wrapped an arm around my waist.

I looked directly at Bella, making my eyes and face show all the devotion and love I held for her. Bella blushed but looked back with showing the same emotions as me.

I faintly heard Britt wail and ran away. I was too caught up in Bella's eyes to notice.

"Edward, she's gone and I think we're getting weird looks. Well, you are. It looks like you're in love with the ground to them."

"If you're standing on it then it's going to get a little bit of my love," I said.

She giggled, her beautiful blush turning a shade darker.

"I love you," I announced.

"Well that's okay but could you please move up, your holding up the line." I looked above Bella to see a black woman with her hand on her hip appraising me.

I hadn't realized I was blocking the entryway to the bag drop off.

I smiled nervously. "Sorry," I mumbled and moved up to the end of the line that was ages ahead of me.

_Aw, look at that, he's so cute and confused. Probably that little white girl he just dumped. I wouldn't want to be her, if I was only 10 years younger._ Her thoughts were much like many other 30 year olds I had heard.

I sighed, if only they could see I was together with Bella.

**Yes, it was creepy stalker Britt. Aren't you all glad you don't have her following you around.**

**Review if your 'Team Lets run away from Britt'**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hm, not much to say, except Review**

_I sighed, if only they could see I was together with Bella._

I was almost sad when no stuttering woman came up to us on this flight. No, "Um… that's my seat…" to us. No excuse to have Bella sit on my lap.

I looked at Bella, staring out of the window seat, half of her face was covered but on the other half she looked kind of disappointed.

"What is it Bella. You know you won't have a good view until we actually start flying," I teased.

"It's not that, you'll think I'm silly," she moaned.

"You know you can tell me anything," I squeezed her hand. A man across the aisle with a laptop had his eyebrows scrunched up and was looked at my hand. It probably looked like I was squeezing air.

I looked him in the eye and he looked away, I kept my gaze on him to stop him from peeking. Eventually, he stopped being suspicious and started typing.

I hadn't noticed how quiet Bella had been, I saw the telltale blush on her cheeks.

"Just tell me Bella, you know I can't laugh without looking crazy anyway," I reassured her.

She laughed breathily, "There is two reasons. I don't really want to leave a place where I really truly realized I loved you, and more special that you loved me back. The second reason is just silly."

"Go on," I encouraged her.

"I kind of wanted to sit on your lap again," her cheeks flamed crimson.

"It's okay Bella; funnily enough I was just thinking the same thing. How 'bout this? I pull up this arm rest and you can lean on me if you like."

"Won't you get uncomfortable?" she asked but leaned into me none the less.

"No Bella, I can stay still for days and not be uncomfortable. Besides, I haven't hunted in a while and I think I might need something holding me down, or at least overwhelming my senses. Do you know that you still smell exactly the same as you did when you were alive?"

"Really, I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you or anything," she tried to wiggle away from me.

"What are you talking about Bella?" she could be as confusing as she was amazing sometimes.

"Didn't you say when you smelt my blood it made your throat burn?"

"When you still had blood, now you just smell beautiful," I wanted to get away from the subject of her blood. It was dangerous territory.

I draped my arm around her. I positioned it so it looked kind of normal. Well, at least it wasn't floating on thin air.

"I wonder what food they'll have today," I chuckled at Bella's complete randomness. The guy with the laptop was staring at me again.

I put on some headphones so it might look like I was just singing along to a song when I was really talking to Bella. I even added a few head bops to complete the image.

"Edward, do you believe in extra terrestrials?" Bella started a conversation that lasted the whole ride. Well, at least until food arrived. Then Bella just fell asleep. I woke her up to eat the meals but let her sleep for the rest of the trip.

We were going to Kathmandu, a very long flight; from there I would make my own means of transportation to the mountain. I wouldn't be climbing with another group, no. For a human it would probably be a death sentence but not for a vampire, or a ghost.

I hoped she was comfortable, she mumbled unintelligibly a lot. My name popped up a lot; I wondered what she was dreaming about. I wished I could get inside her head.

To pass the time I watched the in flight movies, well kind of. I watched half of one then just ended up leaving my headphones on and watch Bella sleep.

I carried Bella when we exchanged flights, she didn't wake but it did cause many strange glances.

I pretended to sleep for a couple of hours, listening to an action movie and picturing what was going on in my head. I heard the muffled footsteps of the flight attendants as they made sure everyone was comfortable and asleep.

After about 16 hours we started descending to our destination. Bella woke with a start as the pilot's voice broke the silence.

"The seat belt sign has been turned back on. Once again I'd like to remind you that smoking is prohibited on the flight and will not be tolerated. Please turn off all electronic devices as we are beginning our descent. The time at destination is 5:51 a.m. and it is relatively fine, at 18°C. Thank you for choosing to fly with us today. On behalf of all of the crew we hope you have a great time at Kathmandu."

Bella was very groggy; she had slept for almost 16 hours. Her hair was matted and tangled and her eyes glazed over. She yawned and stretched, her hand reached to her head and slowly panic registered on her face.

"Oh my god, my hair is a mess. Do you have a hair brush?" she asked, running her fingers through the tangled mess.

"Don't worry Bella; no one is going to see you anyway. Plus I think you look cute like that." She blushed. "Hey, look at my hair. They'll think I'm a rat."

Bella giggled and ran a hand through my hair, ruffling it. "There, now it looks like you styled it that way. Just like every other teen on the planet does."

"Which is really weird, I never will fully understand teenagers."

"Neither will I." Her comment made me start laughing. I got several odd looks so I stopped; clamping my mouth shut to hide my mirth.

"What? My mom says I was born a 35 year old. I never exactly did fit in at school," she sighed.

"I'm sorry, but hey. At least you missed out of one and a half years of torture."

Bella looked sad. She replied a little bit late, "Yeah, I don't know how you've survived going through it so many times."

"Just barely," I grinned at her. She looked flustered for a moment. I loved that I could make her like that. It brought fairness in our relationship, seeing that she made me like that every seconds of the day.

We hit the runway with little bumps and were soon off the plane, at the baggage claim and then hiring a new car. I let Bella choose this time and she just picked a normal Honda.

"Bella, you're no fun," I whined. She replied by sticking her tongue out at me as she sat in the front.

"Can I drive sometime?" she asked as I pulled out of the airport.

"Yeah, because a car driving itself isn't freaking at all," I draped a little too much sarcasm in my tone. No matter how hard I tried I wasn't a good joker.

"And someone talking to himself is completely normal," she countered.

"Well… your… whatever," I couldn't come up with a good comeback. Bella did a silent whoop at her victory.

Oh well, at least now I know how I can get her back.

**Same old same old, I make a weird comment about what was in the chapter and then scream write review. You get the picture.**


	41. Chapter 41

**WARNING: A hypo Bella in this chapter, proceed at own risk.**

Oh well, at least now I know how I can get her back.

I had memorized the way to area I wanted to start climbing on before we left. I knew each turn I had to take, each road I had to drive along. Vampire memory is probably the best asset that there is.

"Bella, did you get a good sleep on the plane," I asked as we reached the point I'd leave the car at.

"Yeah, surprisingly," she replied.

"Good, because you are going to need it. Isabella Swan, we are going to make a world record and no one is going to know about it. We, a vampire and a ghost, will reach this mountain's summit in less than a day. Are you ready?"

"That was seriously the weirdest pep talk I've ever heard. But yeah, I'm ready I guess," she shrugged but stared up into the sky trying to see the top of the mountain past all the clouds.

"Okay then," I stopped the car and went round to her side.

"What, you mean now. No, no, no, no. I'm not ready yet; I need time to prepare myself mentally. We need supplies. We… we," she stuttered.

I laughed, "You should have seen your face."

"That was NOT funny," she grumbled.

"Yeah it was."

"So we're not climbing it now?" she asked.

"No Bella, but we are tomorrow." I zipped back round to my side and was behind the wheel before I second passed.

_Revenge._ I think my inner voice was kind of evil.

We drove back into town. The rest of the day was spent browsing shops and buying supplies. We also got advice from the locals. I casually asked questions, telling how my dad was climbing it with the next tour and needed info.

Bella instructed me on what foods we were going to buy.

"Well, we need one of these, whatever they are. They're so popular look, they're almost all sold out. It must be a native food; we need to try everything exotic. She twirled around, and her arms swung right through some people.

"So you can go through things," I didn't need to whisper because of the noise in the market.

"I can only keep it up for a moment," she yelled back, I was the only one to hear her voice.

So we got some strange jerky, fruits, meats, sauces and vegetables. Bella got me to ask how to cook everything and read a couple of local recipes. I kept them locked in my mind for that evening.

We had lunch early at a quiet café. Bella made me order the strangest dish. When it came out I had no idea what it was. Only that it smelt worse than most foods did to me and looked furry. It came out with a dish of rice; I assumed it was a curry.

Bella said it was good though, different and spicy but nice.

She said the momos (dumplings) were great.

Soon Bella announced she needed to rest, that she would simply die (again) if her brain didn't get a rest from all the culture.

I had exchanged some money so there was no issue with currency when we got to the hotel.

There Bella flopped down on the couch. She flipped through channels but found nothing of interest she could understand. So while I cooked she helped.

I was making a soup, one that I would put the remnants in a thermos for the climb. It consumed most of the perishables but didn't use too much of the other food Bella would eat on the climb.

"You know Edward; you're making this a whole big deal when it's really not. I don't need food to survive remember?"

"Yes, but I want to feed you. You wanted to try something different hear didn't you? Anyway, I don't think I need your help for the moment." I looked down at one of the strange fruit we had brought. This one wouldn't last more than a day.

"Here Bella. Eat this; tell me what it's like." I threw the fruit at her.

"It's nice, like a melon kind of but sweeter." **(A/N Completely making this up as I go along, don't count on my crappy information)**

She grabbed a spoon from drawer after trying to eat it without utensils for a while.

I was done soon enough. The broth was clearer than I thought it would have been and was a kind of red, brown color. It had lots of bits of vegetables, meats and noodles. A hearty soup.

Bella sipped it cautiously, her eyebrows shot up, "Wow, it's good but could you please get me some water?" she rasped.

"Sure," I thought it would have been spicy. I'm not completely ignorant of what which powders do to a meal. I grabbed a glass and filled it with the clear liquid; I was back before she could blink.

"Thanks," she drank deeply before braving another taste. She chewed on a piece of meat. "It's tender, I'll give you that."

The rest of the meal was spent with me giving Bella refills of water and her commenting on the different flavors. I could almost picture what it would taste like to a human.

Bella slept soundly on the small bed, wrapped up in layers and layers of sheets. A thin line of sweat beaded from her forehead. I stroked it and removed the top cover. After that I did little. I just sat on the bed beside her feeling awkward and not knowing what to do.

Now that we had a relationship would it be okay lay beside her, or would that be an invasion of privacy. I decided against it, I'd find out later.

Bella woke early. It took only a few seconds before the realization of what we were doing today came crashing down on her. She flitted around the place, packing, getting stuff she needed to wear, eating and all the while a string of words flew out of her mouth.

"Should I wear… we need that… I hope there isn't… Is this illegal… Should I bring… yeah… wait… maybe not… oh what the hell… better to be safe… What's the weather… I'm so excited…"

"Bella," I groaned. I caught her arm. "Let me handle this, finish that, whatever it is." She had something in her hand she was constantly taking a bite of.

I packed everything we needed, checked the place for anything we might have left behind, changed into something that looked like an Eskimo suit, and even put out a change of clothes for Bella to wear. All of this before Bella had finished her… whatever it was.

Her leg kept bouncing as she ate. I could tell she was chewing faster than usual. She ended up fitting as much food into her mouth before she poofed beside me, grabbed her outfit, and poofed into the bathroom.

I heard the water running for an infinitely small amount of time, and then it was once again off. Bella jogged out of the bathroom a minute later fully clothed apart from her jacket (thankfully).

"C'mon, let's move, move, move," she called over her shoulder as she ran out of the hotel.

I sighed, grabbed the baggage and followed her. I jogged awkwardly with all the stuff.

Bella was tapping her foot at my slow arrival, near the car. I was glad she chose the car she did. It had a very big boot and a back seat for the stuff that wouldn't fit in it (such as the tent).

We were soon on the road and off to the place I had showed Bella yesterday.

Speaking of which, a certain someone was bouncing up and down in her seat beside me. I grabbed her hand and tried to restrain her.

She blushed, "Sorry, it's just I'm so excited and… I mean we're climbing Everest Edward, Everest. Ha, three Es in a row. Anyway, do you think we're ready because I think we're ready. I can't wait. How are we going to get to the summit in a day, I mean I know you're a vampire but what about me. I'm just a silly old ghost; I don't have like super speed. And what happens if we cross another tour. They'll see us and then arrest you and I'll never pass on. Unless you break out of jail which I'm sure you could but that would be wrong. Did I tell you my dad's a cop, he takes the law very seriously. Very seriously and he made me do that too. Well of course not now, because I'm dead, and you can't arrest a ghost I could just poof right out of my cell and no one would know because no one can see me." She giggled much like a maniac. **(A/N Okay peeps, my sister went bungee jumping and this was much like how she was. Except she was all, "Look cows, Moo. Aw, should I do this; I don't know if I should do this. But I'll probably never have another chance. You'll pay right Dad. Hey, this brochure says you can have two go at once. Do you want to go with me Dad? I might need moral support." And she was hypo, jumping up and down from the adrenaline and everything. Afterwards she was really quiet because compared to the jump everything else was boring now. Anyway, enough with my rant, on with the story)**

I leant over to her side and kissed her square on the mouth. That shut her up alright. She threw herself into the kiss and it was I could do to not crash the car.

"Sorry Edward, was I talking too much, I'm sorry. Anyway, it's like 4 a.m. and no one's awake, I bet even the speed cameras are sleeping. Couldn't you go a tad faster, I mean c'mon. You said we'd climb it in a day; most expeditions take longer than that. At least I think they do, I'm not quite sure because, you see, I've never climbed Everest. That's why we're climbing it now, because I haven't before. And I want to do everything I wanted before I go, otherwise I probably won't go. Eternally damned to walk the Earth, yep, that's me." Her gestures were becoming larger and larger and she talking faster and faster.

I pulled off to the side of the road. Picked Bella up from her seat and sat her on my lap.  
"Bella, be quiet, or I'll make you," I stared straight into her face, not glaring, just showing my love and annoyance.

Bella was flushed, she stared down at me. "How?" she asked breathlessly. "You know, if you're going to hit me, don't because it's bad. My Dad has had to arrest abusive boyfriends before you know. He says it's the worst kind of wrong and I agree because those guys are just so…"

I interrupted by crushing my lips against hers. Soon she stopped trying to talk and melted against me. She threw her arms around my neck and tried to pull herself closer to me, consequently straddling me.

I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Our tongues danced and tangled against each other. Soon Bella had to pull away, breathless and crimson cheeked.

I continued trailing kisses along her jaw. Then I kissed her eyebrows, her nose, and lingered on her forehead.

I let a laugh blow across her face. I didn't miss how she inhaled even deeper as I did.

"Bella," I chuckled, "now will you shhhh?" for emphasis I traced her lips with my finger, placed it vertically across them and kissed her lips sealed.

The rest of the ride was quiet, every time Bella opened her mouth to say something I would look at her. Then she would blush and turn back, a smile plastered across her face.

**TEAM HYPO BELLA YAY!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Cmon peeps, would you please, pretty, pretty please Review. I've spent half my holdiays writing this story so that you could enjoy it.**

_The rest of the ride was quiet, every time Bella opened her mouth to say something I would look at her. Then she would blush and turn back, a smile plastered across her face._

We reached the area quicker than yesterday. Though admittedly I took Bella's advice and drove at about 120 in a 40 zone again. Especially dangerous seeing this was an unknown road. I had learnt about it from Carlisle. It was a road made by vampires, for illegal tours. It was as close as a road would take you to Everest.

I pulled the car to the side of the road and covered it in a blanket. Bella was already out of the car with her back pack in place. Well, more of a haversack than a back pack.

I let my mind explore the perimeter, no one for 3 miles in either direction, that's including up. Good, I could be myself.

I loaded all the stuff onto my haversack and tied it securely in place.

Then I put it on, ran to Bella and scooped her into my arms.

"This is how we are going to climb Everest in day," I said and ran to the mountain's base.

I stopped there because of Bella's protests.

"Stop Edward," she had shrieked.

"What is it Bella?" I asked.

"Edward, I want to climb it my way. If you carry me I might as well have a helicopter drop me off at the top and say I'd had climbed it."

I understood. I placed her back on her feet; she straightened her shirt, held her head high and started walking.

"Bella, at this rate we'll reach the summit in a year," I complained.

"I never said I'd walk, I'm climbing it my way," she stopped and I saw her again about 20 meters in front of where she'd been. "Which means I'm cheating," she called.

I laughed, the sound echoed against the blank surfaces around us.

"Hurry up slow poke," her voice echoed from even further away.

I started running. This was how we spent the trip. Bella poofing and I running vampire speed behind her.

Half way up she started slowing, her leaps less long and not as fast. Three quarters of the way up I was ahead of her again.

I heard her pants and saw her stumble, the clouds had engulfed us by this point and the air was thin.

_The air, oh no, Bella's source of energy is the air,_ I ran back to her just in time to catch her.

She laughed quietly, "I guess I run on oxygen just like everyone else."

"Shush," I hushed her. I brought her back to her feet and grabbed her side.

"C'mon Bella, breathe for a bit, get your strength back." She sat anyway. I took off my sack and rummaged around before I found it.

"Here's some soup, it might help you breathe better," one of the symptoms of altitude sickness was they couldn't swallow, and dizziness. Bella almost fainted so I guessed she was dizzy. Though I didn't know if it was because of the sickness or her lack of nourishment.

Bella opened the thermos and a cloud of steam erupted from it. She took a few dainty sips before screwing the lid back on.

"Thanks Edward," she mumbled.

"It's okay Bella, no worries. Any way we're making great time. It's only been a couple of hours."

She grumbled, "I'm holding you back."

"No Bella, I'm only doing this for you," I wrapped my arm around her heaving padded shoulders.

She turned to me, her eyes wide and beautiful. I leant down and kissed her, she didn't throw herself at me this time. It was slow and beautiful; when Bella pulled away she was breathless again but seemed to be stronger.

Her cheeks had more color and she smiled. "I love you Edward," she yelled. It echoed around the empty landscape.

I laughed with her and yelled louder, "I love you Isabella Swan." The words seemed to shake the foundations, fill the air with warmth and circle around us. Bella drew strength from my confession and we started again.

It was steeper now, but that didn't stop us. Nor did the extreme cold, the slippery snow, or the roaring wind. Not even the lack of oxygen stopped us, though it did slow us down.

Eventually Bella stopped poofing, instead she held her gloved hand in mine and we hiked the rest of the way.

By the time we reached the summit that sun was setting. Bella crouched down and stared at everything Bella (not that you could see much through the clouds).

I heard her sob, I ran to her side.

"Are you alright, is anything hurting, what's wrong," I asked.

She turned her face and I saw the strange tears, they defied physics and kept their liquid form instead of freezing. They slid from her face and melted the ice below with little puffs of steam, before disappearing.

She looked unbelievably happy, or well, like she did at the reef yesterday. Her grin warmed me from tip to toe and made my un-beating heart soar.

"I'm better than alright Edward," she laughed, stood and yelled. "I'm the best, I have conquered Everest in a day," she yelled the last part so loud my sensitive hearing almost hurt.

**REVIEW or I'll stop updating**


	43. Chapter 43

***pout* review please, please, please to the tenth degree, please. I don't care what it's about, anything, just please review.**

_"I'm the best, I have conquered Everest in a day," she yelled the last part so loud my sensitive hearing almost hurt._

I set up the tent at the summit; Bella was too tired to walk back down again. I started preparing dinner while Bella rolled out her sleeping bag.

She shooting glances my way, some I caught and held on to until she blushed and turned away and others I missed by the time I had turned.

"You know what Edward," she plopped down beside me when she had finished.

I had a fire going and it flicks created patterns on Bella's face.

"No, what is it," I popped another fire starter on the flames; yes I took the easy way. There weren't any logs or any sticks around to start a fire properly. I guessed as suck, which is why I still had a basically full packet of them.

I toasted some of the weird vegetables and even some fruits. I had rolled them in a spice mixture I had prepared last night. I cooked it on some skewers (no, I refused to make a fire out of them) and the aroma filled the air. The mix of the subtle spices and Bella's beautiful scent had my breathing in deeply. Bella gave me a look but didn't comment, instead she at obediently moaning at the taste.

She yawned, her eyes drooping. I chucked the remnants of the food into the fire and carried her to the tent. I tucked her inside the bag and started to walk out.

I felt a weak grasp at my ankle; Bella's gloved hand was tugging at my pant leg.

"No Edward, stay please," she half begged. She was so tired she probably didn't know what she was doing. It was 9 p.m. and she'd been up and about since 4.

"Okay Bella," I agreed. I sat by her head and stroked her hair; it had come loose from the beanie it was in previously.

Bella didn't seem to think it was close enough; she wriggled over to me until she was almost on top of me. Her head was on my chest and my arm was around where I thought her waist was.

She fell asleep with a smile; she barely spoke that night, just sighed contently and sometimes whispered random things.

"Edward is mine," Bella hissed, shaking me out of my haze. "Get your hands off my hand Britt," she sneered the name.

I clapped a hand over my mouth to stop laughing. Inside I was overjoyed that she was jealous, and kind of proud that she stood up to the girl.

Bella stopped talking then, her eyes stopped moving and she fell even deeper into sleep. I shimmied out from under her and started packing things away. The fire had burnt itself out, run out of fuel to keep going. I knew it would, in fact I was surprised it lasted so long with the lack of oxygen.

The bags were soon packed with one exception. Bella hadn't seen me buy this, it was a surprise. I big block of plastic that could be maneuvered into a sled. Well, it would have been boring just to walk down.

Bella woke just before the sun rose. We had the privilege of watching the clouds change color from above. She rubbed her eyes at first but soon 'oohed' and 'aahed' as she took it in.

"What's that?" she asked as the clouds had started to turn back to normal and she looked around. She was staring at the sled.

"Oh, it's just our transportation. I didn't think you'd be ready for skis, since you lived in Arizona, so we'll slide back down Everest."

"Really," her eyes shone like light bulbs, really cute and pretty light bulbs. "That is awesome, let's go!"

She jumped on the sled. The wait distribution changed and it started sliding. I grabbed the back before it could hit the real slope.

"You wouldn't start without me would you?" I asked as I sat behind Bella. She wriggled until she was sitting on my lap.

"Of course not Edward. Hey, this makes up for the plane ride," she whispered the last part huskily.

I kissed behind her ear, "Let me drive Bella."

I strapped us both in and grabbed the ropes to steer.

"Off we go," I called as I pushed us off with my hand.

We were immediately hit with the roar of the wind rushing against our faces. I was tall enough to see around Bella so I steered us away from the dangerous parts. Bella screamed like we were on a roller coaster and gripped the front so hard her knuckles were showing through the gloves.

I headed for one of the cliff faces.

I heard Bella gasp and scream, "EDWARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" before we ran off the edge.

We flew above the rough terrain below us. I distributed my weight so we stayed in the air for as long as possible. By the time we hit the ground we had past the rockiest bits and were back on the smooth snow. I landed us softly but the impact was still jarring.

Once Bella realized we were safe she started screaming again.

We reached the bottom incredibly fast. I turned us on our side and we slid to a stop.

Bella poofed out from on top of my and stood in front of the sled, hands on her hips, glaring like a mom.

I grinned crookedly at her as I unbuckled myself and strapped my stuff and her stuff on my back.

"Edward," she chastised, "you are the most stupid, idiotic, dangerous, surprising, funny and amazing guy I've ever met." Her tone went from annoyance to adoration.

She threw herself at me; I fell to the ground with her on top. We kissed in the snow, the cold powder sticking to our faces and hair.

By the time we stopped I had Bella wrapped in my arms and we were both covered in white. Bella started shivering.

I stood, carrying Bella up with me.

She laughed and twirled on her feet, "Edward, do you think I look fat in this?"

"Yes Bella, we both look like big, white sumo wrestlers." I tackled her, held her bridal style, and before she could protest, ran her back to the car. Our stuff miraculously still on my back.

***puppy dog face* I'll die without your reviews *heart attack***


	44. Chapter 44

**I'm starting to write a new story, it might be a while before it's up, I'm going to call it "Stepping into her shoes" it's where some girl gets transformed into Bella and goes to the twilight universe, I know it's been doen but every adaptation is different.**

_I tackled her, held her bridal style, and before she could protest, ran her back to the car. Our stuff miraculously still on my back._

The next few months went a little like this. We went to New Zealand to go bungee jumping, sky diving and black water rafting **(A/N where you go into underground water filled caves with eels 10 feet long…Eesh)**. Then we went to New York and ate hotdogs on top of the Statue of Liberty. We spent a night in a haunted house in England (Bella laughed so hard when we got there), and planted a tree beside it. I played Bella her Lullaby in a music store. We donated thousands of dollars to charities under fake names. Bella skinny dipped (I didn't watch, I'm no pervert) at midnight in the pool at the Thaj Mahal. **(Forgotten the spelling) **We went to a serious astronomy place and looked at as many planets we could find. Bella rode a wild elephant, and zebra, and petted a lion in Africa. We had a total water fight when it was raining with a big crowd of teenagers I had gathered. (No one even noticed the water balloons being thrown out of nowhere). We helped plant food for a poor village and gave books to the school.

We participated in one of those crowd freezes in Paris. Bella insisted that she also stuff her face with as much of the different food she could so we gate crashed a formal party that had a buffet of everything. Bella at so many cheeses, breads, desserts, entrees and sipped so many soups that she couldn't poof for a week. We kissed on the top of the Eifel Tower under the full moon.

Bella had as many alcoholic drinks she could so along with not being able to poof she also was hung over for two days. We danced and partied the whole night.

Bella touched the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Ate Italian food. Stole a gun from some military and shot a target dummy.

We rode a camel in the desert, swam in a desert oasis and climbed a pyramid. Bella tasted wild honey straight from the hive (the bees didn't even notice). We rode a horse along a beach; Bella swam with a dolphin and soon after a shark.

We swam through a water fall. We went down Niagara Falls in a barrel. We saw a lunar eclipse and slept under the stars that night. Bella comforted a stranger who was crying, I watched the whole event hoping she wouldn't accidently lose her game and disappear.

We travelled across the Pacific Ocean by sail boat, and then stupidly swam back. Well, I swam back, Bella just held on.

We rolled down a really big hill right into a muddy bank, and then swam through the lake to get clean. We spent the night on the roof of a house with someone's cat keeping us company. It was a really strange cat, white with all colors reflecting off it in the moonlight and it had scarily smart thoughts. It understood when I said I wouldn't hurt it and saw Bella (without her letting it). Its eyes were wide and deep green. I swear when we went I heard it think goodbye, vampire ghost.

We got honestly, truly lost in a rainforest and I had to call Alice to get us out of there, she was so excited about what we were doing, she said she was getting visions of our travels every day. She also said she was happy for me and Bella.

I hired a plane and did air tricks above a town, I saw them clapping and waving. We also visited Antarctica and saw a wild penguin and seal.

Alice had one thing she thought Bella should do to.

"Go to Asia, and try on a kimono," she had said. I laughed at my fashion obsessed sister but Bella took her seriously.

"We do need to go to Asia anyway, there are two more things I need to do. One: visit the stone forest and then lastly, the very last thing on the list, walk the length of the Great Wall of China."

So now we were on a plane to China, it was a private jet. Bella had always wanted to be in one. So now I held her in my arms, in sleep she clutched to me tightly. I did too.

I felt like dry sobbing, I knew no tears would come. Bella would soon be taken away from me. I'd never hold her again, kiss her, have her sit on my lap, hear her laugh, listen to her ramble; I'd never rock her to sleep at night.

I wished I could escape from my thoughts, have sleep come to me. But, of course, it never did.

What would I do when Bella is gone? How would I live without a reason to live again? It was okay before, I didn't know what I was missing. But I did know now, I didn't think I would survive. I couldn't even travel the world anymore, anything I've ever wanted to do I have now done. Maybe I would go to Italy, and maybe, just maybe, if god allowed it, I could join my Bella in the afterlife.

My phone buzzed. I slowly moved to get it, as to not disturb Bella.

"Edward," the pixie on the other end of the line screeched, "don't do it Edward. I'll stop you, you know I will. Esme is stressed enough with you gone now, and she thinks it's just a holiday. How do you think she'll react if you're gone for good?"

Guilt racked my mind, Alice was right; I couldn't leave my family like that. I would have to power on. Suck it up and lock my sorrow away.

"See, I know it'll be hard Edward, but we can find you someone else," Alice tried to comfort me.

"No," I yell/whispered, "I don't want anyone else. I love Bella! I will always love Bella! No one else will EVER come close! How would you feel if you lost Jasper?"

Alice sobbed at the thought, "I'd be devastated. I'd never be the same, but I'd live on in his memory, you have to do that too."

"I will Alice," I said with complete determination.

"Goodbye Edward, we all miss you."

"I miss you all too Alice, tell them that. And tell… tell Esme I'll be back soon. I'm almost done."

"Give Bella my love, and say that I think she would have been a great addition to the family. And I hope she has had a good journey and has safe passage to heaven."

"I will. Goodbye."

I caught her "bye" before I hung up.

Bella stirred in her sleep. "I'm going now Edward," she whispered.

"I know," I sighed, guessing what her dream was about.

**Review please, there are still more chapters to come.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Ooh, interesting stuff in this chapter, I'm afraid the story is drawing to a close soon, but still more chapters to go.**

_"I know," I sighed, guessing what her dream was about._

Bella and I stood at the edge of the Stone Forest. Wow, it was… wow. Hundreds and thousands of stone outcrops. It was night, the moonlight reflecting from the intricate formations.

"I'll give you a race. I bet I can get to the other side first," Bella gambled.

"If you win, I'll take you out tonight, if I win, I'll still take you out tonight. Bu-ut," I drawled out the word, "if I win, you have to give me kiss, without throwing yourself at me."

Bella poked her tongue out at me but agreed.

"You call it," I told her.

"1, 2, go!" she called and poofed away. "You never said what I had to count to," I heard her voice rebound from several different rocks.

I speed after her, running as straight as I could to the other side. I got there quickly but I expected Bella to be there.

She wasn't, as I crossed the boundary I heard a thump and an 'oof' as air sped out of someone's chest.

"Ow, hey," I heard Bella call. "Edward, help!" she yelled.

I tried following her voice but with so many echoes and voice carrying I didn't know where to run. I swear I heard shuffling of two footsteps. They were going too fast to be normal.

I heard the thumps of Bella footsteps but couldn't locate their source. I spotted foot prints, they were Bella's size but after three or four steps they disappeared.

"Get away from me, Edward, help!" she sobbed.

I sniffed the air; Bella's fragrance was drifting everywhere. And then there were other scents, old human ones, but also two new ones. They smelt sweet, crisp, like pine needles, only varying slightly.

Vampires, oh no, could they see her too. God no, what could they do to her.

I ran madly, expanding my gift, trying to find the minds.

I caught them quickly, two females, twins. Both were Asian around 12 when changed. One was seeing Bella, running and poofing away, the other following her sister.

"Stop running," the voices sounded together. It was a creepy, emotionless and ethereal sound.

"Stop chasing her," I growled. I had caught up to them, I jumped from a stone pillar and pinned the small bodies to the ground.

They both wore silver kimonos, their eyes shone almost as bright as the fabric. They looked young but their thoughts said differently. They bared their teeth and tried to push me off.

They failed, when it came to Bella I would out muscle anyone.

"Bella, I've got them, go back to the edge," I instructed.

"Where is the edge?" she called back. Then I saw her step out from behind a rock. Her head was whipping around, like she was trying to find an exit, then she froze when she saw us. Her hands flew behind her and she leant against a small pillar.

"No, don't leave young ghost. We can help you," one said, her eyes were cloudier than the other's but she stared straight at Bella and followed her movements.

"Yes, we can," the other said, staring in the general direction her sister was looking at.

"How," I asked after a long pause.

"That depends on what she needs," the twins hissed at me. They looked scarily alike; the only difference (apart from the eyes) was that one had a crescent scar above her eyebrow, and the other on her cheek.

"I want to find peace," Bella whispered quietly. The twins grinned and stared at me.

"We can't help her if we are held down," the speaking in unison was freaking me out, especially since they sounded so alike to. They were like two parts of one whole.

"Release them Edward," Bella commanded.

I reluctantly stood away from them. As not to startle me they kept eye contact with me and stood slowly, even for a human.

They moved like mirror images. If one took a step with her right leg, the other would with her left. I wanted to blink, to make the image just one. But every time it would be the same picture once again.

"We will help you child. Take our hands," their arms lifted in unison. Their eyes shone through the milky cloud cover and their teeth glinted dangerously in the moonlight.

Bella just barely restrained a shudder when she took the two small hands extended and they both stroked the back of her hand with their thumbs at the same time.

"Follow us," she gently pulled Bella arms as they walked.

I trailed behind, watching every move intently. Any flicker of movement, flex of muscle. I imagined in thin line running through Bella, splitting the two into a person and a reflection, but I didn't know which one would be the real one and which one the mirror image.

They maneuvered around the forest like they had travelled round it for years, which they had. They knew every crevasse, every rock, stone, and groove. It was all memorized in their heads. Here they hunted stray tourists, and this was where they had their home.

I read their minds, but unfortunately they were almost empty. Only quick recognitions of landmarks and then direction in which they had to travel. Then I found something so strange. Both their inner voices sounded quite the same, but after a while studying I could distinguish the difference.

_It's right here Heaven,_ the one with the clearer thought.

_You're right, thank you Earth,_ the other thought.

They thought in Chinese but could speak English, I was glad I had studied the language before.

So they could communicate through their minds, interesting. And one could see Bella.

They approached a large rock; its color was slightly off. Not enough for a human to notice but just enough for a vampire.

The twins tapped on different spots on the rock. With an almost silent creak a hidden door swung open.

The stepped in together, not dropping Bella's hands. I followed quickly and felt the air from the closing door on my back.

Inside was draped in purples, reds, mauves and browns. Occasionally there was a splash of silver framing the edge of a table or chair.

It was small inside, tall enough that Bella didn't have to duck but I did.

They lead Bella to a round table; on its top were several twisted roots and tiny gold coins. In the center was a red gem the size of a golf ball. Bella choked on a gasp.

The kneeled on a soft mat around the knee high table.

"You sit too vampire," their voices interrupted the silence.

I took the side near Bella and she scooted closer to my body. I took her hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You'll need our trust for the task ahead," the one with clearer eyes and the scar on her cheek said.

"I am Dà Dì, and this is my twin sister Min," the one with cloudy eyes (Min) said.

"Heaven and Earth?" I couldn't hold my question.

"It suited us better. I can see ghosts, so my specialty is situated on Earth, hence my name. My sister can help ghosts pass on. So her specialty relates more to Heaven, hence her name." Dà Dì explained.

"We can both communicate mentally and, in special cases, use both our powers to do something amazing," Min told.

"What amazing," Bella asked shyly.

"Listen child, all will be explained," Dà Dì quieted her.

The two started talking, finishing each other's sentences and talking in unison. Soon their voices seem to become one.

"There aren't many ghosts on Earth, most travel straight to their destiny after they die. Some are lost, with no idea how to pass on. Many somehow find their way to us. Dà Dì sees them and they're struggles. Min knows how to help. With these coins she finds out, and then we tell the lost soul what she needs to do.

"Some of these ghosts are stuck here for a special reason. Their fate has not been fulfilled, something changed in the universe and they were sent to an early demise. These we almost never find, if we have we may never know we did.

"You see, we perform a spiritual ceremony. If done right the spirit passes on, or is given a second chance. The ceremony involves difficult tasks though, but has worked every time. Only once did a spirit come back to thank us after journeying to the other world and back.

"We will help you lost soul, on one condition."

The two started talking, finishing each other's sentences and talking in unison. Soon their voices seem to become one. They looked squarely at Bella, unblinking, like two identical robots.

"Which is," I prompted.

"If you are a destined one, a special spirit, you must return to us. Come and tell us if it worked."

"I will," Bella promised.

"We warn you, do not let hope blind you. You must do what your heart and instincts tell you to do. Our word isn't final, just a guideline. And there are no guarantees; you do this without any knowing of what will happen."

I almost expected them to pull out a contract and get us to sign it.

"Are you ready, troubled spirit?" I had become used to the speaking at the same time thing, so it surprised me when only Min spoke now.

"Yes," Bella whispered.

"Do not interfere with the ceremony vampire, this is not your peace you a gambling," Dà Dì warned.

"I will not," I promised.

"Let it begin," the air seemed to shimmer at the statement.

**Review, what do you think will happen?**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hm, one review for the last almost ten chapters I've posted :`( *cry***

_"Let it begin," the air seemed to shimmer at the statement._

Dà Dì pulled me away from the table; she stood near the exit, holding me beside her. "We must not hinder the ceremony," she explained. After that she was a statue, grasping my arm in an unbreakable grip. She stared straight ahead, her cloudy eyes giving the impression she was blind.

Her sister Min began flitting about the table. She pushed coins and positioned the roots and lastly placed the gem in the centre of the table.

She sat back in her place. "Close your eyes child, do not flinch, you can feel I will not hurt you."

"Yes," Bella whispered as her eyes fluttered shut. She looked so vulnerable, eyes closed, kneeling.

"Give me your hand."

Bella lifted her arm. The vampire girl snatched it and pulled it over the gem. She twisted Bella's arm until it faced palm down. Then with her index finger she sliced the top of Bella's palm.

They were going to hurt her, I pulled against the vampire beside me's grip but she held tight. I struggled but soon realized it was useless. I could over power both these vampires and rescue Bella but my word held me in place.

Bella's blood was strange, the same color and scent but it felt less there. No thirst followed the exposed blood. The liquid flowed down Bella middle finger and dripped onto the gem.

Bella never flinched but withdrew her arm when the blood stopped running. Her hand had healed in less than a few seconds and the scarlet drop hit the gem and disappeared.

Min, let her hand roam above the table's surface, then lifted the gem and smashed it against the table.

Bits of shard flew into the air but stopped at the tables boundaries, like a force field held them there. They dropped seemingly randomly on the table's surface. Each shard a different length and size.

The vampire child studied the table, then she looked up at Bella, and scanned the table again.

"I know now child, open your eyes, come listen and see your destiny," the vampire smiled, showing her glistening.

She proceeded to explain what was needed to go on to the second life.

"Your blood, and the gem, has shown me your way. Listen carefully spirit, you too vampire. You must remember what we say," the two vampires' voices drifted around us. Earth pulled me to Bella.

"You must accomplish great tasks and find representations of your life, so you can move on.

"First, to symbolize the battling and endurance shown in life you must climb the tallest mountain."

"We've done that," I interrupted.

"Really, I here Everest is very tall, what was the view like?" Min asked, she sounded so much like a Chinese tourist that I almost laughed.

"Cloudy, couldn't see a thing past them," I replied.

"Okay, enough. Next, to symbolize balance and the difference between worlds, you must swim the length of an ocean."

"Done that too," I said.

"Wow, you really get around," Dà Dì gushed.

"Well, there is only one last great task then. To symbolize separation, and the length of life you must journey from one end of the Great Wall of China to the other."

"We were going to do that tomorrow," Bella said.

"We still are," I told her.

"Then you must get the representations, these must symbolize the happy things in life to you. We cannot tell you them, you must make your own mind up on what to bring back to us.

"When you have these things, return. Then we shall see if you are ready, and perform the ceremony if you are."

"What do you mean if I am ready?" Bella asked.

"Some had such a wish that they had in life but didn't fulfill that they can't move on until it is accomplished. If you have one child, complete it before you return. Do not overlook things, if it is what you're heart desires, then you must make it happen."

Bella gulped, then blushed, then turned her head sideways so her face was covered with her hair.

"Now leave, lost soul, we shall prepare for the ceremony, as should you."

I took Bella's hand and walked away. As we stepped near the exit it opened, and when we cleared it, the entrance shut again.  
Bella was scarily quiet; she stared straight ahead with a determined expression. Her jaw was flexed and her eyes shone with so many different emotions.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked after we reached the edge of the forest.

"I don't know Edward," she replied truthfully.

**Review, please, I'm desperate for them**


	47. Chapter 47

**So, there going to Bella's houses.**

_"I don't know Edward," she replied truthfully._

The drive home was almost silent; the only sound was the engine, the crunch of the ground under the wheels, and Bella's almost silent sighs.

I held her hand but she was still unresponsive. I understood, her mind must have been full. It still hurt though, her rejection.

It was later than I thought when we reached our hotel. By the time we had finished packing it was 4 a.m.

Bella wasn't nearly excited about walking across the Great Wall of China as she had been in the past couple of days. Now she looked on the task as just that, a task. Not an entertaining activity but a job that had to be done.

I drove to the wall, Bella crossed it. End of story. The most interesting thing may have been that she jogged across it. She let me carry her back, thinking that she needed time to get her tokens.

So we went to the air port, and we hired a private jet.

As soon as it took off Bella lost her emotionless demeanor. She started sobbing and jumped onto me. I was sitting in a large chair, big enough to be a love seat.

I cradled her in my arms once again as she sobbed. I hushed her, cooed to her, and even went as far as to massage her shoulders. Still she kept up to constant crying.

Every time one of her tears hit my skin it burned, physically but more mentally. I wanted to know what was causing my love such pain, and stop it once and for all.

I realized Bella hadn't slept for almost 20 hours.

"Bella, go to sleep, you need to rest," I whispered.

Instead of nodding and dozing off like I thought she would have she started to freak.

"No!" she screamed and pushed herself more on top of me. "We don't have any time left Edward; I'll be gone by the end of the week. I don't need sleep; I've told you that before. What I need is you Edward," and she smashed her lips onto mine.

At first it was frantic; we kissed like we were panicked. Getting as close as possible and still try to get closer. She tugged and pulled on my hair, I tangled my hands through hers.

Slowly we calmed down, still we kissed but it was slower, more meaningful. I tried to show all my love to her through these gentle kisses, and she returned the favor.

My hand trailed up her side, and slid back down. My hand found her cheek and caressed it.

Bella's hand found its way under my shirt, her warm hand glided down my tense back. Whenever Bella stopped for breath I'd trail kisses down her jaw, neck or around her collar bone.

The plane ride ended too early for my liking. A crew member was knocking on the door (I'd insisted that no one open it or bother me unless it was completely necessary).

His voice called, "We've landed sir."

"Thank you," I replied, hiding my annoyance and having to stop.

So we stepped out from the plane and beheld a sunny, brown, desert-like Arizona.

I paid the people their fee and extra for them to stay here and wait for us to come back.

I hired another car and we drove to Bella's house. As we arrived she gasped. Tears trailed down her plump cheeks, her hand covered her mouth, stifling a sob.

I squeezed her hand, "You need to do this Bella. Be strong for your mom."

She nodded and stepped out of the car as I parked.

"Do you need my help?" I asked. She shook her head and disappeared.

I sat in the car, tapping my thumbs against the wheel. Then I realized something I could do. I took out my cell and dialed a number I thought I'd never call on this trip.

"This is Alice," a voice sounded. It was still as high and bell-like as it had been before I left but some of the chirp in it was gone.

"Hey Alice," I greeted her.

"EDWARD!" she shrieked happily.

"Ow Alice, sensitive ears hear."

"Sorry," she apologized quickly, "I just didn't expect any calls from you. I would have seen it."

"I only just thought to call you."

"Oh, so you're not finished yet?" her voice dropped a little.

"No, not yet Alice. But by the end of the week I will be. I need your help."

"What do you need?" she sighed.

"Bella needs tokens for a passing ceremony. Tokens that represent her happiness in life. She needs to get some things from forks. Wait, you are still there aren't you?"

"Yes, but according to the humans no. We stayed in the house; we wanted to wait for you before we go somewhere else."

"You didn't need to stay you know. So, can you pick us up from Seattle?"

"Yep, and I bet I can get you to Forks in under half an hour."

"Good, Bella doesn't want to waste time. Speak of the devil," I said as Bella poofed into the car. She was carrying a few small things, a tiny ballet shoe, a brush, and a baseball.

"Is Bella there?" Alice asked.

"No Alice, the actual devil is here and he wants to take me to hell," sarcasm laced my tone.

"So yes then. Okay, I'll see you soon, bye Edward, BYE BELLA," she called the last part so loud Bella giggled and yelled 'BYE' back.

So we drove back to the airport. The plane did wait (thank god) so I gave them an extra tip. I didn't give them the money for the flight yet. I always gave it at the end.

The flight was spent with me holding Bella tight in my arms. We talked and kissed and hugged while the in flight movie played. Bella would comment on the actors and scenarios, as did I.

We landed back in Seattle, greeted by the cloudy sky.

"No, not this again. I was just getting used to the sun again," Bella fake whined as we exited the plane.

I laughed and grabbed our stuff, no baggage claim wait when you have a private jet.

"Thank you, again. Could you wait here again?" I asked the pilot and crew.

"It was okay the first time but it's getting late now, and we have no where to stay." One crew member started explaining before I handed him the fee and a lot extra.

"You won't need to; we'll be back soon enough. Don't ask what I'm doing, just stay."

"Thank you sir," he snatched the money out of my hand and started counting it. I chuckled as I walked away. Once they thought I was out of hearing range I heard him start celebrating along with the crew.

"We walked through the airport and out into the crisp outside air. I saw a silver Volvo waiting at the drop off zone; it had a little pixie behind the wheel.

I headed towards it; the driver looked up from a magazine and grinned when she spotted me.

Then, maybe a little too fast, she jumped out of the car and ran to me. She jumped and enveloped me in a hug. "Hey big brother," she said as I put her down.

"Hello Alice," I shook my head, she was embarrassing sometimes.

Then she spotted Bella, she moved to hug her too, before spotting the onlookers at her little outburst, and decided against it.

"Hey Bella," she whispered.

"Hey," Bella replied shyly.

"Alice, you didn't hurt my baby did you?" I asked as we stepped into the Volvo.

I took the backseat with Bella, Alice pouted at being left alone but was soon acting happily again.

"No Edward and I don't see why you love it so much. It's such a boring car; we should get you a Lamborghini or maybe a Porsche. I was driving one the other day and it was so cool."

"Maybe I'll get you one for Christmas." I offered, to which she squealed as her eyes glazed over.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Ooh, I love yellow too."

"Hey, that's cheating; maybe I'll get you a brown one instead."

She gasped, "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"But Edward," she whined, "brown is so ugly, and yellow goes perfectly with my personality. Well, if you buy me brown then I'll buy another yellow one."

"Um… excuse me but… you're getting two Porsches?" Bella asked, her voice made it sound like we were crazy.

"No Bella, of course not. Well, not if Edward gets me a yellow one."

"You have that much money to burn?" she asked flabbergasted.

"Yep," Alice popped the P. "Bella, while you're here you should totally meet the family, since you and Edward are together and all. And I can dress you, though I doubt anyone will be able to see them." Alice babbled.

"No, she can't Alice; we have to go back to China. Anyway, no one but you and I can see her unless she concentrates really hard."

"Oh," Alice gave me the puppy dog look, but when I didn't budge she stopped. "Anyway, did you cross the Great Wall of China in a kimono?"

"No, I didn't. Sorry Alice," Bella apologized.

"It's okay Bella, you can repay me by putting in a good word to god for me," Alice joked but I felt the mood in the car drop at her statement.

The rest of the car ride was full of Alice updating me on what had happened as I left, and me holding Bella and silently trailing kisses along her neck.

**Tum, de dum, de, dumb, reviews please**


	48. Chapter 48

_The rest of the car ride was full of Alice updating me on what had happened as I left, and me holding Bella and silently trailing kisses along her neck._

We reached Forks in less than half an hour; Alice drove recklessly while she talked to get us here so fast.

The town was small, everyone knew where everyone lived, except for us, so Alice found Chief Swan's place without any instructions needed from Bella.

It looked almost exactly like it had every other time I'd passed it, except now it looked gloomier, sadder. The lawn hadn't been mowed; weeds grew up from the paths. There was a layer of dust on the veranda. It looked like no one had been living here, or at least didn't spend much time here.

I didn't blame Chief Swan, I would be sad if my daughter drowned too. I felt so much pity and sadness for the Chief, and then I realized something.

If Bella does get reincarnated then I would get her to give closure to Charlie. His life seemed sad enough without a wife but having his only daughter die just as she arrived to stay with him would have been heart wrenching.

Bella paused outside the car, her eyes watered and she held her breath. She closed her eyes. I walked up to her and took her hand, she sighed but marched forward. Then she tugged against my hand and I released my grip.

"I have to do this alone Edward, you can't come in," she said. That grim determination I hated crossed her face once again. She dried her eyes and poofed into the house.

I stood outside the building staring, probably looking like a freak. I heard her ruffling through things inside. I felt a small hand lace around mine. I looked down to see Alice was trying to comfort me.

"You need to come back after this Edward; we will stop you if you do anything rash. Everyone misses you, even Rosalie."

"Really?" I asked, not really as astounded as I thought I'd be.

"Yeah, you're her brother, my brother; you'll always be a part of the family, no matter where you are. And families stick together, so you better get your but down here soon. No trips to Italy, got it?"

"Yes," I sighed. No visits to the Volturi.

"Good, look lover-boy. I believe that miracles can happen, don't give up just yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped at the chance she might have seen Bella in a vision.

"Look, this voodoo ceremony thing, it might not work. If it doesn't I want you to bring Bella here, introduce her to the family. If it does, well, Bella is lucky to move on. She would want you to move on too, you might meet your match."

She hadn't seen Bella resurrected, not a thought crossed her mind about Bella living again.

"Bella is my match," I said stubbornly.

"She might be, or not, you never know Edward. Just promise me to keep your mind open to new prospects."

"I can promise you no one will be as special to me as Bella. And that does mean Tanya." The blond vampire had been trying to seduce me since she knew me. All to no avail, I viewed her as my family, more as a cousin than a potential mate.

"It might not be Tanya."

"Who did you see?" I asked.

Alice put up a mental block in the form of algebra.

"Alice," I roared.

"You'll find out yourself, I don't know who she is either," she defended herself.

"Well, at least it is a she, that's a relief," I sneered and breathed a fake sigh of relief.

"Jesus Edward, stop being so terrible. I didn't even see her myself. All I saw was you proposing."

"That won't happen Alice," I growled.

"But I've seen it," she insisted.

"You're visions are subjective Alice. I will personally guarantee that will not happen. I won't allow it." I snarled.

"You can't control your heart Edward. I know this one will happen. I just know it."


	49. Chapter 49

**Getting closer and closer to the end, I'm almost sad about it.**

_"You can't control your heart Edward. I know this one will happen. I just know it."_

I was fuming. How could Alice think I'd ever love another? I couldn't, I wouldn't, I shan't, I can't, it just isn't possible. I would only ever propose to Bella. That was final. Case closed, no more questions asked.

_But you never thought you would love a ghost, of whom you killed none the less,_ I hated my inner voice. He was almost as bad and my conscience. I hated that he had a point too.

What was I thinking; my inner voice was me, not another guy. I seriously needed therapy. I was almost certain Bella was real now, but there was always that chance.

But I could never have imagined this love I felt for her. Never could I have dreamed of the hurt that reared its ugly head whenever I thought of her leaving me. Never have I felt guilt this strong for any of my other actions. And never had I tasted blood as sweet as Bella's. The scents, the emotions, the touches, the kisses, it was all too real to be fake.

And Bella's beauty, so subtle but at the same time glowing, not even Rosalie could compare. Even when Bella stepped out the front door of her house, silently weeping with deathly seriousness spreading over her features.

I ran to her and held her by my side. She gripped some items so hard in her hands I thought her knuckles would pop out of her skin.

I was about to try and comfort her when she pressed a fist to my mouth. "No, I'm not fine. I need to leave, to get out of here."

"We will," I assured her, "Alice, we're going."

"Remember what I said Edward."

"I couldn't forget if I tried," I growled.

The ride back was quiet and awkward. I was angry at Alice, she was annoyed at my stubbornness, and Bella just sat there, staring out of the window with infinite sadness.

We pulled up to the airport. I grabbed our stuff from the boot, helped Bella out her side and started heading off.

Bella waved and yelled, "Good bye," to Alice who screamed to parting phrase back. I didn't turn, didn't look, but whispered "Bye". She would hear the anger in my tone.

We returned to our aircraft and flew back. Many orders of coffee were sent to the flight deck, I wondered if I should take over.

Then Bella starting crying again, sobbing, while I comforted her. It didn't take long for us to start kissing again. We franticly kissed, frenzied knowing how little time we had left. It didn't get slower, but only got more meaningful.

We were soon out of the chair and rolling around on the carpeted floor, a tangle of limbs. Our tongues danced, our limbs entwined, to some strange melody only they knew. We barely broke for breath. I was afraid I might be hurting her but she showed no sign of it.

Bella was far too in to it. By the time we hit the ground she had her hands on my chest, sending electricity through my body.

I jumped up at the jolt of the landing. I straightened myself and sat back on my chair, tucking the seatbelt on. Bella's eyes showed the sadness of rejection.

**Review please**

I hushed her and let her sit on my lap. I kissed her earlobe and sung her sweet melodies as we taxied back to the terminal.

"Shh, my love, my sweet, we have so little time left, don't ruin it being sad. I love you so much, but we were landing, if the crew came in on us what would they think."

"That you were crazy in love with a ghost and making out with her on the floor," she suggested playfully.

I kissed below her ear, "No, they'd think I was having a seizure or insane and trying to wrestle an invisible snake."

She laughed. It was such a sweet sound. So beautiful, I hadn't realized she had barely used it these past few days.

We spent the car ride to the stone forest with me desperately trying to make her laugh. I asked her the funniest moments in her life and in turn shared mine. Then the cheesiest jokes and the most random.

We pulled up to the road side, I let Bella jump on my back piggy back style. "Okay Bella, last one before I give you the most adrenaline pumping ride ever."

"Okay go," she said to start me telling my joke.

"There are three kinds of people in this world, people who can count and people who can't," as she laughed I whizzed off.

I ran as fast as I could, bouncing off trees, rocks, mounds or earth. Climbing said trees and jumping from branch to branch and then back to the Earth again. I held on to Bella's legs and she gripped my neck in a vice like hold.

I jumped as high into the air as I could then pencil dived back to the Earth. I leaped as long and as far as my legs would let me and tumbled, twisted and flipped in the sky.

We reached the forest and I used it as a racetrack, running as fast and hard as I dared, turning and twisting and jumping along the tops of rocks.

Bella screamed, shrieked, giggled, and laughed. I sped so fast her voice was drowned out by the wind in my ears but I felt her squeezing my torso tightly and taking her arms off my neck and holding them above her head.

Our mirth was interrupted when I saw the two vampires standing in front of the entrance to their home. They were bathed in moonlight but wearing metallic blue today.

"Stop," they called. I halted right before them.

Bella jumped from my back, I could see her giddiness. It practically radiated from her. She was dizzy and clumsy on her feet; she almost fell into the twins.

They caught her before she collided with the ground.

"Welcome back, we hope you brought your items." Their voices were mixed together, cool and ghostly.

We moved into the hidden home. It looked exactly the same, except now there was another red stone on the table, no shards left either.

Min touched Bella's arm, her face grew grim. "Child, you are not ready. I can feel it; there is one more task you wish to accomplish. Leave, do your wish and come back with a token representing the thing that keeps you trapped on this Earth."

There sudden change in attitude toward us was frightening, they barred us from moving further and pushed us back out.

"How dare you, she is ready, she wants to move on. Help her, you must," I yelled.

Their faces showed through the stone entry.

"She is not vampire, she must go, otherwise the ceremony will not work and she may have lost one of her only chances." And with that final word the door slammed in our faces and we were left surrounded by cold stone.


	50. Chapter 50

**even closer to the end now**

_And with that final word the door slammed in our faces and we were left surrounded by cold stone._

Bella closed her eyes; she leant against a stone pillar, and slid down to the floor. She started hitting her head against the rock while muttering, "Stupid."

"Their cruel, I bet you they have never helped a ghost before. Just pretended they did and sent them home at the last minute," I bitched.

"No, Min is right. There is something I want to do, but it's something I never thought about doing when I was living, something that I thought would just come with time."

"What is it?" I asked, knowing how the answer had to be something big. Nothing else would tie her to this Earth.

She blushed but didn't turn. It was like she couldn't feel embarrassment any more. Like she knew it had to be done so there was no point fighting it.

"Whatever it is Bella, I would make it happen. I'd paint your name in the sky. I'd cured thousands of the sick. I'd die for you Bella."

"It's not that, it's something only you can do." She stood, laced her fingers through mine and stared up at me with so much hope and love I wanted to do anything and everything for her.

"Anything Bella, I'll marry you if I have to," I laughed.

"Just take me out of here first Edward, to the nearest town," she pleaded.

"As you wish," I threw her on my back and ran to the car. She didn't squeal, she just hugged me tight as I ran and placed gentle kisses against my hair and temples.

We almost crashed several times on the car ride home. Bella would squeeze my hand and then kiss my hand, cheek, jaw, temple, neck, shoulder, and then I would look her way, and she'd blush, smile and kiss my lips.

She seemed alive again (figuratively), smiling, laughing, just being happy. She turned on the radio and soon we were both screaming along with the songs, which were in Chinese (a language Bella had no idea how to speak). She ended up just picking up some words and singing the English words she thought the lyrics translated into.

When the news came on Bella sighed and was still for about two seconds before she poofed ahead a hundred meters in front of me. Just before I was about to hit her she materialized beside me again.

"That is the best game of chicken EV-AR," she yelled and repeated the process.

She stayed in for the next song, it was some kind of techno, Chinese rap.

By the time the song was done we had pulled into a small town. It had a motel right next to the grocery store. The secretary at the desk was female. I quickly got us the best room.

Inside was just like every other hotel we'd been to in china. An area for each necessary thing. A kitchen, a bathroom, a living room and a bed. The boundaries for these areas were hazy, and the areas themselves were merged together.

The bed was king sized in this room though, and there was a plasma TV and there was an extra comfortable looking couch. Yes, it was the best room, but still relatively the same, judging by the thoughts of the staff.

Bella jumped across the room and onto the couch, she started whistling and I saw her fidgeting.

"Are you hungry Bella?" I asked. She hadn't eaten in a long time; there weren't any in flight meals in the private jet. Not unless you asked for one, which we didn't.

"No, I don't get hungry, and I'm not tired either. Come here," she patted the space beside her.

She took my hands as I sat down. She stared straight at me, her eyes showed her love but also worry and sadness.

"Edward, I know the reason why I can't go."

"What is it?"

"You'll think me stupid, silly, and probably disgusting."

"I won't, you're smart, beautiful, funny and perfect. Whatever it is I'll make it happen."

She took a big breath. She was silent for so long I thought she wasn't going to tell me. Just as I was about to ask again she looked up at me with such an intense longing, love and … something else. "I want you Edward."

Then she threw herself at me, kissing and touching in ways she hadn't before. Realization hit me with as much force as her kisses. She wanted me to make love to her.

I pulled away, her eyes watered when she thought I had rejected her.

"Are you sure Bella? I don't want to pressure you into anything," I asked.

"Yes," she whispered and I leaned in.

That day Bella and I were one; we were ignorant of the world around us, too caught up in each other to worry about anything. An earth quake, tsunami or hurricane could have hit the town around us and we probably wouldn't notice.

Bella was beautiful. I know that now better than ever before, she was perfect in every aspect.

It was almost instinctual how we acted, my mind wasn't in control, and my body was. The sheets tangled around us, feather light touches around our lustful bodies.

Bella was in my arms from morning to night fall, her warmth spread through me almost as much as the electricity – that came with her touches – did.

All my five senses were overwhelmed that night, touch, taste, smell, sight, hearing. I was completely besotted from Bella. And, in turn, Bella seemed inundated by her feelings too.

I loved her so much; nothing could be as strong or beautiful as our love. Well, nothing to me.

The sunset bathed our bodies in orange, quickly fading to blue. The fake tan I had forgotten to apply for the last few days was fading, giving me a slight glow and shimmer. My love shimmered to, from her strange sweat that evaporated as it touched my skin.

Bella was panting on me; she lay on top of my chest. I hugged her to me, not wanting what I knew she was thinking.

"It is night Edward, we have to go," she whispered in my ear and kissed my earlobe.

I ran my hands over her soft hair, slightly matted and knotty from our love making.

I kissed her forehead, "Whatever you need my love."

I helped her shower, washed her hair, we kissed, which soon turned into more. I had to be careful not to break any of the glass.

Bella giggled and helped me change, making me were whatever she wanted.

It was a tux; she said I looked good in it. The under shirt was midnight blue and the tie dark grey to match the jacket and pants.

Bella wore a long and elegant midnight gown. It was silk and had a waist band of grey to match my tux. Silver embroidery travels around the bust of her dress and edged the brims of my jacket.

We matched, probably as Alice planned. She had, after all, packed our luggage.

I took her hand, she took mine. We left our bags, I would come back, but she wouldn't. I would take care of everything. She only needed to focus on one thing, passing on.

In the car there were no tears, no sobbing, but there was definitely sadness, from both parties.

Bella stared at me like I just saved her life; I stared at her like a blind man seeing the moon for the first time. I used my peripheral vision to drive, letting my full attention focus on Bella. Her warm little hand rested in mine, her steady breathing, her full lips, her flushed and plump cheeks, her long wavy hair, and her most beautiful feature; her big, chocolate brown, doe eyes that showed everything swimming around in her head.

"Edward," she sighed as we were half way to the stone forest.

"Yes?"

"When I … go, you have to move on. I love you too much to have you being alone for the rest of eternity. I couldn't bear to look down on Earth and see you being miserable.

"I know I'll be happy where ever I go. So you need to be too. I want you to find someone Edward, make them you're reason in life, spend the rest of eternity with them."

"But Bella, I have eyes only for you. I can never love another as much as I do you, it isn't possible," I argued.

"Well then love them just enough, I don't want you to forget that I existed completely when you find your other half. Remember me Edward, but cherish her too. Or him, it's completely your choice," she chuckled but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I doubt even a man could come close enough to my heart to rival my love for you. I'll always remember you Bella, until the day I die."

I pulled over, we had reached our destination. I ran to Bella's side door, opened it and swept her up into my arms. I kicked the door closed and kissed her until she was breathless, then I ran to the stone forest.

The two vampires waited at the edge today. They took Bella from my arms and carried her away; I followed gloomily, wondering if I stayed behind would it be easier.

No, it wouldn't, I would just lose time with my Bella. Even if in the ceremony I could only watch from afar.

Then I remembered something. I had put a token of my love in my pocket for Bella. It was a crystal heart, a carved diamond. It shone in the moonlight as I retrieved it from my pocket.

"Wait, Bella," I called as she was about to enter the threshold of the hidden home.

I held my hand out to her, "Bella, I want you to have this. It glimmers in the light, is as cold as ice and doesn't beat, and just like my heart it will always be yours."

She looked like she was about to cry as she grasped the stone in her hand, "I'll take this with me Edward, I'll always remember you." Then she stepped into the home.


	51. Chapter 51

_She looked like she was about to cry as she grasped the stone in her hand, "I'll take this with me Edward, I'll always remember you." Then she stepped into the home._

Dà Dì sat on my right; Bella snuggled close to me on my left. I hugged her close as Min set all of Bella's tokens around the table.

"Tell us what these represent, you're instincts will tell you. If they are the wrong token you will not know what to say," they both explained.

"This little brush, it was one of my baby presents. My grandma bought it and she used the brush my hair with it when I was a child. It shows how my family stayed close, even when my mother and father split.

"This doll showed how even though my mother had barely any money; she spent it to benefit me. I think it shows unselfishness.

"This baseball represents when my mom met Phil, she was so happy. It shows that love can find you after many years.

"This photograph of my mother and me was in my dad's house. It shows how love doesn't diminish over distance or time.

"This nut was from my Chevy, it shows how friends can stick together to help another.

"This can of pepper spray was from my dad. He showed acceptance that he couldn't always be there to protect me but also protectiveness by trying to make me safe.

"This heart shows how love is the strangest, most annoying, stupid, complicated, amazing, and gorgeous thing in the universe." She looked up at me as she said these things. I kissed her hair in response.

"You've chosen well, troubled soul. Now we shall start the ceremony," the twins announced.

Min started speaking words I didn't know, Dà Dì grabbed all the tokens and placed them in a wooden bowl. She poured over it vinegar, vodka and a drop of gold flake. She placed in a stick of burning incense and lit a long black match.

She started burning the edges of the bowl and threw the match in side. The thing burst in to black flame, it seemed to absorb light rather than produce it.

"The vinegar represents hurt and betrayal. The vodka represents anger and revenge. The gold represents greed and jealousy. Your tokens represent all that's good in life. The incense represents your senses. They are now burning. Let them go Isabella, free yourself of them." I was surprised, this was the first time they had used Bella's name.

Bella closed her eyes, she ground her teeth and determination and concentration basically emanated from her. I distanced myself, hoping that would help. She didn't notice, soon her face became scrunched up so much I thought she might burst.

Bella's gasp filled the room as much as Min's rambling.

Her eyes flew open and she looked around with new light. I saw her float up, her whole body glowing from within. She looked at me and smiled, blew me a kiss and disappeared from the room.

Bella's whispers filled the room, I could barely make out what they said, they were like a quiet wind, extinguishing the flames and blasting into my ears.

A thousand goodbyes, that's what they were, each was quiet but all together they overwhelmed my ears. My hands flew to cover them but it made no difference to the sounds.

"Good bye Edward. Good bye Earth," the lasts whispers repeated over and over and then there was silence.


	52. Chapter 52

**Did you think that was the last chapter, have you no faith in me, I'd never leave it like that.**

_"Good bye Edward. Good bye Earth," the lasts whispers repeated over and over and then there was silence._

I was in a daze, like a zombie for the next few weeks. I paid for the hotel, took the bags and went to the airport to fly home.

I sat in second class; a woman beside me rattled her head off, trying to make conversation. I ignored her; my ears couldn't fully process words.

I walked to where Alice was picking me up. Her hug barely registered. I didn't return it. I sat in the car staring straight ahead, not really seeing, or feeling, or anything. I was a shell; it was like my mind had been wrangled up at the edge of my brain and tied there, leaving my instincts to control my body.

Everyone was happy to see me when I went home, I noticed that. I didn't smile though, didn't frown, she didn't show any emotion at all. I just accepted their embraces and went up to my room.

I sat of my sofa lounge and watched the sun rise and set, rise and set, rise and set. I didn't move, didn't speak, and didn't think, I just sat. I was a statue of my former self.

I heard them calling my name, trying to get me to move. One went as far as to try and pull me from the lounge, I merely looked at them and he backed away, I think it was Emmett.

One day Esme came up, I saw her in the reflection from the glass; Carlisle was behind her, leaning against the entry way to the door.

She walked up and sat beside me, she draped and arm across my shoulder and held me to her. "Edward, you need to move, to hunt at least. You haven't moved from the spot for weeks."

I nodded, stood and walked out of the house. Esme told the truth, my throat was blazing but I relished the pain. It made me feel a little but real. I hadn't hunted in months, when I was with … her I was too busy to hunt. I couldn't care less about the human scents around me; I was too entranced with the girl I was with.

I ran through the forest, the wind flying against my face. I just ran and ran, barely bothering to breathe.

I caught scent of a deer, my throat flared; I was on the animal in the next second. My mind playing no part in the hunt.

I killed three more deer that day, the fire in my throat diminished I walked back to the house. Except which way was that. I had no idea where I was, just somewhere in the forest. Not bother enough to climb a tree and look I sat down and closed my eyes. I leant against a tree and let my mind come back.

It was like a fog had cleared, and in its place was searing pain. There was a whole cut right through my chest. I smiled, Bella had been real. The pain was a reminder that she was real.

Bella wouldn't have wanted this, me being so lifeless and hurting my family. I stood, knowing her last wish. It filled me with strength, I ran until I found a familiar part of the forest, the river.

I followed it to the house. I smiled as I saw Esme fixing things, I laughed as I watched Jasper and Emmett wrestle. I shook my head at Rosalie's vain thoughts as she did her hair and chuckled as Alice skipped about the garden, looking exactly like a pixie.

_Was that Edward?_ I heard a chorus of thoughts as I laughed.

"Yes, I laughed," I hollered.

"It's about time brother," Emmett boomed and clapped me on the back.

"Are you … better now?" Alice asked. She looked really sad; her thoughts made me realize she thought that she had hurt me. Now she felt guilty.

"No… but I'm going to try now," I laughed. They all huddled in and gave me a family hug. Maybe my life wouldn't be so bad after all; I had my family here to help.

"So… are we going to Denali now or?" I asked.

"If you want," Esme smiled. "Okay everyone then, pack it up, we're going to Denali." She clapped her hand and ran up to her room.

I ran to mine and started to pack. A pile of boxes appeared outside my room and I took them in and packed in my CDs.

It took all day, but soon we were ready to leave. We would go to Denali. Maybe I would give Tanya a chance, she was beautiful, but weren't all vampires. She still wasn't as gorgeous as my Bella.

The moving vans arrived; we let the humans do all the heavy lifting, just to put on a good show of us being human. I sat and waited in my empty room, I'd miss Forks, the ride of my life started here.

Memories of Bella and me in this room flooded my mind, I relived them laughing at the funny parts and frowning at the bad parts. Soon I couldn't take any more. I clapped my hands against my thighs and stood up.

I decided to walk around in the forest for a bit, try and clear my mind. All the animals didn't run away when they smelt me, because there were no animals to run away. Strange, but I didn't worry.

Soon I found myself on the familiar track to the meadow. Bella was buried here, I let my emotions show. I was alone. I could only show my true grievances when I was alone. Then I smelt it, a vampire's scent, in the meadow, my meadow.

I bared my teeth and flew into the meadow. I jumped on the intruder and we skidded through the grass and crashed against a tree, a big streak of mud showed behind us where we unearthed the ground.

The smell of dirt filled the air, along with the smell of this new vampire.

I pinned her down; she had long brown hair with streaks of red in it. Her skin was deathly pale like all of ours but that was all I could see, her face was to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled. "This is our territory, go or I will kill you on behalf of my family."

I looked around when the girl didn't answer, and then I saw it. Isabella's grave, it had been dug up.

I was that much more enraged by this intruder, "You're sick, why did you dig the girl's grave up? Who are you?" I pulled her head up so she could speak.

"Edward," she gasped.

_No, no, it couldn't be, she was gone. Never to return, she was supposed to be in heaven, happy and free. Not a… a… how could she be a vampire?_

"Isabella?" I asked, I felt her nod underneath me and jumped up from her back.

**Kind of depressing hey, I felt weird when I was righting it, not really seeing or hearing myself.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Last chapter, cry. Anyway, there is an epilogue coming up.**

_"Isabella?" I asked, I felt her nod underneath me and jumped up from her back._

She looked crumpled on the ground; slowly she sat up, brushed the dirt from her grimy clothes and turned to me.

She was beautiful, no gorgeous, no astounding, no, not even that. She was totally and strikingly, dazzlingly, perfect. She was no human anymore, not even a ghost, she was a vampire. Only a vampire could be that beautiful and not be a goddess.

If I was stunned by appearance then I was completely flabbergasted that she was here.

She studied me; I studied her. Her eyes were the trademark red of a vampire.

"What… what happened? Did it not work?" I asked.

"Oh Edward, it worked perfectly. You know how they said that there was sometimes one who hadn't fulfilled their destiny; I must be one of them. And my destiny was to be a vampire, to be here with you."

"You're really here?" I whispered.

"Yes," she replied. Happiness shone though her red eyes. She jumped on me, astonishing me with her speed and strength; I fell and skidded for about twenty meters. Bella on top of me. We kissed, all our love for each other reincarnated just as Bella had been. To think that I had been considering being with Tanya not earlier today. Tanya could never rank beside Bella.

We made love beside her grave that day, I didn't need to hold out, or worry about hurting her. She certainly didn't to me. We didn't need to break away for air, food, water or anything, it was so much better than before.

Hours later Bella wrapped herself around me, covered in the rags that were our clothes. We sat staring at the moon, each of us overjoyed by the happiness of being together again.

I knew I loved her, she loved me. We would spend the rest of eternity completely, irrevocably in love with each other. I'd never get sick of her, she would never with me.

I was in complete bliss. With Bella by my side I would face hell and all its torture and still be happy.

**Watch out for the epilogue!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Epilogue, this is it guys, unless you want to read my new upcoming story Step into her shoes. It might take a while but I will post it, see you guys later, oh and remember to leave a review about the story, tah tah for now.**

**Epilogue **

Me and Bella sneaked into town and stole some clothes. I didn't really want her to meet my family naked did I? That would make a very bad first impression.

So we broke in to a clothing store and stole some clothes that even Alice would approve of.

Bella was wearing some leopard patterned ballet flats with pink bows on the front. She wore leopard tights, a light brown mini skirt, a pink, tight shirt with a baby pink leopard on it, and the same brown as the skirt cardi.

I wore khaki pants, with a white pullover. Not as fancy as Bella's but I didn't mind.

"Should I be exposing this much leg, I feel kind of like a slut," Bella said spinning.

"You'd feel a lot worse if you were naked," I assured her. She giggled and took my hand. We left without a trace, except for the lost clothes and the pile of notes on the counter.

We ran back to the house, Bella running beside me. Her newborn strength made her leaps 5 times as long as mine, but I was fast enough to keep up. Soon Bella was bounding so much and going so fast that she was a step away from flying, she certainly spent more time in the air than in the ground. Her laughs were even more magical when she was a vampire, like Bella and a bird's song and the wind all wrapped into one amazing sound.

When we arrived I saw my family in a defensive position. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle all had their mates behind them. Esme looked scared, Rosalie was itching to be in front with Emmett and Alice, she looked disorientated, then her eyes glazed over and her expression became amazed.

Jasper snarled and sprinted to Bella, I only just got there in time to stop him. He fought well; I only just dodged his blows. His instincts kicked in, he didn't realize it was me. When he did he stopped, shock spread across his face and he looked from Bella to me.

He released his hold on me; I took my position beside Bella, holding her slightly behind me in case anyone else attacked.

Alice ran to Bella while Jasper was distracted, she jumped and Bella was about to attack before Alice crushed her in a hug. "Bella," she trilled.

Carlisle had straightened from his position, now he stood watching me, thoughts raging. His voice was calm and cool though, "Edward, who is this?"

"It's a really long story," I sighed.

"We have time, let's go into the house." Esme suggested.

We all went into the house, Alice skipping alongside Bella. My family sat on the couch and I stood with Bella by my side. I told the story, Bella only made added a few things.

"Then I went to the meadow and Bella was there," I concluded.

"Yeah, except at first he didn't know it was me and tackled me. Then we made up," Bella looked embarrassed. She chose her words well though; I didn't need Emmett to start making terrible sex jokes.

"You need to tell us all now, how did this happen. You were kind of vague in the meadow." I gestured to her standing near me.

"Okay," she sighed.

"After the ceremony it was dark, I felt nothing, thought nothing, sensed nothing. I just knew I was there. I came slowly to my senses, through pain.

"It started off slowly, a heat generating in my body, it soon became hotter and hotter and soon it felt like I was burning at the stake, nothing was more painful than that. Having my neck snapped by you was like a summer's breeze compared to it." I flinched as she spoke of her death.

"It started retreating from my fingers, my toes, but burned worse in my dead heart. I knew it wasn't beating by then. I remembered my death, about the only thing I remembered apart from my last day with you." She looked at me. I looked at Jasper; he smirked, knowing my embarrassment. He guessed what it was about too. I gave him a stern look and a smile broke on his face.

_I knew it,_ his thoughts yelled. 'Shut up' I mouthed at him.

"The pain was unbearable, I would have screamed but I couldn't move, breathe, or do anything but remember those two moments.

"When it stopped I started remembering more, soon my whole life was there, flickering in my mind.

"I gained control over my body slowly. It ached to move anything at first but I continued fidgeting until the pain vanished. I tried sitting up but hit my head. I was in a coffin; I had panicked at that realization.

"I kicked and clawed my way to the surface, breaking the wood, ripping away the roots, and unearthing the dirt that was above me.

"I felt the difference around me. It was cooler, moister, less stuffy.

"Then something completely, utterly strange happened. Some words crossed above my eyelids, I didn't think them I knew that. They appeared in my head, it felt like someone was whispering them to me, but I heard nothing else because my hearing hadn't recovered yet.

"They, it, said this. "This is your second chance, use it well. Complete your destiny this time.

"I knew my feeling had recovered then, but no other sense had. I felt my way out of the whole and sat on what I now know was the meadows grass.

"Hearing came first; I heard the wind in the trees, the rustle of animals in the bushes, the call of the birds.

"Then came my smell, I smelt the dirt, the plants, the animals.

"After that came my taste. I took a big breath and tasted the fresh air, cool, sweet, and crisp.

"Lastly came site, I saw the red of the sun behind my eyelids. Once I realized I could open them I did. What I saw was strange at first, glimmers of light all around in the circular meadow. I saw the damage I had havocked to it in the middle of it. Grass, flowers, bits of wood all around a grave stone.

"I crawled to it and saw my name on the grave. I tried to cry but no tears came. I looked down on myself, wondering what I was. I saw glittering, shimmering, like I was a diamond statue with hundreds of faucets covering me.

"I stood there for a while, completely disorientated. Then I looked back on my life, remembering the passing ceremony, and remembered the promise I made to the twins.

"I went into town, and charmed some money off a bunch of teenage kids. Ones I never had a chance to meet at high school.

"Then I bought the cheapest flight I could and flew to china. I hitchhiked to the stone forest and walked around for hours, knocking on the stone, trying to find the right one. Eventually I just followed my nose, where I could smell them best.

"Can I just say that I never knew something could smell so good. You guys do too in fact. Actually, Edward smells the best."

Alice 'awwed' at us. Bella threaded her arm around my waist before continuing.

"So anyway, I knocked on the cave door. They came out completely calm. Then Dà Dì smiled like she was the happiest person ever, hugged me tightly and let me in. Min hugged me too, once she realized who I was. I went inside and found it was just like the first time we came, new red crystal, coins, roots, and everything.

"I thanked them and they asked me what had happened. I explained much like I have already to you. They weren't really surprised; the last guy who had come back had said much the same thing.

"I kind of let it slip that I had no money to return here. They smiled and gave me the money, saying it was no big deal, that they had lots of money stored up along the years. Did you know that they were each around 2000 years old?"

"I did," I had taken the information from their thoughts.

"Well, it's still pretty old. They looked like they were 12 for god's sake," she shook her head.

"So then I flew back. I trekked until I found the meadow. I didn't know what to do, where you were. I tried following your old scents but I ended up just getting lost. Eventually I thought I'd just wait for you to come back, and you did."

Bella looked at me with so much love and life showing in her eyes that I didn't care we were standing in front of my family; I kissed her until she could barely stand.

I heard Emmett fake cough and almost just waved him off. Bella stopped though; she turned back to my family with an embarrassed smile tugging at her lips. No blush tinged her cheeks.

"So, you two are together?" Carlisle asked.

I pulled her close at my side, she hugged me back, and I nodded in response.

"Welcome to the family Bella," Esme smiled and I released Bella just for her to be enveloped in Esme's hug.

"Awesome, now Edward won't be a moping third wheel anymore," Emmett crashed Bella into his own hug. I slapped him across of the back of the head and the big mass of muscle barely reacted.

_I'll get you for that later Edward;_ his thoughts went to a fight scene where he was winning.

"You wish Emmett," I laughed. My family crowded around and we all hugged. No one seemed to be opposed to Bella, everyone was happy for us, even Rosalie beamed like a lighthouse. Her thoughts were screaming,_ yes, a new sister. Hopefully she won't be as annoying as Alice, and I get another person to bitch about Edward with._

I gave her a glare but she laughed and said, "I was joking Edward." _You do have to admit though when Alice is involved with fashion she goes WAY over board. And you're mind reading is worse._

I stuck my tongue out at her, she laughed at my childishness.

"Um, excuse me. You mind not having mind conversations right next to me? It's really confusing," Bella said.

"I like this girl already," Emmett chuckled.

"Edward," Alice sung.

"Yes Alice?"

"I know who was in my vision now, it was Bella," she concluded. I sighed, I knew it, deep down I knew I'd never love another.

"Told you so Alice," I teased. The whole family, Bella included, laughed at my immaturity.

Even before the wedding we all became one big happy family, surviving through life and all its obstacles.


	55. Chapter 55

**Hello, I love you all so much that I'm giving you this.**

**No, there will be no sequel, there just isn't enough to write about. **

**Anyways, here it is...**

* * *

**A present for my readers**

Bella stared at the house without expression on her perfect features, but what her face lacked of showed hundreds of times in her eyes. It was almost painful for me to see that amount of sorrow, I wanted to wrap her in my arms and cradle her until she felt better.

But she was too stubborn and proud to do that, her chin stuck out adamantly and her mouth was flat in a tight straight line. She took in a long unnecessary breath and squeezed my hand.

Her small fingers released my hand as she took a slow step forward.

"You don't have to do this Bella," I whispered.

"No, I do," she insisted and took the last few steps towards the old house. She took the steps up to the porch slowly, her little hands balled into fists and her arms held stiffly by her side.

Her breathing was shaky, though I could see she was struggling to keep it steady, and her whole body shook a little as she approached the door.

Her hand lifted slowly to the door frame, then paused as she listened inside the house. I followed her and listened not only to the sounds emanating though the wooden walls but also the thoughts.

I heard the playful banter inside as a middle-aged woman teased her male companion about his cooking. Her thoughts were very clearly displaying how much she cared for him though, his quiet thoughts held the same amount of love.

Bella was listening intently, her fists faltering before the wood. I didn't try to convince her that she could come back another time, whatever she made her mind up about I couldn't change.

Her fist rapped lightly against the damp wood, so lightly that the inhabitants of the house didn't hear. She took another long breath and knocked again, louder this time.

I heard the man sigh as he lumbered towards the door, his almost silent thoughts echoing annoyance that they were interrupted. His footsteps grew louder as he got closer and he opened the door only enough to show him.

When he saw me he visibly stiffened, his eyes threw daggers at me. He still thought I was the cause of Bella's death, and I was. But I would make it better now, while at the same time giving Bella closure.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"Good morning Chief Swan. It's not really a question of what I want; it's a question of what she wants." His eyes turned from me to Bella, and he squinted.

"Um… hello. I… um … need to talk to you," she mumbled.

"I guess you can come in." He pushed the door open and I lead Bella in. Chief Swan trailed behind us, eyeing the girl who looked all too familiar in his eyes.

He told us to take a seat and called to the woman. Sue Clearwater walked out, wiping her hands on her jeans which were covered in flour stains. The air smelled like a bakery, she must have been cooking something.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw us, instantly recognizing our pale skin, golden eyes (my golden eyes, Bella wore chocolate brown contacts) and perfect features. She was an elder in the council at La Push, she knew of vampires. Her thoughts became protective of Charlie and she itched to phone up Sam and tell him of the threat at her house.

But then she recognized me, and thought against it. Instead she sat on the armrest of the chair Charlie was already resting in once again.

"So… I guess greetings are in order. I'm Charlie Swan, and this is my fiancé Sue recently named Clearwater."

"It's nice to meet you," Bella whispered. She took another breath and flinched slightly at the burn in her throat. It had been 2 years since she became a vampire. She was an unusually controlled newborn but I knew she still felt the thirst.

Bella didn't seem to be going to say anything so I introduced us for her. "I'm Edward Cullen and my friend is Bella … Bella Swan."

The intake of air that both Charlie and Sue took echoed about the room. Charlie's thoughts reeled as he slowly took in the similarities in the face of Bella. No doubt he could see the difference. Sue, however, hadn't seen Bella as often as Charlie and saw no similarities, but she knew what we were, and her thoughts raged.

"Hey Dad," Bella said shyly.

"I don't think I should be here for this conversation," she eventually ground out between clenched teeth. She stood and walked to the kitchen, fully intending to call Sam now.

"Bella, you need to explain," I said quickly. Then I stood and followed Sue.

Bella told the story exactly as she had rehearsed.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you Dad, tell you I was okay."

"You're really Bella…" Charlie whispered.

"Yeah Dad."

"What happened?" he gasped, gesturing to her face.

By now Sue realized I was following her and turned, wide-eyed. I put a finger to my mouth and listened to the rest of the story, Sue straining to hear beside me.

"That day, after Biology, is a little hazy, but I remember stubbornly going out into the forest. It was a little head bonk and I didn't want such a big deal made out of it. Edward tried to stop me but I didn't listen.

"The cool moist air did help a bit, made the fuzziness withdraw for a little, but my head still hurt. I was focusing more on it than the way I was going. I got lost, but I kept walking, convincing myself that the way I travelled was the way back.

"After about 20 minutes my head was throbbing, it hurt to keep my eyes open. So I walked with them closed. I didn't see the river until I felt myself slipping. I opened my eyes and fell into the water.

"I collided with some rocks in the water; it hurt a hell of a lot more than my head. The current was too fast, I struggled against it. Eventually I was too tired and cold to even move. I floated for a couple of hours, I must have fallen asleep.

"When I woke up I was on the bank, my clothes shredded about me and covered in diluted blood. I stung everywhere but I knew I had to get to civilization. I stumbled through the wood, calling help.

"Two hikers found me. They took me to their cabin where they fixed me up a bit. I stayed with them until they took me to their home; there had been no phone in the little wooden shack. They told me I could contact someone there, and go to a proper hospital.

"They lived in Denali, and they were really very nice. I kept asking how I could repay them but they said it wasn't necessary. So anyway, we got to their house and there I saw myself.

"I was completely mauled and my noise had been broken. When it set it set crooked and weird, seeing myself like that made me cry. I didn't want to go out in public. Luckily their uncle was a doctor; Dr Carlisle Cullen."

Charlie took another large breath but Bella didn't acknowledge it, or if she did she didn't think enough of it to stop her fake story.

"Carlisle couldn't recognize me with my nose like this. He'd never really seen me before anyway. So he looked over me. I wasn't as bad off as I'd thought. I had a few tender ribs and a lot of swollen limbs but the cuts hadn't gotten infected and nothing was broken, apart from my nose.

"Carlisle wanted to help me with that. He booked me in to a plastic surgeon so they could fix my nose, after I had begged him to do it of course. There was a long line up, and I didn't really want to be seen until then. I refused to go to the local school so Carmen, that was one of the hikers' names, decided that they'd teach me until I got the surgery.

"You'll be happy to know I got at least an assignment every day." She grumbled truthfully. When Bella was a newborn we decided to get the things that she would've learned in her last year and a half done. We many have been a little bit over enthusiastic. Emmett now wants to be a teacher, I know, it's a very bad idea.

"Anyway, I got the surgery after 8 months wait. In that eight months Carlisle's adopted children visited their Aunt and Uncle. I remembered them from school, they didn't though. Which is understandable, I only came for one day. Edward remembered me though, and every second of the day he would apologize for letting me go off on my own and not trying harder to find me.

"The surgery was a success. They didn't really have to replace anything, they just had to re-break my nose and reposition it. I went around with a purple face and a huge bandage on my nose for a couple of weeks. When they removed the bandages my face looked like this." She waved a hand in front of her face.

"After being in a place with even less sun then here I lost any small amount of tan I might have received from Arizona. Alice, Edward's sister, became my best friend and instructed me in the ways of make-up. What do you think?" she asked her father, batting her eyelids and pouting.

"I think you look very beautiful, honey. I barely recognized you." He chuckled nervously.

"After the surgery I decided against going back to school. Instead I went to college with the Cullen kids. I'm doing a bachelor of English dad." Once again she wove truth into her lies; she was doing a bachelor of English.

"That's great honey." Charlie looked really proud as he stared at his daughter; I listened intently to his thoughts.

_I knew she'd do something like this; she used to always be reading something. _

"I kind of caught up in college life, and I'm really, really, really sorry I didn't call you."

"I thought you were dead Bells, I can't be angry with you now I know you're alive." I knew this display of emotion was embarrassing him, and I could see red on his cheeks from where I was. I could also see tears welling in his eyes.

Bella looked like she was about to burst into tears as well, but her smile was full of joy as she stood and hugged her father. Sue tensed beside me in reaction to a vampire being so close to her soon-to-be husband.

I stiffened too, unaware of how good Bella's control was. If she was going to snap it couldn't be near her father.

"Get her away from him," I heard a strange whisper from beside me.

"He's her father," I argued.

"I know she lied to him, she's one of you. I don't want her sucking Charlie dry," she growled. "Now, tell me what really happened."

"You can't tell Chief Swan. If the Volturi find out that he knows he's in extreme danger. Bella couldn't put her father in danger. If he stays ignorant he stays safe," I defended Bella.

"I won't tell him. Now, why did you change his daughter into one of you," she said you like we were a piece of dirt.

I didn't react to that. Instead I told her a very quick summary of what happened. "Bella died, she turned into a ghost. I saw her and wanted to help. One thing led to another and then we were in front of two vampires who knew how to help her pass on. I didn't know that if she didn't pass she return to the world of one of us, not until I found her at the forest. Since then Bella has wanted to visit her father, now she was ready I couldn't deny her. That's why we're here." I left out the part about me killing her in the first place; it was enough for Sue to handle already.

"I don't believe you," she said stubbornly.

"Then don't, but I'm telling the truth. Ask her yourself if you want," I offered. Bella and Charlie were talking now, over things like how Charlie had been and what Bella like about college.

"Why should I believe her, she's one of you now," she spat.

"Look, I don't really care how much you believe. All I know is this is making Bella happy, so that makes me happy. If you love Charlie at all you should be happy that he has regained his daughter."

"Look, he just got over that. Now he has a daughter again suddenly, then what? You'll have to leave again; Charlie will realize Bella isn't aging." Sue pointed out a very important problem, fortunately one I already had an answer for.

"Alice is a very good make-up artist. She can make Bella look 60 if she wants, which probably won't be necessary because I doubt Charlie is going to be living at 104. Anyway, we won't be visiting extremely often, just popping around every couple of years; a couple of phone calls, some emails and everything will be fine."

"I suppose that's a good plan," she admitted rather grudgingly. "Wait, what do you mean we?"

"Bella is my mate," I announced.

Sue's eyes popped, her mouth hung agape, and her eyebrows shot up. After a couple of seconds her face turned furious. "You changed Bella so you had a little toy to play with?" she snarled.

"For the last time I didn't change her," I growled back. Her heart raced in fear as I exposed my teeth but none of that emotion showed on her face.

"Bella, what happened to your voice?" Charlie's voice broke our tense argument.

"My voice," her hand reached her throat, "I don't know? Does it sound different?" she asked stupidly, mocking ignorance.

"Huh, I guess not." He shrugged it off. "Hey, are you staying now?"

"Charlie," her voice took a sudden change, her voice was much more serious. "I love you Charlie, but I'm going to go back to my college. I'll email you, call you, visit you, whatever, but I can't live with you anymore Charlie."

The man seemed deflated as she said this, but grew a little less sad when Bella gave him her information. "Should I give this to Renee as well?" he asked.

"Sure, if the mail reaches her before we do. It's break, and we're visiting her after you. I guess we could stay a couple of days though, we're in no rush. Anyway, what smells so good?"

"I'm cooking meatloaf for dinner," Sue answered and rounded the corner.

"I'm glad someone's here to look after Charlie when I'm gone. I don't know how you fed yourself," she teased. "Do you need any help?" she offered.

"No, I'm fine," Sue said warily.

"It's no trouble."

"No, I don't need any help, at least for another 20 minutes."

"So you'll have time to talk about the engagement? I really am happy for both of you."

Eventually Sue softened up to Bella, after much flattering and girl talk. Bella would return for their wedding, something Sue actually insisted on.

After we ate/pretended to eat dinner they talked more, and Sue became wrapped in Bella's web. When my family had started off with her Bella had won them over, and she did it now with Sue.

I on the other hand kept getting wary and warning looks from Chief Swan's fiancé. By the time Sue had to drive home they were embracing and teasing each other. It was a sweet sight, but one I watched from a distance. The only farewell I received from the woman was a "good bye Edward" and a car door slam.

I had to sleep on the couch, well, until Charlie fell asleep. When I went up to her room I found her sitting on the bed, staring out the window, with her eyes seeming especially glassy and her mouth turned down.

"I'm glad he's got someone now, but I don't know if I can leave him, Edward." She didn't turn, hearing my almost silent approach.

"You have to Bella, for his safety, remember? And you can visit whenever you want. It will be okay Bella, just like none of this ever really happened. I know you would never have gone to a local college."

"You're right," she sighed. "And you know what?" She turned to me.

"What?" I asked, sitting by her.

"This way, I have you as well," she smiled, teeth gleaming in the low light. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a soft kiss on my nose.

"Forever."

"Forever," she agreed.

**Aw, Charlie is happy, Bella's happy, Sue is happy, Edward's happy. What's not to love?**

**Does anyone have an idea about a prank please, I need it for my other story, High Tides.**

**Step into her shoes is also up if you want, but the updates are very varied because it's kind of on hiatus until I finish High Tides.**

**Bye all**


	56. Chapter 56

**I love you guys, so I'm wondering, should I write a Bella pov for this story?**

**Also, could you guys check out Step into her shoes, please. I'm just about to start it's sequel and will post the whole story if I get enough reviews.**

**Love you guys, I hope you all recieve choc-chip cookies with Edward on top in thanks for reading this**


End file.
